Then There's You
by king-veil
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett brought Damon back from the Other Side, she expected Damon Salvatore, the guy with too many one liners up his sleeve who was madly in love with her best friend. Instead, she got Damon Salvatore, a guy with too many one liners up his sleeve who wants her really, really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm going to be changing certain things with the storyline. You can think of this as starting in the 5th Season right around the time that Katherine is about to die from old age.

Damon Salvatore's eyes were silver blue.

Bonnie had never noticed any of these things before. She was too busy glaring at him to actually take in how peculiar his eyes were. They were not as bright blue like Matt's were. They were different. A unique blue that you didn't see on just anyone. Only Damon Salvatore carried those eyes.

But there was something different to them now.

When Damon opened his eyes after his body laid for a week decaying, she expected them to still have that haughty humorous glare in them that made the beauty of his eyes disappear. Haughty and humorous were gone now.

Bonnie felt herself be pushed slightly and watched as her best friend, Elena Gilbert, run over to Damon, her vampire boyfriend. Elena grabbed Damon everywhere. Touching his body for wounds that couldn't be seen and grabbing at his face.

Bonnie let out a sigh and glanced over at Stefan who had a small smile on his face. He gave her a nod and Bonnie finally let the smile form on hers. Today was a good day. She brought Damon back and even though she didn't like him majority of the time she was actually happy to see those eyes again. Elena's cries and denial after his death hurt her. She could no longer watch her friend be in pain. She also thought Stefan was close to going off the deep end and she did not want to meet the Ripper.

She let out a laugh and smiled when Damon looked at her. His pale blue eyes looked at her curiously. Bonnie frowned. She expected quirky eyes or humorous eyes. Maybe even a glare. But curious was not something she imagined.

Something was wrong.

"It's good to have you back, Damon" Stefan said. Damon glanced over to him and gave him a quick smile before looking at Elena who continued to hold his face.

"I missed you so much, Damon" Elena cried out with shiny eyes.

"Hey, little bro" Damon called over to Stefan and but continued to stare at Elena strangely. "Katherine?"

Elena stiffened and Bonnie froze. She knew something was wrong.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked as she grabbed Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Damon," Elena said as she took a step back from him.

Damon continued to stare at Elena with amused eyes before he glanced at everyone in the room. Tyler who was on the couch a moment ago, now stood with one arm bracing the armrest. Matt and Jeremy were slowly walking towards them cautiously.

Bonnie didn't know what she did but when Damon looked at her, eyes trained on her, she knew something was wrong.

"It's me, Elena" Elena whispered.

"Elena?" Damon asked. He looked around the room. "Why are we back at Mystic Falls?"

Elena shook her head as she continued to step back before she bumped into Stefan's chest.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me he doesn't remember anything?" Matt asked.

"If you're not Katherine then who are you?" Damon asked disappointed and then frowned. "Never mind, you're not Katherine. So, what do I care?"

Stefan tried to hold Elena in place as she shook.

"That's not Katherine. That's my sister Elena, Elena Gilbert." Jeremy said.

"What's the weird boy talking about, Stefan" Damon asked. "God, I'm hungry"

"Here's a blood bag," Matt said as he cautiously walked over before he threw it half way. Damon caught it and looked at the bag before rolling his eyes.

"Now, why would I eat that way? I'm vampire, idiot" Damon said.

One moment Damon was across the room and next he was in front of Bonnie. Bonnie jumped and clutched her chest.

"Jesus, you scared me" Bonnie cursed and then glared at Damon.

"How about I eat the hot chick instead?" Damon said and Bonnie's eyes went wide. She didn't know what surprised her more; Damon wanting to bite her or him calling her hot.

Before Bonnie's mind could linger on that thought Stefan grabbed Damon.

"What is wrong with you? Do you really not remember?" Stefan asked.

"What am I supposed to be remembering, little bro? There's a girl that looks exactly like the love of our life Katherine. And it looks like we're in a after school special. What am I missing here?" He asked Stefan and then glanced back over at Bonnie and winked.

She felt a tug at her sleeve. She continued to stare at the pale blue eyes that stared into her green ones before she turned to Caroline who tugged on her sleeve.

"What happened? Did something go wrong with the spell?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie glanced back over to Damon who was watching them and she shook her head.

"I don't know." Bonnie blurted out. "I did the spell the same way it's written in it book. It said it would bring him back from the other side. I don't know why he doesn't remember"

"You're a witch?" Damon asked. Bonnie ignored him as she tried to wrack her brain of what could have possibly went wrong. She followed every step.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said and she glanced over at him before shaking her head.

Everyone was looking directly at her including Elena whose eyes glistened with tears. She had been crushed when Damon was stabbed by Katherine who was giving her last final "fuck you" before she passed from old age after being turned into a human by Elena. When Elena came back to the Salvatore Boarding House to see Damon's cold body on ground she refused to move from his body. Bonnie couldn't imagine how she was feeling now to see that Damon did not remember her.

"You know, I kind have a thing for witches" Damon said as he walked over the blood bag that he threw on the couch. "It's something about all that hocus pocus soft that gets me all hot"

Bonnie watched as he drunk from the bag and she frowned in disbelief. Was he…

"Dude, are you flirting with her?" Tyler asked surprised. Bonnie was wondering the same thing.

"What's it to you, preppy boy?" Damon asked. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Damon's eyes danced with amusement but his tone said something else.

"Hey, that's my girl right there" He said as he pointed at Caroline who looked annoyed. "That's the boyfriend there"

Damon's head snapped over to see where Tyler's finger was pointing at and it landed on Jeremy. He laughed.

"Weird kid. Seriously? You have to have better taste than that, little witch."

"Omg," Elena kept muttering to herself repeatedly. "I have to go. This can't be happening. I can't watch this"

Elena hurried from the room and Caroline followed after her but not before glaring at Damon.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked as he threw the empty blood bag across the room.

"Elena's your girlfriend, Damon" Stefan said as he shook his head. Damon quirked his head.

"Seriously?" Damon asked. "I know I'm in love with Katherine but would I really go as far as dating someone who looks like her?"

Stefan continued to shake his head and turned towards Bonnie. Bonnie threw her hands up and ran them through her hair.

"I don't know what went wrong, Stefan. He shouldn't have lost his memories."

"It's okay. We'll find a way to fix this,"

"But Elena-"

"Elena will be fine. At least Damon isn't dead now-"

"Wait I was dead?" Damon asked now on his third blood bag.

"We'll fix this. Don't worry, Bonnie" Stefan said reassuringly as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Bonnie," Damon said. "Bonnie. Bon-Bon. I like Bon-Bon. I think I'm going to call you that"

Bonnie glared over at Damon. She would definitely find a way to fix him.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to fix him," Elena said as she paced back and forth. Bonnie stared at the ground afraid to look up. Since Damon raised up from the dead a few hours ago, and everyone realized that he lost his memory, their stares were fixated on her.

She couldn't look up without Tyler unabashedly staring at her or Caroline looking at her with eyes of pity. She couldn't stand it. How was she to know that Damon would lose all of his memories? They asked her to bring him back, not to bring him back in tack.

Carefully, she raised her head slowly and looked at Stefan first. Bonnie could count on Stefan to be looking at Elena or the ground. Nope. She was wrong. She looked directly into Stefan's brown eyes that were trained on her. She quickly put her head back down. If Stefan was staring at her, it was a problem.

"Well, he seems like less of a dick now" Tyler offered.

Elena stopped and turned to look at him with a frown.

"I'm just saying," Tyler looked away. Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Elena" She said. "The spell brought him back. I have no idea why his memories are gone."

"It seems like he can remember up until he first made it back to Mystic Falls. He can remember himself following me here" Stefan said.

"Oh my gosh," Caroline. "He's going to be an ass again. Like when he first got here"

Elena continued to pace back and forth.

"I wanted him back and I'm glad he's back but…" Elena trailed off as she tugged at her hair. Matt who was standing walked over to Elena and pulled her into a hug. Elena leaned into his embrace and sighed. "Why can't he remember me?"

"What happened while he was on the other side, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked. He walked over to her and sat down on the armrest, hands rubbing her shoulders. She was grateful for Jeremy's support. More than anything right now, she needed this. Elena didn't have to say it but she knew that she was blaming her for this. If Damon had his memories he would probably be blaming her for this too.

"He was… Damon. He was perfectly fine and had his memories. He told me to get him back to his body quickly so…" Bonnie looked over at Elena. "… he could be with Elena again"

"Did you feel anything weird while you did the spell?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Nothing felt off to me. But I had to do something wrong. He shouldn't be like this"

"Bonnie, it's not your fault" Caroline said and Bonnie gave a smile she did not feel. It was her fault.

"Where is Damon, anyway?" Matt asked. Elena pulled away from his chest and glanced around.

"He's upstairs, right? He said he was going to change." Elena questioned. Her eyes filled with worry.

"I don't hear him," Tyler said.

Stefan abruptly got up and sped up the stairs and back within seconds. He looked at them all before sighing.

"He's gone"

"Where did he go?" Caroline asked. Bonnie stood up and looked at Jeremy.

"This is all my fault." She said to him. Jeremy grabbed her shoulder.

"We have to look for him now," Elena said and she headed for the door.

"Wait," Stefan said as he grabbed her.

"Let me go, Stefan" Elena shrugged his hold off.

Bonnie grabbed her head. This would not be easy. When something stressed Elena she did not know how to handle it. Especially when it came down to her loved ones. She would fight for them. They all stood watching as Elena and Stefan stared off at each other. But they all knew how this battle would end. Stefan would give in and they would go on a full hunt for Damon.

"What's all the drama for, teen queens?"

Everyone's head snapped to look towards the door where Damon stood with fresh blood dripping from his mouth. Bonnie watched as his tongue peaked out to lick the blood. His blue eyes were laughing as he stared at them all.

"Damon, what did you do?" Stefan asked as he went to stand in front of Elena.

"What do you think I did, Bro? I went to go eat. You didn't think those little blood bags will fill me up. I like mines straight from the source" Damon answered.

He walked inside the foyer towards the couch and sat down directly next to where Bonnie had once been sitting. She glanced down at him and saw him smirking up at her.

"Did you hurt someone?" Jeremy asked. Damon didn't bother to respond and continued to stare at Bonnie. His eyes took in hers and Bonnie felt that she could not look away from them. They were drinking her in. He had never looked at her like that before. His eyes were usually cold when they regarded her. But these eyes were filled with want and curiosity.

"Damon," Stefan called.

"Don't worry, Stefan. I didn't kill anyone… yet." He said as he continued to stare at Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head at his words and turned to move, but Damon grabbed her wrist.

"And where are you going, sweetheart?" Damon asked. Bonnie's head snapped back and she looked at his pale skin clasped around her brown skin.

"Let go of her." Jeremy demanded.

"Is he really your boyfriend because I don't quite believe it?" Damon asked.

"I said let her go!" Jeremy yelled when Damon would not release his hold.

"Jeremy," Elena called exasperated.

Bonnie stared at Damon who continued to stare at her. It occurred to her in that moment that Damon would not let go until she answered. She could fill the heat radiating off Jeremy and knew she had to dispel this situation before it went any further. Damon could barely stop himself from hurting Jeremy even when he was in love with Elena. She didn't want to imagine what he would do to Jeremy if he wasn't.

"I'm losing my patience, little witch" He stood up quickly. One moment he was on the couch and next he had Bonnie on the other side of the room against the wall. Bonnie's heart almost lurched out of her chest. The speed of it terrified her but the intensity she felt from Damon was something entirely different. She ignored the gasps and yells from her friends and stared at Damon.

"Is he?" He asked again.

"No," Bonnie answered. She decided to go with honesty. She didn't want to mess with Damon's head in any way by lying. Bonnie and Jeremy had broken up two weeks ago. When Bonnie had come back to from the Other side she thought she would want to be in a relationship with Jeremy again but it didn't last that long. She always had this feeling nudging at the back of her mind that she loved Jeremy way more than he loved her. It bothered her. Finally, Bonnie became tired of this feeling and decided to break up with him. Jeremy wasn't too happy about it but she felt that it was the right thing. Plus, she was tired of telling people that she was dating her best friend's little brother.

Damon smiled at her answer. Bonnie thought she almost saw his eyes glow.

"Good," He said and then leaned down and nuzzled his nose against her neck. Bonnie's breath hitched at the feel of his cold nose on her neck. Her heart beat at a speed she didn't think was possible. Damon wouldn't bite her. He wouldn't. Right?

"I want you," He whispered into her skin. It was so low that Bonnie knew they couldn't hear it. She gasped.

"Damon," Someone called but Bonnie could not make the voice out. Her vision was blurred by the sound of Damon's voice repeating in her head. Want. No one had ever said they wanted her before the way Damon said it.

Bonnie looked at the ground as Stefan and Tyler both pulled Damon off Bonnie. She could hear the rustling but she didn't bother to look over at it.

She jumped when Caroline suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Did he hurt you?" Caroline asked as she examined her neck. Bonnie shrugged her touch away.

"It's fine he didn't hurt me"

She looked over at Stefan who had a grip on Damon's arm but Damon looked completely bored. He caught her gaze and winked.

"Stefan, it's fine" She said. Stefan looked over at her with a worried gaze.

"You heard the witch." Damon said and ripped his arm away from his. "Thanks, Bon-Bon"

No one said anything. Elena continued to stare at Damon as if she never met him in her life before. She was hurt and Bonnie could understand why. Damon was crazy in love with Elena and he made that known to the world. He didn't hide that he did not care for anyone other than Elena. She wouldn't be surprised that if in a situation where he was forced to chose between his brother or Elena, that he would pick Elena every time. That's how much he loved her. Bonnie would fix this. Elena already suffered enough in life and she would not let her be unhappy again. Especially when Damon was one of the last few people that actually made her smile anymore after losing most of her family and becoming a vampire.

She would fix this.

"It's no fun here." Damon said. "I think I'll take my exit now"

Bonnie watched his back as he left out the front door. Stefan followed after him saying that he would try to keep his brother out of trouble. Minutes later both Tyler and Caroline decided to leave together claiming that they had something to do but Bonnie knew that probably meant each other. Matt gave Elena one last hug before saying he was heading to The Grill for his shift.

Bonnie bit her lip before walking over to Elena. She needed to speak to her and tell her she would fix this.

"Elena" Bonnie said as she gently touched her arm. Elena looked up from the ground and shook her head. Bonnie knew that she was probably trying to hold herself together.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. This is my fault." Bonnie said and Elena shook her head.

"No, it isn't Bonnie. I don't know how all this happened but this is definitely not on you." Elena said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I just expected something different when he came back. I can't believe he doesn't remember me"

"Don't worry, Elena. I will fix this" Bonnie promised.

"I promise you we will get his memories back and he'll be in love with you all over again" Bonnie joked. A small smile crept on Elena's face at her joke. It made Bonnie smile too.

"I'm not going to worry. At least he isn't dead." Elena told herself. Bonnie nodded and rubbed Elena's shoulder.

Elena gave Bonnie a half smile before she walked away heading upstairs. Bonnie watched her and sighed. She would have to stay up all night researching that spell to understand what happened. Hopefully, she would see her Grams soon so maybe she could ask her what went wrong.

"Bonnie,"

Bonnie broke away from her thoughts and looked at Jeremy. She had forgotten that he hadn't left yet.

"Yes, Jeremy" She said. Jeremy looked around momentarily before looking her straight in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just that," He started as he looked away and sighed before looking back at her. "It's just that you told him that we weren't dating"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She did not know how to respond to that. What was he trying to say? She wrapped her arm around herself and stared at Jeremy. She could not respond. Jeremy must have taken the hint because he spoke again.

"I mean. I know that we're broken up but-"

"Was I supposed to lie to Damon?" Bonnie asked confused.

"No, it just that… when you said it, it made me feel weird" He started. "It made me feel like we're not supposed to be broken up. I mean, Bonnie, you already know that I did not want to break up with you. I really just thought that you wanted some space."

Bonnie tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. Jeremy had been pretty accepting of their break up so it surprised her that they were even having this conversation. It never seemed like he really cared.

"Just think about it and get back to me," Jeremy said and he gave her one nod before he quickly turned to leave. Bonnie stood in the middle of the living room by herself. She tried to take in the whole situation that happened today. It was a lot but she could fix it. She wouldn't be able to fix her own relationship problems but she would definitely be able to fix Elena and Damon's.

She didn't care if she had to knock some sense into Damon Salvatore herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think this is working, little witch"

In the past, Bonnie could ignore Damon easily. He was like an annoying little fly that liked to buzz around but eventually if you ignored it, it would go away. By the second hour, Bonnie realized that thought wasn't true. Bonnie was use to a fly buzzing near her ear. However, she was not use to a man sitting next to her practically purring in her ear.

Bonnie would admit to herself that at first she judged Elena for being with Damon. First, Damon was Stefan's brother. They might not be the poster boys for brotherhood but they were brothers. Second, Damon was a psychotic murdering vampire. At least Stefan felt guilt for his murders. Damon did not.

Now that Bonnie sat next to Damon with his lips close to her ear, she could admit she was wrong for judging Elena. She could actually praise her best friend for having the restraint she did with Damon. His voice was sin.

"It would work if you paid attention more," She retorted.

She sat on living room of the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon, Stefan, and Elena. She tried the few memory spells she could find but there weren't many. The few she did find did not work.

"How about we tell you about some of the things you missed and that might help you jog your memory," Elena offered. Damon looked away from Bonnie and over at Elena.

"No offense, but it's kind of weird talking to-" He raised his hand and pointed at her face lowering it all the way down her body. "A Katherine look alike"

Elena bit her lip but smiled. She was determined.

"I think that would be a great idea" Stefan said as he entered the room. Bonnie was grateful to see him. This situation could not be more awkward. She hated being caught between two lovers, especially when those lovers were Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. Two of the most stubborn people she knew.

"Who asked you?" Damon asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes before sitting up straight.

"Okay, hit me with anything"

The room became quiet as they all tried to search for things to say. Bonnie didn't know what to say to Damon. Most memories she had with him were not good. She didn't think they had any happy moments together if she was being honest.

"Well for starters, Katherine is dead." Stefan said.

"I know you told me. And your still lucky I haven't broken your neck again for that" Damon said with hard eyes. Bonnie glanced between the two brothers unsure of what to say. Stefan seemed not fazed. It was strange to hear Damon talk this way. Even though Bonnie knew Damon had loved Katherine at one point, after everything she had done, even without his memories, it was strange for anyone to stick up for her.

"She didn't love you," Bonnie said. It was the only thing she could say.

Damon glanced over at her, his eyes remaining hard even looking at her. He rolled them before looking away.

"So, she really wasn't in that tomb," He muttered to himself. Bonnie could hear the disappointment in his voice and felt sad for him. He loved a woman like Katherine who did not love him. She did not want him to relive that again.

"Me and you…" Elena started but it seemed like she had a hard time trying to relay the rest of her thoughts.

"Me and you, what?" Damon asked bored. He leaned back resting his weight on his arms. Bonnie stared at his long pale fingers. Those same fingers that tried to choke her once. Those fingers that did everything to protect Elena. Those fingers that slowly found their way over to hers. Bonnie blinked at the sight. Pale long fingers played with her brown manicured ones. She tried to tell herself that she was unaffected by the touch but she would be lying.

"Me and you are in love with each other" Elena blurted out. Bonnie looked up at Elena who was staring at their hands. Bonnie tried to pull hers back but Damon wouldn't let go.

"What?" He asked surprised. "Really?"

He glanced over at Bonnie with a look that wanted confirmation. Bonnie nodded. He pulled his hand back. The sigh of relief she thought she would fill never came.

"I mean don't get me wrong. You're hot." Damon said with a quirk of an eyebrow. "But I remember when I asked Stefan why he came here, he told me that he came to Mystic Falls to be with someone."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Little witch, you're gorgeous but not really my brother's type. And your friend, the blondie, is not really my brother's type either. So, I'm going out on a limb here and going to say… that he came for the Katherine look alike. Am I wrong?"

Bonnie glanced over to Elena and Stefan. Stefan looked like he wanted to rip his brother head off but he kept calm as he squeezed his fists. Elena was surprised by Damon's words and looked away. Damon watched over them with a knowing smile.

"I thought so. Now, I know you and I don't have the best brother relationship, Stefan. But you really wouldn't let me steal your girl. Not after last time."

Stefan looked away and Bonnie could see his jaw twitch.

"Damon, you don't have to say it like that" Elena said. She glanced over to Stefan with guilt etched on her face before looking away.

"I'm right?" He laughed. "I really stole your girl again. I must have really wanted to piss you off by banging your girl"

Elena's eyes widen at his words. Bonnie blinked and Stefan was now on top of Damon.

"Damon, don't be an ass" Stefan said. Bonnie looked over to Elena who looked like she was close to blinking back tears. She let out a deep sigh and squeezed her eyes shut. She did not know how to deal with this. Damon had a knack for pissing people off. He even pissed Elena off but he always much nicer to her compared to everyone else. It felt like she was in a twilight zone.

"It wasn't like that, Damon. Me and you fell in love. It wasn't because you were trying to hurt, Stefan" Elena cried out. She stood up and walked closer to them. Bonnie decided this was her chance to move away. She did not want to be in the middle of this. The feeling of not belonging was swirling around her. This was not her fight.

"Bonnie brought you back to me," Elena explained to Damon as she bent down in front of him. Stefan did not push his weight off him. "You were dead and it broke me, Damon. I couldn't go on without you."

"So Bon-Bon brought me back," He said casually and Bonnie paused in her steps. She turned around as she stood next to the recliner. Those eyes stared back at her.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. Pushing Stefan off him, he stood up.

"Huh?" Bonnie let escape her lips. She did not know how to respond to that question. She was tired of people asking her questions that she could not respond too.

"Why did you save me?"

Bonnie held in a breath as she tried to list the reasons. It was expected of her? Bonnie was there to save and fix. When something went wrong her friends looked towards her to help in saving the day. She was there to save. Damon even had a hand in bringing her back from the dead even if he only did it for Elena alone. She could remember his reaction when Jeremy told him. For the briefest second, she thought he might have been sadden by her death. In his eyes, she thought she saw it. But seconds later she realized that he was sadden because it made Elena sad. She saved Damon's life because of Elena.

"I saved you because of Elena… and Stefan," She started and rubbed her hands on the side of her jeans. "Elena was really sad without you. She's already lost enough and she couldn't lose you too, Damon"

"So, you did it for them?" He asked as he suddenly appeared in front of her. This time she did not jump. She searched his blue eyes wondering what they were asking her to say. What did he want to hear from her?

"I saved you," She started before letting out sigh. "I saved you because I was supposed to do it. They needed you back. You even told me yourself that you needed to get back to Elena. That's why I saved you, Damon. I don't know what else you want me to say"

"Don't worry you already said it, witch"

Bonnie winched at the sound of his voice. It was no longer calm and laced with a tinge of humor. It was gone and reminded her of the usual tone she got from Damon. Indifference. She thought she would miss it but now she wanted the calm back again. Damon turned away from her and looked at Elena and Stefan. Elena's gaze was filled with wonder as she stared at Damon. Stefan looked confused like he could not figure out what his brother was thinking. Bonnie was sure that she looked like them both right now.

Damon walked over to the table and poured himself a drink. He took a long gulp.

"Look Elena," Damon said slowly like he was testing her name out of his lips. Trying to see if it sounded foreign to him or not. "I'm going to be honest with you. I really don't care what me and you had in past or not, all right. I was probably banging you to get back at my brother anyway. From the way, my brother keeps looking at you, I think one brother is enough-"

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

Elena's eyes were hurt but Bonnie could tell from the way she stood frigid that she was shutting down. She could only take Damon's words for so long.

"Damon, I understand that you don't remember but I refuse to give up on you, okay" Elena started, both of her hands falling away from her chest to her sides. "You do this even when you don't have your memory" A grim laughed escaped Elena's.

"I do what, sweetheart?" The humor was back but now annoyance was laid over that.

"You try to ruin everything between us. You can't let yourself be happy, but, I won't allow you to do this to us. I'm going to get your memory back, no, I'm going to make you realize that you love me and we love each other" Elena's voice raised before she let out a sigh. Her worry and anxiety only went up when she became a vampire.

Damon did not seem to care.

"Thanks for your little speech, sweetheart. But how about you tell it to someone that cares" Damon said.

Stefan moved from his position next to Elena in front of Damon. He looked like he was ready to snap his neck but he only stood back to shake his head. He moved around him and left out the door. Elena walked in front of Damon and touched his arm. She rubbed the skin on his arm and Bonnie could tell that it was something intimate about that between them. Bonnie was sure that Elena probably knew every square inch of his body from that summer alone before she went to college. Elena opened her mouth as though she wanted to speak but when she looked at Damon's gaze she closed them shut and turned to leave.

Bonnie wondered why she was still there. It was her turn to leave now. She turned on her heel to leave but paused at the sound of a laugh.

"Are you leaving me too?" He asked. Bonnie turned back around just in time to see the drink he had thrown across the room. She watched as the glass shattered and the brown liquid fell down the wall. She shook her head with disgust and turned to look back at Damon who had a grin on his face.

"You're doing it again, Damon" She said. "We're only trying to help you and you have to make a mess of everything"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her words but she continued.

"I know you don't remember Elena but you don't have to be an ass to her. She's the only one who puts up with your craziness-"

Bonnie thought she almost jumped out of her skin when Damon appeared before her eyes darkened with anger.

"Do you think that because I'm attracted to you that you can say anything to me? Huh? Bonnie. I could snap your neck right now and not think twice about it." Damon breathed heavily onto her and Bonnie could smell the liquor on his lips. She knew that he could probably hear her heart beating rapidly but she refused to back down. Nothing bothered her more than allowing anyone, especially a vampire, especially a vampire named Damon Salvatore, seeing her weak. She refused to allow him to see her shook by his words or his dominance.

Damon stared in her eyes as he edged forward. Bonnie blinked.

"Don't touch me." She breathed out. Damon let out a smile but his eyes told something different. She felt the tension leave her body when Damon moved away from her.

"Welp, this is a cause for celebration. Me needing to be mad at myself for not remembering what I've done in the past."

Bonnie watched as Damon grabbed his leather jacket from off the couch and casually walked to the door.

"Lock the door on your way out, Bon-bon. And how about the next time you do some saving, do it right."

Bonnie jumped at the sound of the door slamming. Once she felt like Damon would not suddenly appear in front of her again, she slowly fell to her knees. Damon still scared her. Countless times Damon had murdered someone on a whim. Most of times it wasn't because he hated them, it was a part of his nature. He killed to kill. He was a predator and Bonnie in that moment felt the same way she did when Damon first tried to take the necklace that Caroline gave her. Fear.

But his parting words bothered her and she could feel the anger slowly melt away. He was right. It was not his fault that he could not remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie was a stubborn person and her father never failed to remind her that every chance he got. She could admit that sometimes she did not want to admit that she was wrong. But once she got back home and thought about what Damon said, it made her realize how wrong she really was. It probably sucked to wake up one day and everyone is telling who you are. She did not know how that felt for Damon, but she felt bad for getting angry with him when she knew she was truly mad at herself.

Bonnie did not strive for perfection like her best friend Caroline but she also was not accepting of when bad things happened on her part. It just hurt her to see Elena hurt. And if she was being honest with herself it was weird to have Damon showing interest in her. He never did before so she did not know why he was doing it now. At first, she thought that he was doing it to be his witty self. Damon did not admit it but he was an entertainer. He liked to entertain those around him with what he thought was humor. When he told her that he wanted her, it was something else. It sounded like he meant it and Bonnie didn't know what to think of that, so she tried often not too.

But Bonnie knew one thing: Her and Damon were not an option.

She decided to head to the Grill. She knew from talking to Elena that it was Damon's usual spot, for the alcohol alone. She was hoping she could find him there since when she spoke to Stefan he said that he was not home and he lost him. Bonnie didn't want to imagine what Damon was doing. This Damon was different. He was Damon when he first got to Mystic Falls, not the Damon who put away his homicidal tendencies for the sake of Elena's love.

Bonnie stood outside of the Grill and tried to calm her nerves. She hoped he was in there and would accept her apologies. Apologies weren't her thing, especially when it came down to someone she really didn't like. Pushing her thoughts to the side, Bonnie grabbed the door handle but paused. She heard something. It sounded like a scream. Bonnie looked around at her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, she slowly crept over to the side of the building. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she edged over to the corner.

Peaking over, she gasped.

It was Damon biting a human. Bonnie felt anger creep under her skin.

"Damon!" She yelled as she came out of the corner. Damon pulled his head back, eyes cold as he turned to stare at her. They squinted at her before softening. Bonnie frowned at the sight in front of her. Damon had blood smeared on his lips and trickling down the corners of his mouth. When his smiled, two teeth pointing out, glimmering with blood, she wanted to break his neck. This is what she was afraid of. Old Damon.

The woman looked over at Bonnie with fear in her eyes and tried to sneak out of the grip that Damon had on her. She whimpered when she felt him grip her shoulder hard. Tears welled in the woman's eyes.

"Let her go, Damon. Don't make me hurt you." Bonnie said. She braced herself, prepared to use her magic to take Damon out. She hadn't used her favorite spell in a while.

Damon grinned. He looked over at the woman who was staring at her with pleading eyes.

"You hear my friend over there. She wants me to let you go. Now why would I do that when you taste so good." Damon said and pulled his head back ready to attack again.

She casted an aneurysm.

Damon stopped before he could sink his teeth down as his head vibrated in my pain. He pulled away from the woman falling to his knees. He could not understand why his head felt like it wanted to explode but he knew it had to do with Bonnie. He hated witches. He gasped out when he felt it stop. Heaving, he sucked in all the oxygen he could. Blinking repeatedly, he stood up again and glared at Bonnie. She now stood next to the woman holding her. The woman cradled her own neck tearfully.

Damon wanted to rip the witch's head off. Hot or not.

"It's going to be okay." Bonnie murmured to the woman who was getting weaker from the way she leaned heavily on Bonnie. That did not stop Bonnie from glaring back at Damon.

"Heal her," Bonnie demanded.

"Now, why would I do that, witch?" Damon asked as he flashed in front of Bonnie and the woman. Bonnie did not flinch but the woman let out a small cry.

"If you don't heal her now I will do something way worse to you than that." Bonnie threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Damon asked eyes glowing in the midnight glow. Bonnie tried to compose herself. She cursed Stefan for losing Damon so easily and Elena for not watching him. This was not supposed to be her job. They should have known better. This woman was bleeding out fast and she didn't know how long she had.

So, she set Damon's sleeve on fire. Damon looked at the fire on his jacket and his eyes widened. He quickly tried to put the flame out as he felt the heat on his body. When he realized it would not go away, he glared over at Bonnie.

"Stop it."

"What was that?"

"Stop it and I'll heal her, dammit" Damon growled out. Bonnie quickly put the flame out and Damon bared his teeth. She knew that he wanted to kill her but the feeling was mutual. She hadn't felt this way about Damon in a long time. She always knew he was dangerous but she let her guard down when he started dating Elena.

Damon stomped over, his eyes staring the woman down who looked she was on the verge of passing out with her eyelids dropping. Bonnie rubbed her shoulder and Damon bit his wrist and then brought it over to the woman. The sight of it made the woman's eyes pop open and she looked repulsed by the bloody wrist that was coming near her mouth.

"No, stop-" She begged but Damon shoved his wrist into her mouth. The woman's eyes flinched shut before she involuntarily started to drink the blood. Bonnie watched as the woman pulled her arm away from her neck and it was healed.

"Now, compel her" Bonnie said as Damon snatched his wrist away from the woman. Bonnie snatched her plaid shirt that was tied on her waist and wiped the woman's body of blood. No one could find out this happened. Damon looked like he wanted to argue but he compelled her anyway.

"You fell. Now go get in your car, go straight back home and don't remember any of this" Damon finished with a snap.

The woman stood straight, eyes numbly open, and turned walking out the way of the alley. Bonnie cursed as she looked at her favorite plaid t-shirt destroyed. She would have to burn it. She jumped and nearly screamed. Her eyes went wide with the feel of Damon's hand wrapped around her neck. She was pushed against the wall and could feel his entire body on hers. Pale blue eyes glared into hers.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Bonnie sputtered out. It was hard to talk with pressure on her throat. Damon held her tighter and Bonnie eyes glazed.

"Damon, please let me go" She begged. She wanted to give Damon a chance. She wanted to believe in Damon. Believe in the guy who would do anything for his loved ones. She wanted to believe that Damon had an inkling of kindness and humanity. If not, he would force her hand.

She coughed and got prepared to use her spell. If Damon gripped her neck any tighter, he would kill her. But suddenly his hands were no longer choking her and slowly losing its grip.

The grip had turned into a cradle, thumb stroking the side of her neck. Damon's blue eyes were no longer angry but filled with regret.

Bonnie coughed and Damon pulled back. She tried to breathe as much as possible and could feel the heat on her skin. Spit flew out of her and she sighed. She massaged her neck and glared over at Damon who stood next to the wall staring at her. His eyes were curious, waiting, waiting for her to do, or say something.

"You asshole" Bonnie said. Damon did not respond but continued to stare at her.

"How could you do that to that poor woman?" She asked shaking her head.

"I'm a vampire. It's in my nature." He offered with a shrug. The remorse that was once in his eyes were gone. Bonnie bit down on her lip. She was pissed.

"I'll call Stefan to come get you." Bonnie told him and turned around leaving.

"I can't believe I was going to apologize to that asshole." She muttered to herself as she opened her car door but it slammed back close. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and saw Damon standing there.

"Apologize for what?" He asked as he looked pointedly away from her. It did not stop Bonnie from glaring at him. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Does it matter now? I take it back anyway" She said. Damon looked down at her searching into her eyes before he sighed.

"Dammit! What were you going to apologize for Bonnie?" He asked again. Bonnie stared at him curiously, her anger slowly thinning. Did he really care?

"If I tell you, will you not feed on another innocent person again?"

"Innocent, that girl practically through herself at me!" Damon exclaimed. Bonnie pursed her lips.

"She probably wanted to have sex with you. Not get mauled" Bonnie shouted back.

"Whatever, I'm a vampire. Vampires feed on humans or have you not seen Twilight yet? I thought it was the rage these days… Or has that passed… in my missing memories?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Damon,"

"What?"

"Are you going to promise me or not?"

"Do I get to feed on you?"

Bonnie glared harder even though the prospect didn't scare her as much as it once did. Not when Caroline had admitted to her that it did feel good after the first initial wave of pain. She must have taken too long to answer because when she looked at Damon, a grin was now present on his face.

Bonnie glared more.

"I'll take that as a yes from you, and in turn I'll give a yes for your answer too. Do we have a deal?" He raised his hand to shake mockingly but Bonnie could tell that he was serious.

"I'm not going to let you bite me but… I wanted to apologize…" She tried to speak the words as they got caught in her throat.

"I wanted to apologize for being upset with you earlier- or since you got back. You don't remember and I shouldn't have expectations of you when you don't remember who you were before you died a week ago-" Bonnie shook her head at how ridiculous she sounded. "Whatever, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, Damon. Sorry for forcing things on you." She sighed and let her shoulders relax. She felt better now that she got that off her chest and hopefully Damon kept his half of the deal and did not feed on anymore humans. She could not handle the psychotic version of Damon she first met all over again. She would have him chained in a dungeon before she re-lived that again.

Bonnie looked at the ground waiting for Damon to say something. Looking at her shoes now, she wondered why Damon still had not spoken and glanced back up. She jerked back when she looked directly into his eyes. He had gotten closer to her and she did not notice because she too was busy looking at her blue shoes.

Bonnie was trapped between her car and Damon. She looked away from his gaze and turned right. The feel of his breath blowing softly on her cheek sent a chill through her. He was incredibly close now and Bonnie wanted to melt away. She could feel Damon's gaze flickering on her body and she cursed herself for wearing the low-cut tank top that revealed a little of her cleavage. Not too much that her Dad would glare at her as she walked out the door but just enough for second glance or two when men walked pass.

A gasp escaped her at the feel of his cool lips on her check. Soft and gentle, they pressed against her skin and she could feel the flower bloom in her stomach. He dragged his lips across her cheek over to her ear.

"Thank you, Bonnie" He whispered and his words shot through her and zapped right into her inner thigh. He kissed her ear and then dragged back to her cheek, another press of lips, before they made their way to the corner of her mouth. Her eye lids fluttered. The feel of his hands grabbing her chin startled her and suddenly she was no longer looking into the distance but into an ocean of eerie blue water. The type that you saw only in the clearest blue ocean. His eyes were gorgeous.

"Bonnie," He whispered and then swooped down to kiss her. It was gentle at first and slowly became more demanding and needy. Bonnie did not know what to do. She refused to wrap her hands around him, something that was so natural for her to do when she kissed someone. It made her feel closer to them and more connected. But she was not supposed to be connected to Damon because he was not hers to belong to. She settled for the front flaps of his leather jacket.

Not too personal, not too connected.

As soon as she did, his arms fell away from her car and wrapped around her. He crushed her in his arms, smashing her into him, breathing in each other, and drowning their self in a kiss without pause.

The kiss was incredible. A kiss she never felt before. A kiss that did not belong to her but to her best friend. Bonnie felt sick. She slowly let the flaps of his leather jacket fall away from her hands, after one more caress of her lips against his surprisingly soft ones, she pushed him away.

Damon stood arms extended looking down as though he was wondering why she was no longer there. She glanced away refusing to look at him. Refusing to look at the mistake she made. Elena could never find out or this would be the end of their friendship. She could not lose another person in her life and refused too.

Plus, even if Bonnie did not want to admit it to herself, because it sounded so dirty and cruel, the word advantage kept appearing in her thoughts. Was she taking advantage of Damon who did not have the memories of his love for Elena? If he had his memories right now he would not be here with her but with Elena, probably giving her the same kiss, no- it would probably be something better. He didn't even love Bonnie; she could only imagine what his kiss was like when he was in love.

"Bonnie," Damon started but she shook her head stopping his words. She looked over to him. He now stood with his arms at his side.

He looked unsure of himself, and this was a first for Bonnie but then a lot of these things were new to her. Damon flirting with her, whispering to her, looking solely at her, kissing her. These were firsts that she would never forget. Secret moments that she would keep in the back of her mind for the years later after she got older to think about on a random Sunday.

When Bonnie Bennett got the guy. That's how she would think of it. She let out a smile.

"So, is that a good sign, Bon-Bon?" He asked with a grin. Bonnie smiled more.

"No, it's not" She shot down and laughed at Damon's eye roll. The corners of his mouth tugged gently and Bonnie's eyes watched in awe. It was first for everything. A first smile.

She sobered immediately. Bonnie had to stop this before it could get anywhere. She would not lose Elena. She had already lost enough.

"Please don't tell, Elena" She begged. Damon frowned and she shook her head. "No, I'm serious. Please, this will break her. She's waited for you to come back so long. If she knew that you and me… Just don't"

She watched Damon's eyes shift around. He looked angry, ready to hit something. She was scared it would be her. Well, that's what she thought until he looked back over at her with a mischievous gaze in his eyes. Bonnie paused.

"Wait, am I missing something?" She asked from the twinkle in his eye.

"I won't tell her if you let me put it on you again, Sabrina." He said with a grin. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his cheesiness and could not stop the smile stretching upon her face.

"No," She said firmly hands falling to her hips. She realized now that she would have to set the standard for self-control for Damon to do it.

"Well, I guess I'll call Elena and tell her about that hot- and must I add epic kiss I had with her hottie best friend" Damon pulled his from phone out.

"I wondered what I have her listed under as- Boo, Katherine Lookalike, my brother's girl" Damon said as he scrolled through his phone. Bonnie's heart skipped. She ran over and tried to snatch the phone but he held it up high. She was much shorted than Damon, only standing at 5'2, compared to him towering over her at 5'9. Bonnie hated being short. She tried to stand up on the tip of her toes but she could suddenly feel herself fall back. Damon's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. He grinned.

"I need that kiss before I call your bestie" He said as he shook the phone in his head. Bonnie cursed as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Okay, I'll do it but this will be the last time." She would not admit that she probably wanted this kiss more than he did. She didn't know what was possessing her to want Damon. She could not stand him before and never could understand why Elena would choose him over Stefan.

But now she understood. Somewhat. At least on the physical part.

It felt good to be wanted by Damon Salvatore.

She leaned up to kiss him and paused.

"Is that your hand on my ass?" She asked and he squeezed it in response. Bonnie squealed and glared at him. Damon shrugged.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm an ass man?"

Before Bonnie could reply, he kissed her again, stopping her words, thoughts, and heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon Salvatore would be the death of Bonnie. When she came over to tell Elena that she was trying to get in contact with her cousin, Lucy, for the spell that would help Damon, she thought that was exactly what she would be doing. Instead, when she stepped inside the Boarding House, she walked in on the sight of Elena looking in terror as Damon held Jeremy up by his throat.

Bonnie gasped immediately and dropped her bag. Damon did not remove his grip but glanced over from the sound. The grin that was plastered on his face slowly turned into a thin line at the sight of her. She stared at Damon as he stared back at her.

He did not let go of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy coughed as he tried to speak. His face was turning red and Bonnie wasn't sure if it was from the pressure on his throat or the anger he was feeling. Jeremy never liked Damon period. He did not like him before he was dating his sister. He did not like him after he was dating his sister. In Jeremy's eyes, Damon was the cause of all problems in his life and Elena's. Sometimes Bonnie thought that to be true herself, like now.

"Damon, please let him go!" Elena begged. Bonnie could hear the panic in her voice and she cringed. They definitely had the old Damon back. The one who cared more for himself and the thought of having his true love back.

"What? He's a prick. I'm tired of hearing this little guy's voice" He said as he looked at Jeremy. "You pesky little fly"

Damon gripped his neck harder and Elena screamed.

"Stop!" She cried aloud.

Bonnie sucked her teeth.

"Let him go, Damon" She demanded. She was tired of him being an asshole and doing whatever he liked. The kisses he gave her did not change anything about his personality. At this moment, she found him to be revolting. Damon clinched his teeth.

"Stop telling me what to do, witch. Or I'll snap his neck now" Damon said. Bonnie snorted.

"Do it" Bonnie dared him and Elena's head snapped back at her in disbelief.

"Let another death be on your hands. I don't care. Jeremy has had a longer life than most. If it'll make you feel better. Do it" Bonnie said. She gulped to herself and hoped that the sound of Jeremy's groaning would mask her beating heart. She wanted to call Damon out on his bluff. If it was one thing that she had learned about him was that he liked attention. And when he did not get it, he brought it to himself anyway. She just prayed that Jeremy had his ring on so she would not have to use another spell to bring him back to life.

"Are you testing me?" Damon asked as he tightened his grip.

Bonnie turned on the balls of her feet. "Whatever, I don't care"

Bonnie jumped when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her before she could make it out of the foyer. He stood there without Jeremy in hand anymore. She heard a thud hit the floor and assumed that was Jeremy. Bonnie could hear Jeremy breathing shallowly and Elena speed over to him. Elena asked if her brother was okay. Damon was glaring at Bonnie. For a second, she thought she saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes but it flashed by so quickly, she could have imagined it.

"You don't care about your little boyfriend, Bon-Bon? I wouldn't expect that from you. Not Bonnie the Good Witch" He said sarcastically.

"Do you feel better?" She asked on purpose. The humor in his eyes vanished that quickly.

"Huh? Do you feel better after that? If Jeremy died would you be happy" She asked again. Damon looked like he wanted to murder her right there. His gaze shot through her as his eyes lit up.

"I can see why I chose Elena instead of you, Bonnie. You're no fun."

That hurt. And Bonnie knew why. Everyone chose Elena first. If it wasn't Elena they chose Caroline. It sucked to be third choice every time and Bonnie thought that she got used to it but it was moments like this that made it hurt more. Bonnie decided then not to let her mind dwell on that too long. Elena was more… fun than her. Caroline was caring and doting. Bonnie was none of those things. She got it.

She would not engage in Damon's antics. If he wanted to do stupid things, he could do it on his own without her trying to baby him every step of the way.

"Then stay with Elena. That's the love of your life anyway. I'm leaving."

She glanced over at Elena with a sympathetic look. Elena looked perplexed at what was happening. Bonnie would text her later. This was the way to get Damon to shift his focus. Damon hated to be ignored. It pissed him off more than anything. She was going to step around him but he moved in front of her. He leaned down and softly rested his chin on the crook of her neck, by her ear.

"Do you want me to tell Elena about…?" He whispered softly in her ear, low enough so that only she could hear it. Bonnie stiffened. Damon let out a chuckle. This was her fault. She should have never fell for Damon's charm and kissed him. Now he was using it against her. Bastard.

Bonnie pushed him off her and he laughed.

"So where are we heading today, mi-lady?" He stepped out of her way and held his arm out. Bonnie glared which earned her another laugh. She shoved pass him but did not say anything when he followed behind her.

Just like she thought, Damon would be the death of her.

Xxx

Bonnie was more annoyed than ever when Damon would not allow her to get in her car and forced her to get in his. She was even more annoyed when he drove her to college. She was pissed when he got out of the car and followed her inside. Livid would be the next word to explain how she felt now with Damon sitting next to her in class, after he compelled the professor to allow him in. He did not forget to also add that he should ignore him and Bonnie if they spoke.

So now she sat next to Damon as he spoke animatedly to her. Quite loudly judging from the way the other students would glance over at them. Bonnie gave a sheepish smile as she tried to move her seat softly but Damon only moved with her. It was quite annoying. Damon was driving her crazy. The flowers blooming in her stomach never went away. She was pretty sure it was a garden in there by now.

She promptly ignored him and tried to pay attention to what the professor was lecturing about but it was hard. Damon was talking non-stop about nothing and she refused to engage with him. She continued to jot down the notes in her Honors History course when she heard something.

Her fingers stopped moving and she glanced over at Damon, who was drumming his fingers on the desk, eyes trained on nothing as he talked.

"Did you say Katherine?" She asked and he stopped talking and slowly looked over at her. He blinked.

"No, I was talking about how Kurt Cobain died in-"

"No, I'm pretty sure you said Katherine" Bonnie said as her eyes bored into his. His drumming stopped.

"Well… I'm kind of wondering what happened to her-"

"She died."

"I already know that, Bonnie" He said rolling his eyes. "I mean Stefan told me what happened but I can't help but feel like he's not telling me everything. You know being his… Stefan-like self- trying not to hurt his big bro"

Bonnie looked down at the table and thought about Katherine. There was nothing about that woman that she could understand. Katherine was a strange creature. How was it possible that no could care about anyone but their self? Bonnie could never understand it. Katherine was the total opposite of her.

"Bonnie,"

"Huh?" She said softly as she looked up to see Damon waving his hand.

"Earth to Bonnie. Are you going to tell me?"

Bonnie sighed.

"What is there for me to tell? Katherine was…" She could not find the words to explain how cruel this woman was.

"Beautiful" Damon offered with a grin. Bonnie raised an eyebrow before she half snorted, half laughed. Damon glared.

"She tried to kill you- No, I'm sorry. She did. She killed you, Damon. With no remorse." She said with a shrug. Damon gritted his teeth together. A beat passed before Bonnie decided to speak again. This was clearly bothering him even if he did not admit it. She forgot about Damon that loved Katherine. This was him now.

"Damon-" She started but Damon cut her off.

"What did she look like?" He asked. Bonnie thought to herself for a moment.

"Like Elena but-"

"I know that" Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie glared at him and he looked away.

"You cut me off" Bonnie said and Damon waved her off. "What I was going to say was she looked like Elena but she was more…"

She tried to find the word to define Katherine.

"Hot?" Damon offered. Bonnie shook her head.

"Sensual. Sexy. Confident. She knew who she was and no one could tell her different. Not even Stefan"

Damon didn't say anything for a moment. Bonnie started to write down the notes again.

"Elena and her look so alike. Sometimes I think I'm looking at Katherine but then she talks and her movements. It's so different from her. Its-"

"Off putting?" Bonnie offered and he glared at her for interrupting him.

"I wasn't going to say that, Witchy… or maybe I was" He stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. "Anyway, Stefan told me that Katherine killed me because I hated her and was torturing her on her death bed."

"I just can't imagine myself doing those things- I mean I could do that to someone else but not her" He trailed off and shook his head. Bonnie bit her lip. She could tell that this was really bothering him. He looked guilty.

"Damon, Katherine was not a good person. You don't know how many times she tried to hurt one of us, including you. She didn't care for anyone but-"

"Stefan" He growled and snapped the pencil that he stole from her earlier. Bonnie sighed.

"Why do you hate Stefan so much?" She asked exasperated as she shook her head. She turned away from him to look at the board. Before she could place her pen back on the paper, Damon snatched it away. Bonnie screwed her face as she looked over at him. She sighed. He clearly wanted her to listen. And she would if it would help Damon to get off her back. And maybe even help him feel better but she would not admit that to herself.

"I don't hate my brother. I- I love my brother and hate him a little. I love my brother more than I hate him. It's just that he always gets everything. He's always been perfect. Everything that our Father Dearest wanted. He would praise Stefan for everything and shun me. I could do no right in the old man's eyes. And then I met Katherine,"

He shifted in his seat to look directly at her.

"She made me feel like I was wanted. I knew that she felt something for my brother too but I thought she would choose me. I thought this once that I would be the chosen one. I knew who Katherine really was. I saw her as her and I wanted her as her. Stefan couldn't even love Katherine without being compelled to do so but I," He stabbed his chest with his finger. "I loved her without expecting anything but her love in return. I wanted to live an eternity forever with her but then Stefan had to go and fuck everything up. Katherine was taken that night because of him. And he just moved on once he wasn't compelled anymore. He got Katherine taken and killed our father, he TURNED me, and he just went ahead and continued on with his life. It pissed me off"

Damon sat back in his seat with a sigh.

"When I came back to Mystic Falls, it was to give my baby brother the hell that I promised him but it was also to get Katherine out. I never stopped loving her. None of the other girls I hooked up with could ever get in my heart because I gave it to her. Then I wake up and Stefan tells me that Katherine was never in the tomb." He growled. Bonnie reached over and grabbed his hand. He tried to shake it off but she held on.

"She was never there, Bonnie. What bullshit. I gave my life to that woman and she just left. I mourned for her every day and she was living her life."

Bonnie squeezed his hand gently. She could hear the pain mirrored in voice. He was really hurt by what Katherine did to him and she could not blame him. Katherine was a selfish person that used his love to her advantage but that is how she lived life. Katherine even used those that she cared about the most: her daughter and Stefan.

"She never loved me. Only him." He muttered to himself.

"Stefan loves you. Elena loves you. Alaric loved you" She said. He looked over at her.

"What about you?" He asked. Bonnie frowned. "You list a few people that care about me. Do you care?"

Bonnie did not know whether to correct him. She listed the people that she knew loved him. Did he not believe they loved him?

"Honestly Damon, I hated you at first. You were this creepy older guy taking-"

"Hot older guy," He corrected and Bonnie rolled her eyes before continuing.

"-advantage of my best friend. And you threatened me and you attacked me-"

"A love bite." That made her snort.

"You were horrible. I could understand why Stefan was giving you chances. He's your brother. But when Elena started sticking up for you, I was confused and hurt actually. You did so much to hurt those around. I couldn't understand."

"So, you hate me" Damon said sarcastically but Bonnie could hear the question in his tone.

"I hated you then. I tolerated you later… then I saw how much you loved Elena and how it changed you. You would do anything for her and I knew that you would keep her safe. I knew Elena was in safe hands with you. Plus, when I got pass that annoying personality of yours I realized it was actually a good person there, tucked away deeply in your heart."

"I don't have a heart, Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled at his words. She raised her hands signaling him to give her the notebook back. He raised it a little higher and lifted his right hand to point at his cheek. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and his eyes laughed as he made a kissy face. Bonnie tried to stop the smile on her face.

"Give it here, Damon"

"Come and get it, Bonnie"

Bonnie ignored the sexual innuendo laced in that line and reached over to grab her book. When she would not kiss his cheek. He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, and handed her the book, but not before kissing her cheek instead. She ignored the heat rising in her and looked towards the board. She would not let Damon get to her.

When Bonnie opened her book, loose papers fell out landing on the floor. Before she could reach to grab them, Damon picked them up quickly within a second. He grinned at her proudly before looking at the papers and frowned.

"UCLA, USC" He read off the list of possible schools that Bonnie had been looking at. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair. She never planned to let anyone see that, least of all Damon.

"Give it back, Damon" She demanded. Damon continued to look at the sheets of paper as though they offended him.

"Why do you want to go all the way across the world for?" He asked as he held onto the papers refusing to give it her. At this point, she would think that his frown was permanent.

"It's not all the way across the world." She said with a laugh. "I just wanted something new. I like Whitmore and being with my friends but I kind of want to put myself out there. I feel like there really isn't anything here for me anymore"

"What about your best friends and that jack ass you call your boyfriend?"

"It's not like they'll stop being my friends. I just will only be able to see them during breaks."

"And the jack of all trades?" He asked since she did not answer it the first time. Bonnie looked away.

"He's not my boyfriend." She corrected. "Jeremy will be fine without me."

"Family-"

"My Grams and Father are dead. I talk to my mother now but I really don't think it will bother her that much if I went to LA"

"What about me?" He asked. Bonnie's head snapped over to look at him. The confusion must have been obvious on her face because Damon's face became pinched.

"I like your presence… or something like that. I wouldn't want you gone. It would be lonely without my teenage witch Bonnie"

Laughter erupted through her at his words. He smiled but it was a grim, unsure one. Once again Damon was unsure of himself and Bonnie was surprised. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to it.

"Right now, you might not want me gone but when you get your memories back-" Her words caught in her throat when Damon suddenly appeared right in front of her. Their faces mere inches from each other. She could smell the mint on his breath.

"Don't go" He uttered and Bonnie's eyes glazed over at the sound of his voice and the weight of his words. The weight of them hung heavy on the self-control she built. Her job was to get Damon's memories back and not fall for him. But he made it harder for her when he told her words like this. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Okay" He questioned, eyes darting back and forth. Bonnie could not let him get the best of her. She would not allow him in her heart just so he could break it when he got his memories back. She was stronger than this. She would be stronger than this.

"Okay," She said and he grinned and planted another kiss on her lips. Bonnie clinched her thighs together.

"But," She started. He rolled his eyes and plucked her forehead. Bonnie smiled. "I want you to try to get to know Elena"

Damon let out a dramatic sigh slumping back in his seat, causing the students to look over at them. Bonnie gave Damon a look and he only shrugged in response.

"Pay attention to the professor, kids. Not me" He told them waving his hands towards the professor. When Professor Glen looked at him, Damon winked and he continued to teach. Damon turned his attention back on her.

"Why do you keep bringing this chick up? Are you trying to cause a rift between us?" He asked grabbing her hands.

"Damon, Elena is hurting because of you right now. Try to place yourself in her shoes. Imagine if your girlfriend suddenly didn't remember you."

"That's not possible, sweetheart. I'm unforgettable"

The bell rung at that moment and Bonnie gathered her books. She grabbed her papers from Damon and put them in her bag. When she looked up Damon was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you really want me to try?"

"Yes please." She answered.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie's nose turned up at the question. Why wouldn't she be sure? She shook her head from those thoughts. She would not let Damon get to her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go talk to Elena. You might gain your memories back slowly if you just tried to talk to her."

"Okay, if you say so"

Bonnie shrugged off her feelings of uncertainty and headed out the class with Damon following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bonnie opened the door to her dorm, she expected to see anyone other than Jeremy. He gave her a smile and Bonnie stared at him strangely. She did not think she would get a visit from her ex-boyfriend. It's not that she did not like Jeremy anymore or did not think of him as a friend. It's just that Jeremy was not too happy when she told him that she wanted to break up.

He did not get it. When Bonnie came back from the dead as the anchor, she adopted a new perspective on life. She was given a second chance and she did not want to waste it. She would always love Jeremy and he would always remain close in heart. But she needed something different.

"Hey Jer! What are you doing here?" She asked tenderly as she gave him a hug. The hug lasted ten seconds longer than a platonic hug should be between friends but she ignores it. He stepped back and grinned.

"I just decided to drop by and check on you"

Bonnie nodded and an awkward silence swept over the room. She could have sworn she heard the clock tick. Biting her lip, she tried to think of what to say.

"Oh, sorry about the other day. I wasn't actually going to let Damon-"

"Don't worry about it. I know you wouldn't"

Bonnie nodded and nervously ran her hands along the sides of her jeans. She slapped her hand against her when thigh when she realized Jeremy was waiting for her to let him in. She pulled the door back and stepped to the side, raising her arm to usher him inside.

"Sorry, Jeremy. I don't know where my mind has been at lately." Bonnie apologized. When Jeremy steps inside she closed the door after him.

"It's fine. A lot has been going on lately."

Bonnie laughed and walked over to her bed to sit down. Once seated, she points at the bottom of her bed for Jeremy to sit down at and smiled.

"So, what's going on?" She asked. If she was being honest she missed Jeremy's company. The friendship is what she enjoyed most about their relationship. Jeremy and Bonnie had a bond. When she died, he was the only one she could talk too.

"Uh, nothing much. Trying to get my school work done but it's hard to concentrate with everything going on"

"Yeah, if you ever need my help, ask me. I can help you with your work" She offered with a smile. Jeremy glanced over at her before looking down at his hands. He played with his fingers and Bonnie recognized that as him wanting to tell her something.

Now, she regretted opening the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed his hand. He sighed and looked over at her.

"Why did you break up with me?" He asked. Bonnie sighed. Yeah, she definitely regretted it now.

"Jer, we talked about this"

"No, Bonnie. You talked. I accepted it because I knew that you had been through a lot. Especially after your dad," Bonnie looked away and Jeremy continued hesitantly. "But it's been close to a month now and I miss you. I miss us"

Bonnie stared out her window watching as the people huddled by going different directions, to different places. Work, class, home, dorm, out of town possibly. She wished she was one of them just going somewhere, moving, breathing, living. The feeling of being stuck was something that consumed her as of late. She felt like she was stuck in a loop hole that she could not break. Turning away from the window, she looked back Jeremy who was earnestly staring back at her. Eyes filled with hope. Hope was not something Bonnie could give.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry" She started and Jeremy shook his head stopping the rest of her words.

"Is this about Anna? You know I apologized-"

"No, it's not about her. I forgave you for that. Remember"

Jeremy's eyes blinked in confusion, face pinching.

"Then what is this about…" His voice trailed off and then he stared at Bonnie. Eyebrow raised. Bonnie wondered what he was thinking.

"Then is it about Damon?" He asked suspiciously.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. Her heart thudded in her chest as she thought frantically. Maybe someone saw them in the parking lot or at school.

"It's just that Damon has been acting weird lately flirting with you" He said staring into her eyes for an answer.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Bonnie asked with a nervous laughter.

"He hasn't tried anything?"

"No." Yes. But he did not need to know that. Bonnie had it under control.

Jeremy locked eyes with her for a few moments as though he could tell if she was hiding something from him. A beat passed and he let out a relieved smile.

"Good. I know how Damon can be." Did he?

"It's okay. I'm trying to get in contact with my cousin so she can help"

"It's just hard to see him flirting with you. I don't know why Elena is still with that guy. He's an ass" Bonnie found herself sticking up for Damon.

"He doesn't remember Elena. If he if did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be bothering me." She said. Jeremy shook his head ignoring her words.

"The guy's a dick. You sound like Elena"

Bonnie sighed. It was just like Jeremy to not see pass his own problems. That was the one thing that annoyed her about him. She thought he would eventually grow out of it as he got older but he never did. It was at times like this that their age difference showed.

"So how did you get up here?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy laughed sheepishly. "Matt dropped me off but he had to go back to the grill"

Bonnie stood up and grabbed her keys from off the dresser.

"How about we get something to eat and I'll drop you back off." Bonnie suggested danglingly her keys in the air with a smile.

Xxx

Bonnie pulled up at the Boarding House that Elena and Jeremy now lived at since their old home burned down. She let the engine run as she waited for Jeremy to get out of the car. After a few moments with Jeremy sitting still, she realized that he did not want to leave. The night had been fun and it was nice that Jeremy was talking to her again but she needed to get back to her dorm so she can work on more spells.

"Bonnie,"

She looked over at him. His hands laid flat on his lap.

"I had fun tonight" He said and Bonnie smiled.

"Me too, Jer" Bonnie said and reached over to grab his shoulder and squeezed it. It was a friendly gesture and she hoped he took it as such.

"Want to stay over and watch a movie?" He asked softly, eyes still never leaving hers. Bonnie shook her head with a smile.

"We're friends, Jer"

"I know, Bonnie. But that doesn't mean that friends can't hang out."

"Jeremy, you asked me to sleep over."

"Friends can do that too"

Bonnie laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I'm going to have to say no but thanks for the offer"

Jeremy sighed defeated and then reached over to give her a hug. He held her tight as though he could not let her go. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder how many times he hugged Anna and Vicki like this. This was one of the problems in their relationship. One that she tried to pretend didn't bother her. To say she was embarrassed when Caroline told her that Jeremy made out with his dead ex-girlfriend that was a ghost was an understatement. She tried not to hold it against him because he had lost Anna so suddenly but it was hard to be rational. She wanted to be someone's one and only, as cheesy as it sounded. Jeremy did not do it on purpose but he made her question herself. Doubt herself. Be insecure with herself. She did not like feeling that way.

He let her go and waved getting out of the car before he could close the door, he leaned back in.

"Yes, Jeremy" She said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. No, seriously. Do you remember that book you left with me?"

Bonnie thought for a second before it hit her.

"Oh my gosh, Jeremy" She said excitedly. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Turning her engine off, she stepped out of the car.

"What?" Jeremy asked with a confused look but it did not stop the smile plastered on his face.

"I've been looking for that book. It was my Grams"

Shutting her door, Bonnie walked towards the Boarding House and Jeremy fell in step.

"So, I guess I did a good thing since your coming in, huh" Jeremy said proudly.

Bonnie laughed at him and opened the door.

"Shit" Jeremy grumbled.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she paused at the door.

"I left my bag in your car."

"Oh," Bonnie reached into her pocket and tossed her keys to him. "Here"

"Just wait it my room and I'll get it for you."

Bonnie nodded and headed inside. It was strangely quiet and Bonnie half expected to open the door and see Damon grinning at her or him brooding while he sat next to Stefan who was the total opposite of him. But when she made her way into the living she was surprised at the sight. Or maybe surprised was not the word she was looking for. Bonnie did not want to admit it but looking at Elena on Damon's lap as he kissed her hurt. Her heart exploded in her chest painfully. He must have gotten his memories back. Bonnie did not know why nobody told her. She would have never come here if she would have known.

"What the hell?" She turned to her side to see Jeremy standing next to her. She hadn't even heard him come in because she was too busy looking at the sight of them. They were entangled in each other's arms and Elena was kissing him like she never kissed before. The pang in her chest continued to come and she was ready to go.

Elena must have heard Jeremy and jumped back. Her hands laid on Damon's shoulders holding herself up. Damon's hands rested on her waist. He looked over at them with a lazy grin. His view took in Jeremy first and he grinned but when he looked at Bonnie that expression changed. Bonnie would not bother to distinguish how Damon looked at her right now because it really did not matter.

The silence was so thick. Jeremy was pissed and she could feel the annoyance rolling over him in waves. Elena's mouth hung open and her eyes scattered everywhere but Jeremy like she was trying to find what to say. Elena looked at Damon for help but he was staring over at them.

"So, you got your memory back," Bonnie assumed. Her teeth tugged on her bottom lip nervously. She knew this moment was going to come. She did not know why she was so hurt about it.

"No, he doesn't" Elena said for him. Bonnie paused for a second and nodded. The heat emanating in her cheeks were too much. She felt hot all over and the way that Jeremy was acting did not help. He continued to glare at both Elena and Damon but she could not understand why. She knew why she felt the way she did. Bonnie made the first mistake by letting Damon get under her skin. Damon's words hypnotized her and his lips enchanted her body making her want him in a way she never had thought of before. Now she stood here next to Jeremy feeling dumb.

Damon said nothing and it was unlike him. Elena hopped off his lap and fixed her clothes. She looked at Jeremy with sad eyes.

"Jer, we were just-" She sputtered out trying to find an excuse. Bonnie did not know why she babied Jeremy like that. Damon was her boyfriend and if she wanted to be with him she should be able too. Damon seemed to think the same way too because he spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

"He's grown, Elena. He's his own man like he tells us so often. He should be able to handle it." He said as he winked at Jeremy and then darted his eyes in on Bonnie. "Right, Bon-Bon?"

It was a challenge and Bonnie rolled her eyes. She did not have time for this. Damon was being a dick but this time she could be mad at no one but herself. She could now recall herself telling Damon to try to get to know Elena- and he was. So, how could she possibly get upset with him. But the chilling tone as she spoke said otherwise.

"Right, Damon. You and Elena continue… to explore one another and me and Jer will head upstairs" Bonnie said. It sounded more calm in her head but somehow it came out different judging from the way Damon's eyes sharpened.

"Let's go," She said as she looked over to Jeremy and grabbed his hand pulling him to the direction of the stairs.

"Wait, do you guys want to hang out? Are you staying over Bonnie?" Bonnie had put her first foot on the step and looked over at Elena who asked the question. She let the idea roll through her mind again. She only planned to get the book and leave but Bonnie would be lying if she said she was not hurt.

"Yep, I'm staying over. But me and Jer are going to watch a movie in his room. So, you guys just continue. You have to get Damon's memory back some way" She said as she gave a fake smile and went up the stairs never letting Jeremy's hand go.

When she got out of her angry state of haze and realized she was in Jeremy's room on his bed, she knew the mistake she made. Jeremy kept looking over at her curiously as he went through his room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. She tried to ease the tension out of her throat.

"I know why I'm mad. But, why are you?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his question. Yes, Bonnie should have grabbed the book and left.

"And why are you so mad, Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"I asked you a question first, Bonnie"

"If you answer me. I'll tell you"

Jeremy looked at her pointedly before plopping down in his chair. She must have been annoying him. He hated when she tried to make him talk about his feelings. But then again Jeremy did not like when anyone tried to get him to open up. Sometimes she missed the kid she used to know. The one she grew up with that always smiled and was slightly annoying but still a joy to be around. When he went through his bad boy phase and hung out with Vicki, being angry at the world and everyone in it, she thought he would move pass it. He might have gotten rid of the black nail polish but he was still holding in an incredible amount of anger and she did not know why.

"I'm just tired of him fucking my sister over. Damon's dangerous. He's not a good guy. He's a vampire" Jeremy said angrily.

"Elena's a vampire too-"

"Because of him. I'm telling you Bonnie. He's hurts everyone"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. She could not be mad at Jeremy because at one point she remembered herself thinking the same thing but that was a long time ago when Damon first came. He was not the same man and Jeremy knows that.

"He loves your sister," Bonnie said. She knows he did not want to hear that and a part of her did not want to either, the part of her that was attracted to this Damon that was attracted to her.

"Whatever," Jeremy said shaking his head. He rolled around in his chair now facing his dresser and rummaged through his things before he took out a thick brown book. Bonnie smiled when he got up to place it in her hand. She held it tightly to her chest. Anything that reminded her of her Grams made her happy. Jeremy smiled at her.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

Bonnie thought for a second.

"Twilight" Bonnie said and Jeremy groaned. This made Bonnie laugh. He went to scroll though his Netflix account and Bonnie was glad that he was distracted enough with his own anger that he forgot to ask why Bonnie was mad. She would not be able to give him an answer anyway. Getting comfortable, she laid back on his bed and tried not to think that Damon was in the same house with her, but not with her. It sucked.

Xxx

Bonnie wished she was at her dorm. It's not that she hated being in Jeremy's company. She just was not comfortable with being in his presence for too long anymore. It was fun at first. Them laughing at how terrible the movie was. Jeremy pointing out how creepy Edward was watching over Bella and Bonnie laughed. Jeremy picking Jacob's side because he said he hated vampires. Bonnie ignored the amount of conviction in his voice when he said it. They laughed so much that has prompted them to watch the next movie. The one that Bonnie hated the most.

Every time she got into the movie she could feel Jeremy trying to touch her and it annoyed her very much so. She told him that nothing would happen but it seemed like he kept trying his chances until she gave him a stern look. If she felt his hand caress her thighs again she was going to leave. But now Jeremy was dozing off as he laid behind her. She could hear the soft snores and sighed. It would be wrong of her to sneak out and she would not hear the end of it if she did so she decided against leaving.

It was 12 midnight when the urge to pee got too much for her bladder. This boarding house was so big that she could not hear what was going on beyond Jeremy's room because he picked the one farthest away from everyone else.

Stepping out into the hall she creeps quietly making sure her steps were not too loud. Maybe she was being paranoid but right now she was not ready to run into Damon or Elena. She had to get used to seeing them together but right now was not the time.

When she found the bathroom she quickly used it and washed her hands. If someone asked her, she would not be able to tell them why she was still in the bathroom. Minutes had passed but she did not feel like going back in there. In this moment, Bonnie starts to think about what California would be like. She hoped it would be a new start and different from Mystic Falls. She was pretty sure that vampires were everywhere but she would be able to handle herself. She was a Bennett Witch after all.

Shaking away her nerves she smiled. Thinking of her new life always helped her. She would have a new start soon. Opening the door, she planned to leave but did not expect to run straight into a body in front of her. Just from scent alone, she knew it was Damon. She stepped back and glared.

Damon was looking at her, eyes analyzing her as they grazed over her body. Bonnie now felt self-conscious. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me, Damon" She made sure that her tone was clear of any anger. She did not want to give Damon that benefit and a part of her also knew she was wrong for being mad at Damon in the first place. She had no right to be. But Bonnie never claimed to be in control of her emotions.

She walked forward hoping that Damon would take the hint and move to the side but he stood there tall and firm, blocking her way through. Bonnie rolled her eyes annoyed when Damon continued to stare.

"If you want to use the bathroom, you can. I'm done now. Excuse me,"

Bonnie would never get used to Damon's vampire speed. They made her jump every time. She was no longer standing in front of him but pushed against the wall next to the sink with Damon glooming over her. She watched as his hand reached for the knob on the sink and turned it on. He clearly did not want to be heard.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"You're hanging out with Little Gilbert now" He stated more than asked. She cringed at the smile on his face that was not quite a smile. She hated when Damon did that. It scared her. His blue eyes crackled with a mix of humor, anger, and annoyance.

"Yep, we're friends." Bonnie said. Damon tilted his head back and laughed.

"Friends?" He said sarcastically. "Me and you both know that little punk does not want to be friends."

"But we are." Bonnie retorted and then smiled. "Are you jealous?" She asked.

Damon's gaze hardened on her. His eyes usually reflected a clear blue ocean but now they looked like a stormy sea. Bonnie gulped and hoped her heart was not beating too loudly.

"Jealous of what, Bonnie?" He asked with a laugh. "He's a punk. I don't give a shit that you choose to fuck a toddler"

Bonnie's nose wrinkled at his words. That hurt.

"I'm jealous. Is that not you? You told me to try to get to know Elena right? It was your words, Bonnie. But whose pretty little face looks all screwed up now?"

Bonnie tried to hold her emotions in. Damon was hurting her on purpose. His words cut deep because they were true. She was jealous. She was hurt. And she was the one to tell Damon to try. That did not mean that Damon had to be an asshole about it. Bonnie wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Whatever, Damon. Just leave me alone" She said weakly anger faltering in her tone.

"Oh, poor Bonnie want to go cry to Baby Gilbert because she's jealous." He mocked. Bonnie looked down and shook her head. That was enough. Bonnie shoved him away from her. He continued to look at her with angry eyes.

"Your jealous," he said again.

"Yes, I'm jealous." She lashed out. Damon's expression did not change. "So, what? That doesn't mean you get to be an asshole to me."

"But you do"

"What?" Bonnie asked as her neck snapped towards him. Damon was driving her crazy.

"But you get to be mad at me?"

Bonnie looked at him for a moment. Green eyes trying to analyze that blue ones that were staring back at her. She did not get Damon. He was like a puzzle she kept trying to piece together and every time she got close to finishing it, she realized that she messed something up. He was impossible. The feelings of attraction she had for him was not enough to deal with this. Especially since she knew what everyone else knew. When Damon's memories came back he would not care about her at all. She wouldn't be surprised if he mocked her for these moments later.

"I'm done." Bonnie turned to leave heading back to Jeremy's room. She did not get to far before he popped up in front of her. Bonnie leaned against the wall in frustration.

"So, you're going back to Jer Bear," he said as he casually played with the hem of his shirt as though he was not purposely trying to annoy her. Bonnie pushed herself off the wall and walked pass Damon.

"Wow Bon-Bon, I didn't know you can be that desperate wanting to be with someone who chose a ghost over you."

Her footsteps faltered at his words and she paused midway. She could feel her skin get hot with embarrassment and that annoying feeling she got in her throat. The one she only got when she felt herself about to cry. Tears pricked at her eyes and she shuddered. That hurt. It hurt way more than when Jeremy actually did cheat on her with Anna. The hall was silent and Damon spoke no longer.

She did not know what possessed her to do it but she turned back to look at him. In this moment, the last person she wanted to see on this earth was him. But she had to know why. Looking at his face, his eyes no longer looked like a storm. They were clearing and turning back into a calm sea once again. Bonnie could see the regret on his face as his eyes darted around the empty hallway looking at everything but her. A gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't believe it. He was unbelievable.

She turned to head to Jeremy's room and ignored him when he called her name. Walking inside the room, Bonnie grabbed the book and shoved it into her bag. She glanced over at Jeremy who was now knocked out to the world. The movie was near the end now and Bonnie grabbed the remote and turned it off. She would explain to Jeremy why she left tomorrow but not tonight. She did not want to see another fight between Jeremy and Damon because she knew he would get angry if he told her what happened. Jeremy hated when people mentioned what he did with Anna. The last person he would want to hear that from was Damon.

Bonnie walked out of his room closing it softly behind her and headed downstairs. She needed to be anywhere but here. If she saw Damon again she might set him on fire. When she got down the steps she saw both Elena and Stefan on the couch looking into the fire. They glanced over at her confusion in their eyes.

"Hey, Bon. Where are you going?" Elena asked eyes taking in her bag. Bonnie looked over at Stefan who was staring at her curiously. She gave him a tight smile and looked back at Elena. She kept the tears at bay even though her throat felt thick with tears.

"I have something to do so I'm going to head back home."

"It's late, Bon. You should stay" Elena said. Bonnie took a deep breath. She could not do this. It would only make her cry. Here Elena was being nice to her and she was getting jealous about Damon wanting to be with her. It sounded crazy but it did not change her feelings. Now shame added on to the embarrassment.

"Its fine, Elena. I'm just going to go now." The way Elena's eyes widened, she could tell that her voice must have been angry but she could not help it. Damon made her feel shame like no one before.

She heard Elena tell her to wait but she quickly made her way for the door. She knew it was stupid to be driving this late at night to school but she could not stay here and she hated staying at her house because it only reminded her of the people she lost. She grabbed the door handle but before she could step outside, she felt arms wrap around her mid-section and pull her back into a firm chest. Bonnie did not have to look back to know that it was Damon. She wanted to murder him. She hated Damon.

The feel of his arms holding her tightly made her want to cry even more and she refused to give him the satisfaction by showing him her tears. She would not allow him to know that she cared. He did not deserve that from her.

"Bonnie," She heard him say her name as his lips brushed against her ear. Blinking profusely, she tried to keep the tears at bay. She continued to look out the door. Her exit was right in front of her but Damon held her tightly in his arms. She tugged at him but he only pulled her closer.

"Damon" She heard Elena say. Bonnie closed her eyes. She did not want them to see her this way. She hated Damon. She hated everything about him at this moment. She hated that he hurt her on purpose. Damon knew the right buttons to push with her. She hated that he made her jealous of her friend. But most of all, she hated that while she was in his arms, it made her want to release all the tension in her body.

"Let her go, Damon" Stefan said.

But Damon did not release his hold. He pushed her towards the corner of the wall and turned her in his arms so that she was now facing him. She stared up at him with bleary eyes. The first tear fell and she cursed softly. She did not want him to see that.

"I hate you," She uttered angrily staring into his eyes. She wanted him to understand how much he hurt her. Damon bit his lip and nodded as he gently put her head into his chest. A sob wracked through her as the tears began to fall.

Admitting that she was insecure with herself was something that she did not like. Bonnie never thought herself to be unattractive. When she looked at herself in the mirror every day she saw the beauty in herself. She loved her green eyes and heart shaped face. She loved her brown hair and skin. She knew her worth and beauty but everybody else did not.

She loved Jeremy. She was willing to die for Jeremy. She cared about him and even till this day she did not regret sacrificing herself for him. But it still hurt when she thought about the amount of time he spent with both Vicki and Anna when they were ghost; how much he cared about Anna till this day still. It hurt most of all that he never thought about how it would hurt her if he did kiss Anna. Anna was dead. She was not coming back. Bonnie was alive and breathing and in that moment, he chose a dead girl over her.

She forgave Jeremy for that but it did not hurt less. Damon broke down the wall she built over that memory, that memory she tried to forget and the pain flooded out. She let the tears come out until there was nothing more to hear but her sniffle.

She stood back and raised her chin as she looked at Damon. His eyes expressed regret but she did not care. She slapped him hard. Elena gasped and Stefan zoomed over. He must have thought Damon would hit her but he only turned and looked back at her.

That hit probably hurt her more than it hurt him but it felt good to do it.

"I'm going to Matt's place" She said more to herself than Stefan but he nodded anyway. Bonnie turned to leave.

"I'm sorry-" Damon started.

Bonnie swirled back around hand raised and pointed at him.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to hurt me and then apologize like everything it going to be okay, Damon" Bonnie said. She shook her head ready to say more but she could see the sadness in Damon's eyes. He really did regret what he said to her. But she would not forgive that easily. She turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for coming, Bonnie"

Bonnie gave a meek smile that did not reach her eyes. It had been a week since she had her fight with Damon and she had been avoiding coming back to the Boarding House. It wasn't until Stefan called her telling her he would need to use her magic that she decided to come. Even though Bonnie was mad, she would help Damon to get his memories back. She promised both him and Elena that she would do that for them and she was determined to do so.

"No problem, Stefan"

She stepped inside hesitantly as Stefan held the door open for her. Ignoring the curious gaze Stefan swept over her, she took two more full steps inside and sighed. There. She did it. She came inside.

Now all she needed to do for the time being was calm her nerves enough so that when she saw Damon she would not get angry. Bonnie would not lie and say that her anger did not get the best of her sometimes. That day was not one of the proudest moments in her life. Once she made it to Matt's house, where Matt stood puzzled and confused with a sleepy gaze, she finally got him to go back to sleep and she laid on his couch thinking about everything that happened that day.

Damon was being a jackass but that did not mean that she helped the situation either. She should have never stayed that night especially when she never planned to. She did it to get back at Damon and it was not fair to Jeremy. She did not want to get his hopes up high again that they would have a relationship.

"Are you sure you can do this, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked over at Stefan who stood next to her now. She smiled and hoped that would be enough for him. She knew he was probably wondering what happened that night. Elena text her none stop the whole weekend but she would not tell her what happened. She knew Damon wouldn't. She would rather keep that between them and leave it as is.

"Yeah, so what did you say you found again?"

Stefan led the way to the den that was just pass the living room. Bonnie felt relief when she did not see Jeremy, Elena, or Damon.

"Jeremy is at Matt's. Elena is with Caroline and Damon should be on his way back"

"I wasn't…" What was she going to Stefan? That she was not thinking about them when she thought of them the whole car ride there. Everything was becoming way more complicated than it had to be. This was not Bonnie's plan. When she realized she had a second chance at life, she decided that she wanted to do things a little bit more differently. She loved her friends dearly and did not regret anything that she did for them but she wanted to live life for herself, on her own terms. No more Bonnie sacrificing her life for other people. No more Bonnie the Bennett Witch saving the day. She just wanted to be herself. Without worries. Without care. She wanted to feel the selfishness that others felt.

"I'm not sure what happened between you and Damon but… I'm not going to pressure you about it, Bonnie. I know you wouldn't tell me anyway"

Bonnie nodded and he gave her a reassuring nod back. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a necklace.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked. Stefan squeezed the silver necklace in his hand before dropping it in hers.

Bonnie stared at the necklace. It was simple. Nothing that made it different from the average necklace that Bonnie saw many people wearing. It looked old like it had been on around for a while.

"Is this yours?"

"Damon's"

Bonnie glanced up at Stefan.

"You want to use the memoir spell again" She said and Stefan nodded. It was the first spell she used when she realized Damon's memories were gone. It said that it could help someone remember things forgotten but when Bonnie tried it Damon said he could still not remember. It was a pretty simple spell and it should have worked but it didn't.

"I was hoping that if you had something of Damon's maybe it would work better."

She played with the thought in her mind. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. But right now, anything was better than nothing. She wanted to ask what the necklace meant to Damon but she felt like that was information that she should have not known. She did not want to get any deeper into her attraction to Damon. Finding out old memories about Damon would make it worse.

"Okay, let's do it. I have the grimoire in my bag. I need Damon to be here-"

"I'm already here, Bon-bon"

Her heart did that annoying thumping every time Damon showed up in her presence. She bit her lip and her stomach lurched. Stefan stared at her, eyebrow raised high with question. Fixing the frown that she knew was present on her face, she slowly turned around to see Damon standing in the doorway. He was taking his leather jacket off revealing his burgundy long sleeve tee shirt. It hugged his body loosely and he pulled his sleeves up. Bonnie kept her face neutral.

Bonnie wasn't surprised when she did not hear anything from Damon since that night. A part of her wanted to open her door to see Damon standing there countless times at her dorm, but it was never him. It was always someone that was not him. She hid away the disappointment and kept working on her class work. She was one of the few students who was left on campus since it was summer now. Bonnie practically missed her whole first semester because she was dead. She buried herself between working and finding memory spells to distract herself from thinking about Damon.

"Good. I'm going to grab the grimoire and we can get started" She stated and gave them both a nod before leaving. She tried not to brush pass Damon but it was nearly impossible since he did not bother to move over.

Blooming. More flowers bloomed within her when she felt her skin touch his.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at herself. She missed the old-new Damon. The Damon that barely tolerated her and their version of friendship was bickering with one another every five minutes. That Damon would never make her feel this way. That Damon would be annoying her right now. This Damon: she did not know how to deal with.

She grabbed her bag that she left on the couch when she came in and rummaged through it to find the book. It was piles and piles of books and notes from her classes but she finally found the grimoire at the bottom.

Turning around, she jumped when she saw Damon standing in front of her now. She let her heart calm and then glared. She needed to get use to that. She should be used to that by now but one was ever prepared for someone to magically appear in front of them.

Damon was very close and he was staring down at her. Her heart did a flip when he reached down and brushed a stray hair from her face. His skin felt cool on hers and set a fire in the middle of her belly. He let his hand drop and stood back but did not say anything.

Bonnie stood there for a moment looking at him, waiting for him to say something but something never came. The only thing Damon did was stare at her. She felt uncomfortable in her skin right now and wanted to melt away. That stare was another piece that she needed to add to the Damon Salvatore puzzle piece she was working on; It fit in the section of things she did not understand about Damon. These glimpses of Damon were something she never saw before. Or maybe she just never noticed it till now.

Bonnie thought that Damon was a slime bag when she first met him. He treated Caroline horribly and though she was now okay with his relationship with Elena, she did not quite think it was a good one all of the time. Damon could protect Elena and was willing to go to the ends of earth for her and that was a good thing. But sometimes it was not a good thing. Damon was obsessed with Elena and Elena was equally as obsessed with him. Sometimes it scared Bonnie that they might do bad things thinking it was okay because they were doing good for each other.

Clearing her throat, Bonnie brought the grimiore up to her chest and walked pass Damon heading back to the den. Stefan leaned against the desk and Bonnie sat on the carpeted floor. She put the book in front of her and Stefan walked over to pass her the necklace. Closing her eyes, she held it in her hand feeling the texture before it was snatched. Eyes popping open, she glared at Damon who stood in front of her, blue eyes staring intensely at the necklace.

"Where do you get this from?" He asked Bonnie, the frown evident on his face and voice.

"You gave it to Elena. I asked Elena if I could borrow it for this," Stefan said. Damon's head snapped towards Stefan. Suspension was in his eyes. He glanced at the necklace for a second before looking at his brother again. He opened his mouth to say something but Stefan shook his head as he looked down.

"You gave it to Elena." He said with a shrug. "It was a birthday gift"

Bonnie glanced back and forth between the two brothers and then at the necklace. She did not know why she did not recognize it the first time. Elena wore that necklace constantly. It must have meant something to Damon from the surprised look on his face. She looked down. Maybe that would help him remember. Damon slowly sat down and tossed the necklace to her as though it offended him.

"Why would I give her that?" Damon grumbled to himself. Bonnie looked at the necklace wrapped around her hand and sighed. She needed to get his memories back now. Damon didn't even realize how much he loved Elena and it made her sad. Bonnie would wonder how she would feel if she was Elena. Watching the person you love most in the world not remember anything about you must have hurt.

Bonnie squeezed the necklace tightly in her left hand and put her other one out for Damon to grab. He looked at her warily and she raised an eyebrow with a look the said grab my hand now. He frowned and threw his hand out but refused to place it in hers. Rolling her eyes at how childish he could be, she grabbed his instead. Damon's hands were rough. They did not feel soft like Jeremy's. Her eyes widened when Damon laced his hands with her. She stared at their joined hands afraid to look up at him.

"You ready?" She asked.

Bonnie waited but he did not respond. After a beat passed, she looked up to find him staring at her. He did it on purpose. He nodded at her and she sighed before closing her eyes.

She chanted the words written in the book. The words flowed through her veins as she grasped on the magic inside of her. Bonnie loved this the most. The magic moving inside of her made her feel alive. It gave her hope for new possibilities. It moved through her soul and made her whole. She was one with magic and magic was one with her. They belonged together.

Bonnie continued to chant the words, feeling the magic move but she did not feel it connect. It would not latch onto Damon so she squeezed his hand tighter and she could feel the necklace digging in her skin. She only gripped harder and tried to dig deeper into her magic. She would do this for Elena. She wanted nothing more for her friend to be happy because if anyone deserved it, it was Elena.

But most of all, she did it for Damon. Bonnie remembered the way Damon's eyes would scan the room for Elena. He looked at her like there was no one else in the world but them two. He needed her. Just like Elena needed him. She thought about the moments she spent with Damon recently and can actually say that despite what happened, she saw him in a different light now. He was a friend. And she could say she truly meant that and if one thing Bonnie was certain about herself was that she would do anything for her friends.

She drew for more magic within herself.

She ignored how light her head felt, and the way her magic tried to pull away from her and grasped harder. Bonnie was so deep in her magic that she did not hear anything around her until she felt herself pull forward. She lost her grip on the necklace and her eyes flew open. She felt it. She was almost there.

"No," She cried out. Bonnie looked at the fallen necklace that laid on the red carpet. Her eyes remained wide, mouth open and she looked over to Damon. His nose was wrinkled and eyes wide.

"Why did you do that?" She asked and coughed. Her throat felt dry. She tried to swallow some spit in her mouth to moisten her throat but there was none.

"What the hell, Bonnie," Damon said as he jerked his hand from hers. She was confused and her head hurt. She did not understand why Damon was so upset with her. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was seeing two Damon's.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" She heard Stefan's voice and she slowly turned her head to the side. She blinked and Stefan was now off the table and standing close by. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm fine-" She started but was cut off when Damon roughly grabbed her chin making her look at him. That was a mistake. She cringed.

"Damon," Stefan growled.

Damon cradled her chin in his hand. He looked pissed and Bonnie wondered what she did.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked. Damon stared at her before he let out a snort. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek. His thumb brushed her lip before moving up and then he wiped beneath her nose and pulled back. Bonnie watched his hand and then noticed the blood. Reaching up herself, she touched the same spot. Oh, she thought to herself. She did not know it was affecting her that much. Sometimes she could get so deep into her magic without noticing it.

"You can't hurt me, Bon. But you can hurt yourself" He chided.

Bonnie bit her lip and averted her gaze away. She felt stupid.

"Did it work?"

She looked over at Stefan and then at Damon. She did not feel her magic connect to Damon but she thought she was almost there. Maybe it connected. She looked at him hopefully but Damon looked annoyed.

"No, it didn't work, geniuses" He said sarcastically and Bonnie shook her head. Her magic wasn't powerful enough. She did not understand why it was so hard to get Damon's memories back.

"But if I got my memory back would it had been worth it?"

Bonnie stared at Damon after he asked his question.

"Worth what?"

"That was killing you" He growled.

"I think you're being a little dramatic here" Bonnie tried to say jokingly with a chuckle but Damon's frown would not budge.

"No, I'm not. Fuck my memories. I'm perfectly fine, alive and breathing" Damon said.

"But-" Bonnie started and Damon cut her off as he growled again.

"No but, Bonnie. You don't risk a hair on your pretty little head for anyone, least of all me"

Bonnie's eyes watered.

"Do you think that of me?" She asked harshly. "Do you think that I'm such a person that I would ignore my friend when they need my help? That I can't protect people important to me,"

"Then what about you?!" He yelled. Bonnie jumped back. "Who's going to protect you?!"

Bonnie's heart thudded in her chest. She could feel it and if she was not breathing so heavily she would hear it too. It hurt. Her heart hurt. He sounded like her Grams. He sounded exactly like her. Those words hit her hard. She could not stop the tear that trailed down her face. She did not bother to wipe it away because she knew if she did that another one would come, and another one, and then there would be no stopping her flood of sadness and anger.

"I think that's enough for today" Stefan said softly. Bonnie refused to look at Damon because if she did she would cry. She kept her jaw locked trying to stop the raw heat she felt in her throat.

"You think?" Damon said sarcastically. He stood up and stormed out of the room. When she felt that he was far enough, she inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. She continued to do that until her eyes dried and she no longer felt that a tear would drop. She didn't even realize that Stefan was still in the room until he gently touched her arm.

She turned to look at him as he knelt in front of her. She did not know what to say so she kept her mouth closed. She hated when people saw her weak. She was not a weak person.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said softly.

"I'm fine. I wasn't going to die-"

"But you were hurting yourself" Stefan said with a sigh. He sat down pulling his knees to his chest and looked at her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Damon's right."

Bonnie's eyes went wide in surprise. That was a first.

"I should have stepped in the moment I saw the first drop of blood and I'm sorry for that, Bonnie" He said.

Bonnie let his words linger in her mind. Her first instinct was to tell him that there was no need to apologize but then she thought of Damon's words. She nodded instead.

"I accept your apology" She said softly and smiled. She reached out and squeezed Stefan's knee. She did not want him to feel bad. It was her decision to make so she could not get mad at anyone but herself.

A brief moment of silence passed between them. Bonnie didn't talk to Stefan often on her own. It was not that she did not like Stefan but more because they never really talked. When Stefan came to Mystic Falls for Elena, at first he did not bother to create any relationships with anyone but her. Then Bonnie found out that he was a vampire and she was scared of him. Especially after seeing what Damon was like when she first met him, she thought Stefan would be the same. But he was different. He might have been a lot of things in his past but he was a good guy. He just got the shorter end of the stick when it came down to the love triangle between him, his brother, and Elena.

"Damon is…" He trailed off and chuckled as he tried to find the right words. "… different."

"Now that's an understatement."

Stefan laughed causing Bonnie to laugh with him too.

"I mean I expect him to say this to Elena because you know… he loved her and all. But it's weird-"

"That he's saying it to me." It kind of hurt when he put it like that.

"That's not what I'm saying. Bonnie," Sighing, he bit his lip and started to explain. "My brother doesn't love easily but when he does he gives it his all. He doesn't remember you and yet he's worried about you and that's strange to me. It's not like Damon"

"It's nothing. He's just joking around. He doesn't take me seriously" She said more to herself than him. If she told this to herself often it would make her like him less. But Damon was not making it easy for her, especially after this. One moment he was being an asshole and the next he was worried about her safety. Damon was a puzzle that she would never be able to complete.

"I thought that too but he was really hurt when you said that you hated him" Bonnie ducked her head down in embarrassment. She was hoping that no one would hear that. "He was drinking the whole night and then went out-"

"He didn't hurt anyone?" She asked frantically. She would kill Damon if he hurt someone. He could not go around taking his anger out on people just because he felt like it.

"No, I followed him just to make sure he didn't. He just went and stood outside Matt's place that night saying that he would murder the jock boy if he touched you"

Bonnie could not help the smile that spread across her face. Her heart did that little flip thing that she hated but in this moment, it actually felt good. She felt warm.

"I like this Damon" Stefan said. Bonnie looked at him in surprise. Stefan shrugged shaking his head.

"It's weird. When I realized he lost his memories I thought he was going to be what he was like before. Killing and hurting everyone around me. But he's actually been pretty calm. We talk. We talk a lot more than we use too. He talked to me about Katherine"

Bonnie's eyes went wide and Stefan nodded his head with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's strange."

Bonnie nodded and then pulled her knees up to her chest mimicking Stefan's position. She rested her head on her knees and folded her arms under her thighs.

"Do you like this Damon more than the other Damon?" She asked and then laughed at how strange it sounded. Other Damon. New Damon. It all sounded strange.

"I don't hate my brother even though sometimes he makes it really hard not to. But I feel like we already had so many things between and…" He paused.

"The Elena thing didn't help" She offered. Stefan's brown eyes looked at her but he did not say anything. Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie never said anything to Elena about her relationship with the Salvatore brothers because she wanted her friend to be happy. Elena had been losing people left and right and Bonnie, once she got over her problems with the brothers, was happy to see Elena make connections again with the world after she had cut everyone out. She might have not been wearing black nail polish like Jeremy but she was still hurting when she lost her parents. Then everything else happened.

But she would be lying if she said that Elena dating brothers did not bother her. She never said anything because Elena did not date them at the same time and Stefan and Damon both gave her a chance to pick. It was still messed up but what could Bonnie say; it was not her relationship to speak on. She did think sometimes to herself that it added more problems to the brothers already strained relationship. Elena dating Damon did not help the situation. It only helped Elena and also Damon. It was selfish but Bonnie was never the type to put her nose in something that had nothing to do with her.

She sat there in silence with Stefan for a while. It was peaceful. Usually Stefan being so quiet bothered her and usually made him uncomfortable to be around. But in this moment, she felt comfort. It was soothing to know that he was there. She relaxed, embracing the moment before a thought came to her. She lifted her head up and when Stefan saw her do that he did too. He lifted his right eyebrow in question.

"Does that mean that you don't want him memory back?" She asked. Stefan did not say anything for a while.

It felt good. Damon looking at her. Damon flirting with her. Damon seeing her. But she did not know if she could live with herself if Damon did not get his memories back. Maybe this Damon did not think he needed his memories but that's because he did not realize what he had. All the bad and good things that he did, that made him into the Damon she knew. She had to help him.

"Do you think we can find anything to help him? I don't want you to get hurt again."

"It's okay, Stefan. I don't mind"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews! I read them all and really appreciate every single comment. I hope you guys stick with me till the end and keep enjoying the story. Thanks!

* * *

"Hey!" Bonnie greeted both Elena and Caroline as she walked into the grill.

Caroline bounced out of her seat to give Bonnie a hug and she smiled. She hugged Caroline tight and laughed. Caroline could always put a smile on her face.

"Hey"

She pulled back from Caroline and looked at Elena who was now standing. Elena's smile and mood was not as bright as Caroline. Bonnie put a smile on her face and hugged Elena anyway. Caroline's blue eyes flickered back and forth between them, gaze slightly confused.

"Well, that was not weird. Let's sit" Caroline said as she pointed at the booth.

Bonnie sat down on the left side and Elena on the opposite. Caroline sat down next to Bonnie. She was happy to see her friends again. Being that she was taking summer courses, she was busy most of the time and could never really find time to hang out with them. It felt lonely in their dorm room without them there.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed loudly. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in forever"

Bonnie laughed.

"I know. I'm sorry I've been busy with my classes and me and Stefan-"

Caroline's eyes popped with realization as she shifted in her seat to look at her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Damon the Loser losing his memories" Caroline said with a smile.

Elena glared. "Caroline"

Caroline ignored Elena and continued to talk to Bonnie. Caroline could not stand how Elena always stuck up for Damon. She never liked him for how he treated her when they first met.

"So, have you guys found anything?"

"No." Bonnie admitted and flickered her gaze over to Elena who was looking at her intently. "I've been searching through all of my grimoires but I can't find anything"

Elena let out a deep sigh and raked her fingers through her hair. Caroline looked over at Elena with sympathy and gave a sad smile. She might have not cared for Damon but she did not like to see her friends hurt.

"Oh, Elena" said Caroline.

Elena shook her head. She clearly did not want to talk about it and it was probably because Elena was frustrated with the way that Caroline treated Damon. But Bonnie would not agree. Maybe she was starting to feel more than a physical attraction for Damon but it did not change how he hurt Caroline. Damon hurt a lot of people but majority of the times he did not apologize for his actions.

Caroline had every right to feel the way she did about Damon. It was not in Elena's power to tell Caroline to forgive him. Caroline would have to do that on her own when she was ready.

Bonnie decided that it would be best to change the subject.

"So how have Tyler and you been doing?" Bonnie asked. When Caroline turned her attention away from Elena, she knew that she was successful in stopping a fight that would have happened if she didn't.

"I don't get him. He keeps disappearing and getting upset with me. And I don't know what to do." She said with a heavy sigh.

If Bonnie was being honest, she never got the whole Caroline and Tyler relationship. But at one point Tyler made her best friend extremely happy and she was okay with that. She wanted nothing more than for Caroline to be happy especially after her relationship with Matt.

Bonnie loved them both but she did not like where that relationship was heading at the time. Back then, Matt's head was filled with possibilities of being in a relationship with Elena again. It wasn't until recently that Matt actually started to let go of how he felt for Elena. Maybe it happened when he realized that Elena was hopelessly in love with Damon.

She felt bad for Caroline but she also felt bad for Tyler. He'd been through a lot and he was going through his own problems of dealing with Klaus and the death of his mother. Caroline tried to be with him every step of the way for that, but she could tell it was weighing down on Caroline.

"Just give him time." Bonnie said with a small smile.

She knew what it was like to lose someone and it was hard. Everyone could not easily bounce back from it and it was hard to keep living when you realized that your loved one's murderer is still alive.

"I'm trying, Bon. I'm trying but it's hard. I feel like I can't do anything for him. And then you have the thing with Klaus-"

"And how is that thing with Klaus?" Bonnie asked with an eyebrow raised. Bonnie knew Caroline. Even if she did not say it she could tell that Klaus got to her. Even though Klaus had left months ago, Caroline would always find herself talking about him. This was definitely a relationship that she would never understand either. But then again, Bonnie had no right to judge herself.

Caroline's eyes went wide as she glanced around and then slapped Bonnie's arm. Bonnie laughed and Caroline gave a small smile. She was clearly holding it in.

"Nothing is going on." She said as she looked around before the happiness inside her got the best of her smile. "He did send me some things from New Orleans and he gave me a call… but I totally told him that he needed to stop and I was with Tyler"

Bonnie just smiled. She would never know what she saw in him but Klaus treated her differently than most. He treated her with care.

Bonnie heard buzzing and she looked down at her phone but she only saw a blank screen. Looking up, she watched as Caroline pulled out her phone with a puzzled looked before her eyes went wide with excitement before she masked it with displeasure.

"Speaking of the devil," Caroline said as she turned her phone to show who was calling. Klaus.

Caroline slowly got up in a nonchalant manner but it was clear that she was a little too jittery in her movements.

"I'll be back," She said to them as she headed towards the back where the bathroom was.

Bonnie watched as she walked away and then turned back. Elena was playing with the food on her plate that they usually just ordered for show. The silence came in Caroline's wake and Bonnie wished she was here. That was the thing about their friendship. When there was tension between two of them, it was always one's job to help filter it out. It was usually Elena and Caroline who bumped heads more often and Bonnie had to be there to help ease the tension between them. But Bonnie and Elena had not done this in a while. It wasn't often when they were mad at each other and in this case Bonnie was not mad at Elena. But Bonnie knew Elena since they were kids and could tell that she was upset.

Before she could say anything, she saw Matt coming towards them and smiled.

"Hey, Matt!" She greeted as he came towards them with a small writing pad in hand.

"Hey Bonnie," He said with his signature smile, one that had always made all the girls melt. While Tyler has typical jock boy tendencies where he could be completely self-absorbed and an ass, Matt was different. That's what made all the girls like him. He was kind, sweet, loyal, and most of all genuine. None of the girls back then had a chance because he only had eyes for Elena.

"Thanks for the other night."

"No problem, Bonnie. I would have let you have the bed but-"

Bonnie cut him off.

"It's fine, Matt" She said with a laugh. Matt could barely keep his eyes open that night. She knew that he needed to sleep in his bed and she would have felt bad if she took it from him because of her problems.

"So, I know they can't eat but would you like anything?" He asked. Bonnie was kind of a hungry so she decided to order a grilled cheese sandwich and fries.

"That'll be all?" He asked after he finished writing on his pad.

"Yeah, thanks Matt"

He glanced over at Elena who was not speaking and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked as he walked away.

Elena glanced up from her food and watched as Matt headed to the back. She shook her head pushing her food away.

"That was mean of me" She said and Bonnie nodded.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"I don't know how to deal with this, Bon. My heart was broken when he died. I thought I would not be able to move on. I felt dead. I was ready to turn off my humanity because it hurt so much"

Bonnie did not say anything as she watched Elena talk.

"When you said, you were going to get him back, I did not know it was going to be like this. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that he's back and that's all that really matters but it hurts. It hurts really bad because he can't remember. I've tried everything Bonnie. I've tried to take him where we first met. I tried showing him things only me and him knew. I tried…" Elena's voice trailed off as she glanced at Bonnie with a sheepish gaze. She tried to have sex with him but Bonnie could not blame her for that. That whole summer when Bonnie was dead, Elena was having the time of her life rolling in bed with Damon day in and day out. It had not really bothered her at the time because she wanted Elena to be happy. And it wasn't like Elena knew that she was dead.

It was interesting to see how Elena and Damon played house though. It was like they shut everything out that was trying to stop them from being together and only looked at each other. Elena ignored those times that she would think about Stefan and would drown herself into Damon. They were one that summer when it was just them two.

"Let me ask you a question?" Bonnie asked. She needed to know this. Even though she already knew the answer to this, she just wanted to hear it from Elena.

"Yeah, what is Bonnie?"

"Did you tell Damon about me and Jeremy?"

Elena paused and stared at her sadly. Bonnie shook her head. She wasn't surprised. She should have known in the first place when Damon told her about Jeremy cheating on her. Of course, Elena would reveal something that still embarrassed her to till this day.

"I told him about everyone Bonnie because I wanted him to remember-"

"But why does he need to know about my personal life? It has nothing to do with him-"

"He asked." Elena said in a shrilled voice. Bonnie looked at her searching her gaze for a lie, but Elena's eyes were serious. She looked upset.

"He's always asking about you." Elena said bitterly.

Bonnie could understand why Elena was upset. She would be upset too. There was nothing fun about your boyfriend paying more attention to your best friend but that still did not change what Elena did.

"Elena, next time don't" She said making sure that her voice conveyed her seriousness. She was tired of hearing about that moment and she never wanted to hear it again. Elena looked at her momentarily before nodding.

Bonnie sighed. She needed to fix this situation now. She was tired of being a part of something that had nothing to do with her. Elena and Damon were driving her crazy and they just needed to be together so she could be move on with her life.

"Elena, Me and Stefan are trying but it's hard. It's like Damon has a block on his memories."

"Huh?"

Bonnie tried to find the words to explain what she felt last time.

"Me and Stefan tried the memoir spell again but this time we used-"

"My necklace. He asked me for my necklace" Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Stefan said it was important to him," Bonnie ignored that weird feeling she got when she saw Elena smile. "I did the spell and I was almost there but…"

"But what, Bonnie?"

"My powers. There not strong enough. I thought I connected to him but it felt like he had a wall there directly in front of his memories."

"Does that mean we might need another witch?"

Bonnie looked down as she tried to ignore the pang she felt in her heart at those words. She knew that Elena did not say it purposely to hurt her but it still hurt nonetheless.

"Bonnie, I didn't mean it that way" Elena apologized with sad eyes. "I just-"

"It's okay. I get it." Bonnie said with a shrug. "I'll keep trying to find a way to help him but you can look for another witch."

Elena looked at her momentarily with regret. She tugged on her bottom lip before opening her mouth to say something. She paused as she looked pass her.

"Oh, my gosh," Elena said nervously as she reached up to pull her hair back.

"What?" Bonnie asked. She glanced back towards the entrance but she did not see anyone. Her gaze ran over the people in the grill as she tried to see if it was a vampire or something. It was always something weird to pop up in Mystic Falls. She had to stay on alert here.

"Hello ladies"

Bonnie snapped to her right and jumped at the sight of Damon standing in front of their booth. A grin was plastered on his face as he looked at them both.

"Damon" Elena said her eyes filled with worry as she smiled. Damon grinned at her before looking at Bonnie. She did not say anything and just stared at him. When he winked at her she rolled her eyes and turned back in her seat to face Elena. She had not spoken to Damon since he got upset with her for trying to help get his memory back and then there was the incident before that. But she did not mind it though. It was for the best and she needed to keep a distance from him at all times. Because when she was around him, she did not know how to control her feelings of attraction.

But apparently, Damon did not get the memo because he sits down right next to her. Bonnie's eyes go wide along with Elena who stares at them both. Bonnie glares at Damon before trying to move over but he only slides closer to her. Their thighs are both pressed next to each other and Bonnie can feel the whole length of his body.

"So, what's this I hear about getting another witch?" Damon asked as he raised his arm up and casually put it over her shoulder. Bonnie gave him an incredulous gaze. Damon definitely wanted Bonnie to have a heart attack at this moment.

"We were just saying…" Elena trailed off as she glanced at Bonnie for help. She wasn't quite sure what Elena was trying to hide when it was apparent that Damon could have quite possibly heard their conversation.

"I'm not strong enough." Bonnie said and Elena winched. "We think if we got a witch more powerful than they may be able to help you with the memoir spell"

"Is that right?" Damon asked as he looked at Elena then Bonnie.

Elena didn't say anything and Bonnie shook her head.

"Yep" She muttered. She ignored that feeling of anger that was rolling through her. She tried her hardest to help those around her and sometimes she just felt like she was not appreciated enough.

"Well, if it counts for anything. I think your awesome, Judgy"

Bonnie looked at Damon as his eyes watched her. He pressed a little bit more closely to her and she smiled.

"I did not mean it like that, Damon"

Damon pulled his gaze from her and looked at Elena but for some reason Bonnie could not take her gaze off him. It was things about him that she never noticed before. Bonnie never thought Damon to be ugly. She would be lying if she said so. But his personality left much to be desired. He constantly said things to people that did not make people want to get to know who he was. Damon was an ass but he did it on purpose like he wanted no one to know him or see him.

The smooth skin on the nape of his neck was something that she became fixated on in this moment. She did not bother to listen to him as he spoke to Elena. In that moment, she wanted to lean over and press her lips against his skin just to see the reaction he would have. Would he be surprised? Would he like it? Bonnie wondered how his skin would feel on her lips. Her thoughts were stopped when Damon turned to look at her again. That was the first mistake.

He was mere inches away from her. She looked directly into his blue gaze and melted. His eyes just did something to her that she could not explain. She could just kiss him again over and over. Bonnie hated how Damon made her feel at times but when he looked at her like this she wanted nothing more than for him to place his lips on hers.

"Bonnie," She heard someone call. Damon's eyes smiled at her and she turned to follow the voice. Matt stood there with a plate and drink in his hand. She moved her hands from the table giving him space to put it down directly in front of her.

"Thanks Matt" She said smiling. She was so hungry and she loved to eat a grilled cheese sandwich from the grill. They made the best ones in town. She could remember when things were more simple and she would go with Caroline and Elena all the time. They would sit in the booth and talk about boys. Caroline was always boy crazy and found her gaze lingering on many people as she tried to find her quest for love. Elena's eyes would search the room trying to see where Matt went at next. And Bonnie would be there to laugh at them both.

Bonnie watched as Matt placed a drink next to her plate that she would assume was a cherry coke. Her favorite.

"Oh, Matt. I didn't ask for this."

She grabbed the drink prepared to give it back to him but Damon only grabbed it from her hand.

"I'll take that and Sport can you add scotch with that" Damon said as he sipped the coke. Matt looked at Damon and then his eyes gazed at the arm that was wrapped around Bonnie before he looked at Elena. Bonnie felt uncomfortable with Matt seeing her like this. Everyone knew that Damon lost his memory and when he came back he took an interest to her, but no one knew it went to this extent except for Elena and Stefan.

"Come on. Snap, Snap" Damon said when he noticed Matt still did not move. Matt rolled his eyes at Damon before leaving.

Bonnie moved her head to glare at Damon.

"You don't have to look at me like that, Witchy. I know I look good." That made Bonnie glare harder.

"You don't have to be an ass, Damon" Bonnie said.

"Ouch, Bonster"

Bonnie turned and then saw as Caroline walked over to them hesitantly. Her eyebrows were raised up so high that Bonnie thought they might disappear under her hair. When she made it over to them, she stopped in front of Damon who ignored her while sipping on the coke.

"That's my seat, Damon" Caroline said, malice in her tone. Damon's head snapped towards her. He took her in before looking back at them.

"Who's the blond?"

That made Caroline frown as she put her hand on her hip.

"You don't remember me? I was there when Bonnie brought you back"

Damon looked at her again before shaking his head no but the grin on his face said otherwise. Caroline rolled her eyes before looking at Bonnie and pausing. She looked at Damon's arm as though it was a foreign object before looking at Bonnie with a questioning gaze. Mistake number two, check.

"You can sit down next to Elena, Blondie. This seat is clearly taken" He said as he put the drink down and squeezed Bonnie tighter. She tried to remove his arm but he looked at her with a shake of his head. Bonnie frowned and then smiled. His eyebrow raised at her smile and then he cursed at the fire she lit on the side of his jacket. He removed his arm from her to slap the fire away but his face showed the pain. Bonnie let out a laugh and Damon turned to look at her and glared. She smiled and then grabbed her grilled cheese sandwich.

Caroline continued to stare at them strangely before she sat next to Elena. Elena was playing with her necklace and Bonnie realized that was the same necklace she used for the spell. It was quiet after that. No one said anything. Caroline kept watching unabashedly. Every time she moved she felt Caroline's gaze move with her and it was very annoying.

Damon decided to take it upon himself to eat with her. She frowned as he grabbed another fry and popped it in his mouth. Bonnie decided not to respond to that because she knew he was doing it on purpose to annoy her and Elena. Elena finally pulled her phone out once she got tired of watching Damon as he would flirt with every girl that walked pass in the room. Bonnie would be as equally annoyed if she didn't realize that Damon was an ass who did asshole-ish things to annoy the people around him. She was surprised that he hadn't flirted with Caroline yet or he must have known that she did not like him.

This was weird now and Bonnie wanted to go back to her dorm which was a first for her. But with Elena acting strange and Damon being Damon, she needed to go. She grabbed the last piece of her grilled cheese sandwich and brought it to her lips to bite but Damon moved over placing his arm back around her and bit it instead.

Caroline gasped. Elena dropped her phone. Damon grinned before he started to chew obnoxiously enough for people seats over to hear them.

Bonnie frowned. This was the longest lunch in history. She wished everything could go back to normal.

"Damon, if you're hungry maybe you should, I don't know, order some of your own food." She said sarcastically as she went to go back for a bite but then realized it would be weird if she bit off the same part Damon did. Caroline and Elena were both looking at her expectantly. Bonnie put the grilled cheese down and groaned inside. She wanted that.

"I'm not hungry for that. It would be nice if you were my food instead" He offered with a smile. Bonnie gave a fake smile back and grabbed the fork as he leered over her.

"Touch me or I'm stabbing you with this" She threatened. Damon opened his mouth in shock with a smile.

"Feisty Witch. You don't like to be bitten. We have to work on that" He said and winked.

"Okay. This is so freaking weird. Damon flirting with Bonnie. I can't" Caroline squealed.

"I know I'm usually not into witches but Bonsters is feisty and I like them like that" He said with a grin that showed all teeth. Caroline did not return his smile.

"Like the one in Georgia" Elena said.

Bonnie looked at Elena who was now staring at Damon. Her face was full of hurt and anger and Bonnie felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Bonnie remembered when Elena told her about how Damon whisked her away to Georgia randomly. She never went into detail about what happened on the trip but every time she spoke about it she would smile. It was one of their secret moments between them that only them two knew.

Damon did not respond for a second.

"I know plenty of witches in Georgia. Which one are you referring to sweetheart?"

Bonnie could hear the annoyance laced in the fake sweet tone that Damon gave off. Bonnie started to think that the reason that Damon doesn't like Elena so much is not the fact that she looks like Katherine, but because she knew so much about him. It must be weird to come back and have someone you essentially never met before in your mind, tell you so much about yourself. Damon did not want a person to know him. So, he avoided Elena at all cost so he would not have to face it.

Maybe Damon did not like Bonnie. Maybe he was using her so he would not have to face Elena again. Maybe he knew that everything everyone was telling him about his relationship with Elena was true. Damon was good at avoiding things and he was doing it right now.

Bonnie tried to shrug off the disappointment she was feeling. For a second there he had her fooled. For the briefest moment, she thought that Damon Salvatore wanted her but maybe secretly in his heart he did not realize that he wanted Elena; he was just too busy avoiding her.

"Bree" Elena said.

Damon paused and for a moment he looked stuck before he quickly cooled his expression. He did not want Elena to get the best of him. She could feel it as he shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Ahh! Lovely Bree! I haven't seen her in years. How is she?" Damon asked.

"She's dead"

Caroline looked wide eye at Elena. Bonnie did not say anything or move. She felt like she should not be here apart of this moment. She did not know if Elena was trying to break through to Damon or hurt him. Maybe she was doing both.

"That sucks. She was hot. I usually don't look back but I wouldn't have mind having her one more time"

Caroline rolled her eyes in disgust before snatching a fry off Bonnie's plate. Elena looked pissed, her face held disbelief.

"You killed her." Elena hissed.

Caroline dropped the fry before she could put it in her mouth. Elena looked at Damon waiting for something. She was searching his face as though in this moment she would find something that usually found in her Damon. Damon's grip on Bonnie's shoulder became tight and he felt stiff next to her. She wondered what the witch Bree had once meant to him. He didn't seem too happy about the revelation but he quickly schooled his features.

"Welp, that sucks. It's probably because I killed her annoying friend, right? Stefan told me I killed his bestie." He said with a shrug. That must have been too much for Elena because she breathed out in frustration and slightly shoved Caroline to tell her she wanted to get out. Caroline slowly slid out of the seat allowing Elena out and she stormed off to the exit. Caroline shook her head at Damon looking at him with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. He ruins everything. I'll go get her" Caroline called back as she left following after Elena. A moment passed and Bonnie reached for the grilled cheese that she did not finish. She felt numb now and all she wanted to do was finish her food. She took her last bite and frowned. It was cold now.

Damon didn't say anything but he did not move either. He seemed to be thinking about everything that Elena said to him. Bonnie wanted to ask him if he wanted to go after her but she knew that would be a dumb question. It was clear that Damon was pissed with Elena. Bonnie did not know how to feel. Elena was trying to break through to him and quite possibly trying to hurt him, but he would not allow her to. He was building that wall that he usually kept between him and everyone else. Elena was used to being on the other side of that wall. Damon was not letting Elena in and it was hurting her. It just seemed like Damon wanted to be left alone so she did not say anything.

"I'm a monster, aren't I?" He asked as he played with a fry on her plate. Bonnie reached over to grab the forgotten drink and took a sip of the coke. Bonnie shrugged in response. At one point, she thought he was a monster but Damon did change so she couldn't really say that anymore. Bonnie remembered Damon trying to be better for Elena's sake.

"You felt regret." She said. Damon shifted to look at her but she continued to stare down at the table watching his right hand as it moved the fries around on the plate making a face with a frown. She continued.

"I thought you were a monster but then I saw you feel regret. Like you didn't know why you hurt those people. That's when I realize that you had a chance to redeem yourself. You still do."

Bonnie watched as Damon rearranged the fries on the plate again. The frown face fries turned into a smile. It made Bonnie laugh. Damon pushed her closer to him as he laughed too.

"Bonnie," Damon murmured.

"Hmm," Bonnie mumbled as she turned to look at Damon. His eyes captured hers. They gazed into hers but he did not say anything. He didn't have too. His eyes spoke volumes in that moment as she looked at the specs of gray mixed in with blue. She smiled. He was happy.

"You're welcome" Bonnie responded to his eyes. Damon raised an eyebrow before tilting his head back in laughter. Bonnie shook her head as she giggled. Damon was weird. Everything about him confused her, but it only made her want to know him more. He was complex and extraordinary all wrapped in one.

He let out one last chuckle before looking at her. He used the hand wrapped around her and reached to play with her hair.

"I like you, witch" He said as he stared at her with fondness. Bonnie wanted to open her mouth to say something back but what could she say. She couldn't say that she liked him because that would be wrong to Elena. If she admitted it aloud it would make it real. It would make her feelings real and she would not be able to stop herself from falling for him.

"This still doesn't change that I'm mad at you"

"What? You're mad at me? What did I do?" He exclaimed loudly and held his hand against his chest as though he was hurt.

"You know why."

"Well, maybe I like you being mad at me."

There he was doing it again. Being charming when she should have been upset with him but Bonnie would not reveal her feelings. She would not fall under the allure of Damon Salvatore.

So, she frowned at him and she hoped that the wrinkle in her nose held enough annoyance and disgust that he would not see her true feelings. But judging from the grin he gave her, Bonnie knew that Damon already knew. He knew that she was falling for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie looked up from her grimoire after hearing a knock on the door. She paused for a second wondering who it could be. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was almost 12 midnight. The dorms were not lively around this time. Most kids did not want to stay on campus during the summer. The only people who stayed were taking 12 or more credits like her or were athletes.

She cautiously stood up and slowly crept towards the door. After everything went crazy in Mystic Falls she could never be too aware of her surroundings. There seemed to always be a supernatural creature lurking about now and days. Bonnie was tired of supernatural. Supernatural made her dead a few months ago.

Being dead was not something she wanted again for herself. She wanted to live.

Once she got to the door, she looked through the peephole and was surprised. This whole time, a part of her wanted him to come to visit her, but she never thought she would actually see him there at her door.

Opening the door, she wanted to laugh. Damon stood there with a grin painted on his face and a bottle of alcohol in his left hand. She leaned against the doorway and smiled. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least but she was confused as to why he was here.

"Hey." Damon greeted his eyes dancing with humor.

"Hey Stranger" Bonnie said and he chuckled.

"So, are you going to let me in?" He asked casually as he tried to come forward, but Bonnie twisted around leaning her back against the doorway and lifted her left leg up to block him entrance. Damon snorted.

"I would ask you how you got in the building period but I'm pretty sure that you compelled some pretty young girl."

"Actually, you're wrong, Bonnie. I didn't have to compel anyone. I just walked in. Maybe I visited Elena before. Who knows." He said with a shrug.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked. She was not going to let Damon in. She still had not forgiven him for what happened between them last time. Damon was not going to think that he could run all over her and say whatever he wanted to. Bonnie did not take that type of disrespect from anyone, especially him.

"I was out and about and thought to myself it would be nice to see the Bennett witch. That's what friends do, right?"

"We're not friends."

"Ouch! That hurts, Bon. I felt it right here." Sarcasm dripped through his voice as he used his free hand to place over his heart.

"I'm just being honest. Friends aren't assholes to other friends. At least that's not how my friendship works, Damon"

Damon's smile disappeared as he took in her face. His eyes searched hers and once he noticed the seriousness in Bonnie's eyes, his face sobered.

"Seriously? Are we really going to do this when I came over with booze?"

"Bye, Damon-"

"Wait." He said and rolled his eyes. Bonnie waited as Damon stood there for a second. He looked annoyed, nose wrinkling, eyes darting back and forth before he gave a deep sigh, head dipping slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He apologized without looking at her. Bonnie looked away from him and crossed her arms. Her leg was tired but she would not budge. She wasn't as mad as she was when Damon first said those things to her, but that did not change that he hurt her. He hurt her and tried to give her a half ass apology right after doing it.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. She didn't bother to look at him but could hear him shuffling.

"Huh?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She would help Damon regardless because she promised that she would do it, but that did not mean she was going to hang out with him when she did not have to.

"Damon, you should just go. There's no point in apologizing if you don't know why you're doing so. I have work to do-"

"No, wait."

Bonnie looked away from her leg and up at Damon. He was staring at her, eyes void of the humor and annoyance that was usually there. They were calm now. He looked unsure of himself as he stood in front of her. The Damon that he gave off to the world was gone. Bonnie listened.

"Look, I was wrong about the whole Jeremy thing. You pissed me off," His gaze flickered over to her before he continued. "And it annoyed me that you were with the kid. I shouldn't have deliberately hurt you. I'm sorry."

Bonnie stared at him for a second, searching his eyes to see if what he said was true in his heart. It didn't matter if he didn't mean it. She didn't want him to tell her what she thought she wanted to hear.

"Okay," Bonnie started and looked down. She tugged on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry for the way I acted that night too. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you because…"

"Because you were jealous?" he offered and Bonnie looked up to glare at him. His smirk was there now and his eyes were laughing at her.

"Whatever." She said with a shake of her head. She didn't bother to mention that he was clearly jealous of her being with Jeremy. She would not go down that road again.

Damon stepped forward but Bonnie did not move her leg. He looked at her leg and then at her.

"What now, Witchy?"

"You have something else to apologize for too. Don't you?" Damon stared at her for moment confused until he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not apologizing for that." He said firmly. Bonnie's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Why not?"

"Bonnie, you were hurting yourself. I'm not worth it. No one is worth it. I'm not going to apologize for actually caring for once in my life." He said and then shrugged. Bonnie tried to control her beating heart at his words. It's when he said things like that, that her heart wanted to surge out of her throat. She felt warm.

He walked closer and put one hand on her thigh that was still blocking him from coming in. Bonnie looked at the pale hands against her brown skin. It was an odd contrast that somehow looked beautiful at the same time. Bonnie wished she had pants on now but it was a hot summer and the air condition in her room barely blew out cold air. His hand felt cool on her thigh and sent surges of anxiousness throughout her. When he slowly moved his hand up, fingers grazing her skin softly, she felt like she was on fire. She dropped her leg abruptly and he smiled.

Damon leaned over as she tried to stand up straight, he was so close that she felt his breath on the side of her cheek.

"Thanks." He whispered with a chuckle before walking pass her into her dorm. She cursed silently in her head and watched as he bounced on to the bed that happens to be Elena's and she smiled. Closing the door, she walked across the room to her bed that was on the far right. Damon looked at her questionably before he glanced at the dresser and groaned.

"I can't get away from her." He grumbled and Bonnie laughed. It must have been fate, she thought to herself with an eye roll. Even if he did not want to admit it, there was something that made him drawn to Elena even without his memory of her.

"Maybe its fate." She offered but he only scuffed and moved from Elena's bed to Caroline's.

"Care is going to hate that you're in her bed."

"The Blondie isn't going to notice."

"Trust me. She will." Bonnie said as she thought about how much of a neat freak Caroline could be. She grabbed her book and put it on her lap. She ignored Damon as he went around the dorm grabbing and touching things. She tried to concentrate on new spells but it was hard to when she was so aware of Damon. He was here. In her room. Near her. They were all alone and these were the type of situations she wanted to avoid.

Damon was temptation in vampire form. He tested her limits constantly and Bonnie had to continue to remind herself that even though he did not remember, this was the same Damon that was madly in love with her best friend.

"Got any blood?" He asked. Bonnie looked up from her book. All she could see was Damon's body because his head was stuck inside of their mini fridge as though it was bigger in the inside. She held in a chuckle at how ridiculous he looked.

"Why would there be blood here?"

"You live with two vampires, sweetheart."

"They haven't come here at all. There's no need for them to have a secret stash right now."

Damon groaned and took his head from out of the fridge. Slamming the door shut, he grabbed two plastic cups from off the top of the fridge and walked towards Caroline's bed. Bonnie tried to keep her eyes off of him but it was hard. Damon looked like Damon. Nothing about him was really different but it was like when you first noticed some one. That person has always been there but for some reason you never bothered to pay attention to the tiny details about them. You're not aware of who they are.

But in this moment, Bonnie is completely aware of Damon. Of his movements. How he walks slouched like he's casually moving through life without a care. How his jeans are loosely fitted but still manage to look great on him because he's Damon. How great his leather jacket looks on him and how it makes his eyes look an even brighter blue.

Bonnie glanced back at her book but she knew it was futile. Damon stole her attention the moment he knocked on her door. He would have her attention until he left. Now Bonnie wanted him gone.

"Why are you here again?" Bonnie asked. Damon was laying on Caroline's bed with his shoes off, that Bonnie did not remember seeing him take off. He still had not taken his leather jacket off and he was looking up at the ceiling, his hands resting behind his head. His gaze flicked over to her before glancing back at the ceiling again.

"I was thinking about you." He said without missing a beat.

"Why?"

"Does there have to be an answer for everything someone does? Can't some things be spontaneous?"

Bonnie closed her book and laid it on her dresser. Sitting Indian style with her legs tucked under each other, she leaned her back against the wall before she spoke.

"Things can be spontaneous but I think it's usually a reason that leads to someone doing something spontaneous. Like if my parents were to keep me too sheltered then that might lead me to have sex randomly with a hot guy."

"Would the hot guy be me?"

Bonnie smiled.

"You would be the last guy I had sex with." Bonnie lied easily. Damon was hot. She thought he was handsome the first time she saw him but it was something dangerous about him. She could sense it and it turned out she was right.

"I doubt that, Judgy. If it wasn't for my insistent need to annoy my little brother I probably would have been with you first." He said. Bonnie rolled the thought around in her mind. What would their story have been if Damon met her first? Would he love her as much as he loved Elena? She shook the thought from her mind and leaned her head against the wall.

"I don't think so." Bonnie said but she knew she was saying it more to herself than him. She did not need to think thoughts like that because it did not matter. That Damon chose Elena. That Damon never even flirted with her unless it was for laughs alone. That Damon did not notice her as Bonnie but as Elena's Witch Friend.

"So, you're seriously telling me that old me or new me, whatever you refer to him as, never once flirted with you?"

Bonnie thought about all of her moments with Damon. She thought about how she first met him or the time when he put her against the car. In that moment, she had been terrified of him. Damon was charming but scary. He had history in his eyes that told her that he had been through a lot in life. She remembered the feel of his body as it rested on top of hers and how he reached up to pull her hair back. She was nervous and scared. Damon was dangerous but that was probably the only time when she thought that Damon looked at her. Yes, there had been times when he would say things but they were jokes. The same thing that he would say to any other girl in passing.

"No." She answered. When she heard no response, she turned to look over at Damon who was now on his side looking at her.

"I don't believe you."

Bonnie froze under his gaze. His eyes were analyzing her looking at her like he was trying to figure something out. Bonnie looked away afraid that she would reveal her feelings there. She wanted him. She could feel it in her bones. Want was taking over her, running through her limbs and heart. It was engulfing her thoughts.

"Want a drink?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked back at him again to see him with two red plastic cups in hand. Against her better judgment, she nodded yes. She needed it right now to take off the edge. Damon's words were getting the best of her and she was falling for it. She was becoming quite annoyed with herself.

Bonnie grabbed the cup after he poured it and looked at it hesitantly.

"What, can't take scotch straight up." Damon asked mockingly as he began to down his drink as though it was water. Bonnie's nose wrinkled.

"Well, everybody can't drink alcohol like it's water." She quipped. Damon rolled his eyes as he began to pour himself another drink. Bonnie took a sip and could see Damon watching her over the rim of her cup. It was a challenge. Ignoring the burn as the smooth liquid slid down her throat, she took another gulp. Damon smirked and Bonnie wanted to set him on fire.

Xxx

When a giggle erupted through her, Bonnie's eyes went wide at herself and hiccupped. Damon laughed at her and Bonnie wondered to herself, when did Damon end up on the floor. Time had passed and Bonnie was finishing off her second cup. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her and telling her that she should tell Damon to go but it was fun. For the first time in a long time, Bonnie Bennett was having fun. She wasn't worried about someone trying to use her, kill her, or her friends. She was relaxing and having fun. The only thing shocking was that it was with Damon Salvatore.

Damon was now on the floor leaning against Caroline's bed. His legs were spread out wide enough that they reached over to Bonnie's bed. Lying flat on her stomach, Bonnie giggled as she reached over and grabbed his sock clad toe. Damon tried to wiggle his feet away from her as Bonnie put more pressure on her grip. When Bonnie would not let go Damon glared. This sent Bonnie into fits of laughter.

"Can't a man rest in peace." Damon said and Bonnie laughed.

"You're a vampire. It's not like you're going to die if you don't sleep." Damon rolled his eyes at her words.

"That may be true, my all-knowing witch. But it still doesn't change the fact that a man needs his rest"

Bonnie raised her head and frowned letting go of Damon's toe. She was slightly tipsy but not too tipsy to be unaware of what was happening.

"You're leaving?" She grumbled. She didn't want the night to be over. She didn't mind Damon's company and actually liked having him around. He was warm and fun. She found herself being fond of his presence when he wasn't being an asshole.

"Leaving? Why would I do that?" He asked with a lazy drawl. A grin made its way on his face and Bonnie narrowed her gaze.

"You can't think that you're staying."

"Come on, Bon-bon. You can't let a pour old drunk man go out there. Someone might take me."

Bonnie erupted in laughter as she flipped on her back. Damon was hilarious and she could not stop laughing at him. She did not want him to leave but she also knew that she would be making a grave mistake that she should regret if she let him stay. Laughter quietly went away and she found herself staring at the ceiling in wonderment. What if she just let go and forgot about everything? What if she only thought about herself for once? What would it be like to be the selfish one? All of her life, Bonnie only thought about those closest to her and put herself second. She was tired of being second and she wanted to be first. Damon made her want to be first.

Bonnie jumped when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her. He was now on top of her and she could feel his weight against hers and it felt good. The leather jacket he on had been taken off hours ago. Damon now wore a dark blue short sleeve tee shirt that hugged his body in all of the right places. Bonnie took her left hand and touched his bicep. She grazed her fingers against his skin feeling the firmness of him. He wasn't too bulky but not thin either. It was just right and Bonnie could feel his muscles flex under her skin.

Her gaze trailed away from his arm, to his shoulder, from his neck, until it settled on his eyes. He was looking directly at her. His gaze zooming in on her green eyes. She wanted to kiss him. His lips were right there in front of her for the taken but those lips were not hers. She had no right to his body and even touching his arm was wrong. Something so simple felt so right.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked.

"What?" Bonnie murmured ineloquently. He chuckled as he leaned next to her face then to her neck and nuzzled the skin there. Bonnie felt heat shoot throughout her body zapping right into her inner thighs. His nose trailed up, brushing her skin, shooting tiny whips of pleasure throughout her as anxiousness tumbled around in her stomach. He pulled back when he made it close to her lips. Bonnie did not remember when she closed her eyes but when she opened them she was surprised. Damon was staring at her, expression open. No smirk. No laughing eyes. No wall. It was just Damon looking right at her.

"Are you going to be spontaneous?" He whispered to her. Her eyes opened more at his words. She watched as his right hand reached up to pull her hair back and she was reminded of that time in the past when Damon had her against the car. She doesn't know why that thought comes to her but she feels it.

"Yes," She uttered and then kisses him.

It surprises her more than him. She kisses him clumsy at first and her heart pounds harshly in her chest when she hears Damon groan in her mouth. Her lips move against his and she feels butterflies in her stomach. Their wings are flapping against the inside of her stomach and she can feel it churning. His lips taste like sin. He takes his tongue and drags it across her bottom lip before he licks between them. Bonnie opens her mouth and they find their rhythm. A rhythm that moves her as their tongues become entangled with each other. Each swipe sends chills throughout her body and she can feel her inner thighs clinching.

Damon continues to kiss her as his hands roam up and down her body, achingly slow and teasing. He drags his hand up and down her thigh before it nestles under her ass. She moans when he grips it. He sits dragging her along with him. She is now seated on his lap with his leg hanging off the bed. She wraps her thighs around his waist and groans when he takes his lips away from hers. He drags his tongue lazily across her skin until he makes it to her neck leaving a wet stripe behind. Bonnie bites her lip as she grinds her body against his length. She can feel his hardness when she twists her hips a certain way so she keeps doing that.

She wants to feel. She wants to feel all of Damon Salvatore and be one with his. Bonnie moans at the loss of his lips from her neck. He grabs her hips stopping them in their place. She gazes down at him and feels her heart do a flip. Even with ruffled hair he manages to look amazing. His icy blue eyes are bright with want and need. Bonnie doesn't understand why he stopped her.

"You have to stop doing that." He said sternly.

"What?" Bonnie mumbled embarrassed. Was she doing something wrong? Damon groaned and pushed his head back against her neck. His lips mouthed her neck before she felt his teeth and gasped. They nipped her slightly and Bonnie wanted to be upset but it felt so incredibly good. A tinge of pain before his tongue swiped that expansion of skin.

"You feel too good, Bon-bon. We have to make this last." Oh.

Before she could comment, Damon captured her lips again. Damon kissed her deeply and thoroughly like he wanted to explore every part of her mouth. And Bonnie let him do it because it made her feel alive. Damon's lips felt perfect against hers but his tongue was another story. It sent her senses to new heights. He gripped her ass tight and she grinds down against his front again. She couldn't help it. She wanted to feel him more. Bonnie wanted all of him.

"I want you so bad." He mumbled against her mouth. Bonnie nodded and pulled back when Damon moved his hands to the bottom of her tank top and pulled up the hem. She helped him pull hers off and then she went to take his shirt off. Bonnie took in the sight of Damon, shirtless and didn't know what took over her. She placed her left palm on his chest and held the right one on his shoulder to balance herself. She traced the expansion of skin in front of her. Even in this moment his skin felt cool compared to her hot palm. She dragged her fingers across his nipple and ignored the noise that Damon made at that. She just wanted to touch him and feel. She let her hands fall down his abdominal muscles and brought her lips down to kiss his chest softly. His skin felt great under her lips. She slid her lips across his chest, placing kisses here and there, until she felt his nipple under hers and swiped her tongue across it.

The next moment she found herself lying flat on the bed, Damon hovering over top of her.

"Christ, Bonnie. I'm so fucking hard for you. I want to fuck you now." He slurred as he unzipped her short. She lifted her hips as he tugged her shorts off and then threw them across the room. Bonnie suddenly felt self-conscious as she laid there in only her bra and panties. Damon was eying every part of her body. She watched as he eyes darted back and forth taking in all of her as though he was taking a mental picture of her body. A beat passed before Bonnie spoke.

"Damon," She called and Damon took his eyes away from her body to look at her. He moved forward and kissed her forehead. She squeezed her eyelids shut as Damon kissed her nose, lips, chin, chest, stomach, and the licked her belly button. Her body was on fire and she restlessly went to grab her panties but he stopped her and gripped her arms.

"Damon," She whined. She wanted him more than ever. She wanted her body to be his. To feel him. To feel him inside of her.

Damon stared at her as he reached behind her, dropping his weight down to unhook her bra. She moved her arms up so he could snatch it off but before she could let her arms drop back down, he dived in and licked her nipple, rolling his tongue around it before suckling on in. Bonnie put her hands in his hair. It was a sensitive spot on her body, the one she loved to be licked the most, might possibly even more than down there. He suckled hard before nipping and then moving it the next one. She groaned fisting his hair. He suckled sloppily and brought his other hand up to tease the forgotten nipple. Bonnie was going to explode off of this alone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" She muttered mindlessly. Damon continued to give attention to her breast as he pulled down her panties. Bonnie saying she was wet would be an understatement. She had been wet when Damon first grabbed her thigh entering her room. It was an ocean down there now.

Damon dragged himself away from her chest and looked down at her private area. He pushed her thighs open and pulled her closer to him. She was practically in his lap now. He took two fingers and rubbed it against her vagina. She moaned at the feeling of heat pooling in her stomach. Damon pulled his hand back and she could see her juices glistening on his fingers.

Damon smirked at her before putting those two fingers in his mouth. Bonnie's eyes went wide with pleasure and she was equally as shocked when Damon disappeared from her sight and now pulled her hips up to his chest and tasted her. Bonnie's mind felt explosions from the feel. Damon tasted her thoroughly licking every crevice. He stuck his tongue in and out of her before slurping.

He removed his mouth and stuck the same two fingers back in, moving them slowly in and out, teasing her before he quickened his pace.

She was going to come soon. It was too good. Damon was making her crazy. She had never had sex like this before. Damon was catering to her body in every way and form. This was a moment that she would never forget.

He continued to finger fuck her and Bonnie's hands gripped the sheets. She tried to pull her body away but Damon gripped her hips tighter pulling her forward. Bonnie could feel it coming and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh, my… fuck, fuck, fuck" She moaned out as her orgasm ripped through her. She bit down on her lip hard as Damon continued to fuck her with his fingers. Her eyes felt prickly as she let it out. She could feel her heart start to calm. Damon pulled his fingers out completely before giving her one last lick. He pulled away and let her hips fall to the bed. Bonnie laid their limp. It was incredible but she knew that both of them wanted more.

Damon took his pants off along with briefs and Bonnie watched him. She watched as he climbed back on the bed and didn't mind how he roughly pulled her legs a part. She looked at his length and groaned inwardly. He was big. Not too chubby, circumcised, and long. She was scared. Bonnie bit her lip as he rubbed the head of his dick against her vagina. He slowly pushed forward eyes never leaving her. Bonnie breathed deeply when he pushed all the way forward. He went slow at first. Kissing her body, sucking her breasts as he went along before it must have been too much for him. He started to drive into her deeply. Slow turning quick. Quick turning hard. He pounded into her deeply and Bonnie could feel every inch of him. She moaned, fingers sliding down the sweat on his back. She gripped him with her nails and she breathed harder every time she felt him hit something inside of her. Something that made pleasure explode through her each time. She loved it and wanted more so she moved with him. Every time he inched forward, she pushed back. Damon seemed to love that too and he bit her neck softly.

All Bonnie could think about was what it would be like for Damon to bite her. No, not bite. To feed on her. Would she love it? Would it hurt? It was such an intimate act and she didn't think she should do it. But with Damon groaning near her neck, feeling his hot breath on her, it made her want it more than anything. She wanted to be inside of him just as he was inside of her. Bonnie wanted to be one with him.

"Shit," Damon muttered as he pulled out. Bonnie whimpered from the lost until she felt Damon turn her around and she got on her knees. She barely had time to adjust before Damon was driving into her again. Bonnie was losing it.

"Fuck, Damon. Please fuck me." She moaned out. Damon hit inside of her harder and Bonnie let the pleasure course throughout her. Damon was pounding into her and she tried to keep herself up but her skin was too slick with sweat and she found herself sliding against the sheets. She pushed her fists into the bed just as Damon leaned down near her neck. He was hovering and she knew what she wanted.

"Bite me please," She uttered feeling her second orgasm coming. It would be perfect. Her coming and then feeling the pain mixed with pleasure of Damon biting her. She wanted to know what it would feel like.

"Please!" She begged as she felt her second orgasm hit her. It coursed through her thighs. Damon gasped next to her neck before he shuttered forward with two quick jerk of his hips and then came. Bonnie gasped at the feel.

Damon dropped his weight on her causing them to both collapse of her bed together. Bonnie breathed heavily face pressed on its side as she looked at the wall. Damon's head was rested on the back on her neck as he breathed heavily with her. A few moments passed before Damon rolled off of her and moved to lay next to her. Bonnie didn't move an inch. Her limbs felt like they weren't a part of her body. They were heavy and she couldn't bother to move to put the cover on top of her. She looked at Damon who somehow had the energy to be on his side sitting up resting on his elbow.

Damon took his hand and wiped his face that had sweat slicked on it. Bonnie looked at Damon in a sense of awe. She never imagined in a million years that she would have this moment with Damon. Damon was not an option. But now she had Damon laying on this bed that was too small for the both of them. He was looking at her with a smile curved against his cheek. He took his hand and gently rubbed it across her back.

It was great and in that moment, she felt alive. In that moment, she felt that she was his and he was hers. There was nothing in the world but them two with each other. She wanted to stay in that moment. Just them two. No one else.

Bonnie closed her eyes and wished she hadn't because the first thought that came to mind was Elena. To be more specific Elena and Damon. She remembered the times that she would roam around as a ghost without purpose. Her friends had no idea that she was dead. They were living their lives being happy and that's what Bonnie wanted for them at the time; to be happy. She would check on them often just happy to see them. She remembered the time she came in to see Elena and Damon on the floor of the living room without a care. Damon was looking at Elena with love and that's when Bonnie decided to disappear from that moment. Their moment. A moment that she was not meant to be apart of.

Bonnie could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as the rest of her body began to cool down. The moment was over and reality was setting in. She opened her eyes and saw Damon looking at her. He reached up and touched her cheek before a frown morphed on his face.

"You're thinking too much." He said.

"I feel bad." Bonnie admitted as shame washed over her body taking over her emotions. She didn't want to regret this moment but she knew this wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. Damon did not have his memories. She felt like she was taking advantage of the other Damon. Damon who was in love with Elena. Damon sighed.

"Stop thinking, Bonnie. Just enjoy the moment."

Bonnie shook her head. It wasn't that easy. She sat up wrapping her arms around herself and then looked on the floor for her clothes.

"Fuck, Bonnie. There's no reason to feel bad." He sat up on the bed but still did not move to grab his own clothes.

"I can't help it, Damon. What about Elena-"

"What about Elena? Who cares about her? I don't!" Bonnie's head snapped to look back him. A frown apparent on her face now.

"You're only saying that because you don't remember her Damon. You were in love with her! Crazily in love with her. I-would-sacrifice-everyone-including-myself in love with her."

Damon got off the bed and walked towards Caroline's bed to grab his cup. Bonnie sighed as she roughly put her bra back on.

"You're driving me crazy here, witch. I'm telling you I don't care about her. That's all that should matter."

Bonnie shoved her tank back on and glared at Damon.

"She's my best friend. She's not just some random girl that I don't care about. We've been friends since we were kids. I don't see how you can't get that."

"I get that, Bonnie. You want to be a great friend to precious little Elena but what about you?" He asked as he slammed his cup down, liquid sloshing out and dripping down the side of the cup.

"What?" Bonnie asked dumbly.

"What about you Bonnie? All I hear is Elena this and Elena that. What about what you want? Or does that not even matter."

"Screw you, Damon" Her face felt hot. She got up and slipped on her panties before walking across the room to grab her shorts. Before she could slide them on Damon appeared in front of her.

"Gladly." He said before he kissed her. He smashed his lips against her and Bonnie wanted to melt into it. She wanted to kiss him back but the guilt was eating away at her. She pushed him off. Damon glared at her.

"I can't. I can't do this to her. She's already lost so much and she loves you."

Damon went to open his mouth to speak but she shook her head no.

"What's going to happen when you get your memories back?" She asked. Damon stared at her, gaze piercing through her before he looked away. She chuckled humorlessly and shoved her shorts back on.

"I don't know."

"Of course, you don't know because you don't remember what you were like in love with her but I do! I remember how crazy you were over her. You might not love her now but eventually you will Damon. And where is that going to leave me?" She paused as her face screwed up. "The dumb ass who had sex with her best friend's boyfriend. And don't get me started on what Damon is going to be like when he realizes that he had sex with Elena's best friend? I will never hear the end of it."

She needed him to leave. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to Elena. She didn't even know if she wanted to tell this to Elena. How angry she would be when she found out.

"That's your problem, Bonnie. You can't live your freaking life for yourself because you're always worried about other people." Damon said before he stormed off to grab his clothes. Bonnie stared at him in shock.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, witch."

"Well, excuse me for caring about people other than myself"

Damon didn't reply and shoved his jeans on. He suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed the shirt that was next to her leg. He glared at her before speeding back over to the bed. She watched as he grabbed the jacket. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair as she looked around the room. Her heart pounded as she thought about everything that happened.

After Damon put his shoes on and headed to the door but Bonnie stopped him.

"Damon, please."

"What?" He growled out as he turned to look back at her.

"Please don't tell, Elena" She whispered as she tugged at her hair. She did not know if she was ready to tell Elena yet. Damon stared at her momentarily in disbelief.

"You know what you don't have to worry about ruining your precious friendship with the look alike. I'll just be with her how about that"

"Huh?"

Damon continued towards the door and swung it open.

"I'll just be with Elena since you want it so bad. Since you've been pushing me to be with her, witch. How about I go and screw Elena?" He said crudely as he slammed the door behind him.

Bonnie stood there before she silently walked over to her bed. She fell down on her stomach and she felt it churn. She wanted to cry but she kept her tears at bay as she laid her head down on her pillow. Bonnie didn't know what she regretted more; having sex with Damon or letting him leave. She closed her eyes and tried to forget it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie sat in her Honors American History class and mulled over the events that happened to her in the past couple of weeks. She brought back Damon from the dead. Damon lost his memories about everything that happened in Mystic Falls the past few years. Damon kissed her. Damon insulted her. Damon laughed with her. Damon made her smile. Damon made her angry. Damon made cry.

She had sex with Damon.

And now Bonnie sat in her class trying to pay attention to what the professor was teaching, but it was hard. Her mind has only been filled with thoughts of Damon for the past few days. She was on edge as well too.

Damon was a time bomb. If you didn't treat him carefully, you would accidentally touch something and he would set off instantly. She was scared that night that she would wake up to phone calls from Elena asking her how she could have sex with her boyfriend.

Bonnie shook her head and tried to write down the notes on the board.

She didn't mean to have sex with Damon. That night she had no plans to have sex with him but she enjoyed his company. She liked speeding time with Damon despite how much of an ass he could be. He had a softer side to him that he did not like to reveal, but when he showed it you'd realize that there was more to him than one liners. He could actually be a good person.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at herself when she realized she was only doodling Damon's name instead of writing her notes. She scratched his name out and frowned.

She should have been more upset with Damon but she was not. Damon did not remember his love for Elena so he should not be held responsible for feelings that he did not have. And Bonnie got that.

But she wished that Damon would see where she was coming from.

Friendships don't come easy and it's hard to find really good friends. Friends that will be there for a lifetime. That's what she always had with Elena. They had been close since they were kids. They played with dolls together, dealt with their first heartbreaks together, knew who each other crushes were. They cried together, fought together. It had always been them. She could not imagine a life without her best friend.

Even if sometimes it did not feel like her and Elena were a close as they used to be, she still cherished their friendship.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, Bonnie jotted down the rest of the notes on the board. Just as she finished writing the last line down, she heard people shuffling books and pencils, and realized that it was time to go. She was grateful for that because she needed to go back and finish her applications. She had been so focused on the whole Damon and Elena situation these past few weeks that she forgot about her goal. Bonnie was going to leave Mystic Falls.

She never imagined a life outside of Mystic Falls but as the years went past and things continued to get crazier and crazier, she realized there was nothing truly left here for her anymore. She would always keep in contact with her friends no matter what but she wanted something new for herself. A new life that did not involve vampires, hybrids, and werewolves. She had no choice but to deal with the ghosts but she could get away from everything else.

Picking up her books, she slid them inside of her bag and zipped it. Slinging her bag on her shoulder, she walked outside the classroom and was surprised to see Jeremy leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she walked over to him. He still did not see her yet because he was looking down at the floor.

"Hey Jer!" Jeremy looked up at her and smiled. Pushing himself off the wall, he met her halfway before pulling her into a tight hug. Bonnie hugged him back with a smile. She missed Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I haven't talked to you in a while. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I've been busy, Jer. I know I said I was going to call-"

"It's okay. I understand. You been trying to catch up with your credits."

"Yeah, It kind of sucks that I'm still technically a freshman." She said and sighed. She did not expect to see Jeremy here. It had been a while since that night and she did text him to explain why she left in the middle of the night, but he had been pissed, saying that he heard about Damon being a part of the reason why she left. Not wanting to go down that road, she ignored his rant about Damon and said that she would call him. That was a week and half ago.

It's not that she wanted to ignore Jeremy, it's just that a lot had been going on. And the friendship she wanted with Jeremy was not going the way she expected when she decided not to get back in a relationship with him.

"Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked nervously. Jeremy had to ask for a ride to get up here since he did not have a car, so she was sure that he wanted to have a conversation, but Bonnie was not sure that she wanted to do that. After everything that happened with Damon it was hard to look at Jeremy. She could only imagine what Jeremy would think if he found out that she had sex with Damon.

He would be pissed. He would probably assume that it was compulsion first and go on and on about how he would kill Damon, even though he knew and she knew that he did not have the power to kill him. He would be confused at first when Bonnie would tell him that it was not compulsion. When she told him that it was because she wanted to and that the two drinks she had did not make her that drunk, he would be livid.

Bonnie did not want to deal with that. She knew that she owed Jeremy nothing since they were not together, but knowing Jeremy he would not see it that way. Jeremy had a tendency to only think about how things would affect him. She did not see the problem in at first, thinking it had to do with age, but as time went by she realized it was just how Jeremy was. Thinking of how other people felt did not come to him often.

He was still a good person and cared about her though. And Bonnie did not want to lose him.

"Naw, I kind of just wanted to talk to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay, let's go to my dorm."

Bonnie walked and Jeremy fell in step with her. She hoped this conversation would go well.

Xxx

"So, what do you want to talk about, Jer?" Bonnie asked as she dropped her bag on her desk.

Jeremy sat down on Caroline's bed and Bonnie looked away. Damon was there a few days ago. In that same bed. Looking at her with eyes of want. Bonnie sighed and plopped on her bed.

Jeremy eyed her warily before he clasped his hands together.

"I want you back." He blurted out. Bonnie closed her eyes tightly. She did not want to hear this.

"Jere-"

"I know, Bonnie. I know what you said but I want you back. And I think it's unfair that you're not giving us that chance."

"What?" Bonnie asked puzzled.

"Bonnie, Me and you hung out that whole summer. Me and you. And then you come back and just tell me that you don't want to be with anymore."

"I needed time, Jeremy. I was dead and I needed space to find myself." Bonnie tried to explain. She let out a frustrated sigh. This is the reason why she wanted to avoid this conversation. She did not want to argue with Jeremy. Her feelings were all confused especially after her night with Damon. She should be hating Damon right now. She told herself to hate Damon. The lock she placed on her heart was supposed to be in tact but every time she thought of him, her feelings would pour out. What she felt for Damon could not be explained.

It was not love. Bonnie could not love Damon. If she loved Damon, she would be a bigger fool.

But she did feel something for him. His company, she cherished. His thoughts, she desired. His body, she craved.

Want. Want. She wanted Damon bad.

"What did I do?" Jeremy asked stopping her thoughts. Bonnie squeezed her fist tight, feeling the sweat prick through her skin.

"Nothing, Jer"

"Bonnie, I had to do something. It had to be something I did to make you not want to be with me anymore."

"Jeremy, can we just stop?" Bonnie asked she scrubbed her hand across her face. Frustration was coursing through her and she did not want to say something that would hurt him. But this conversation was taking her to a place that she did not want to be at. Telling him why she did not want to be with him was not an option. How do you tell someone that you care about, that you might possibly be falling for someone else? Bonnie would not hurt Jeremy.

"Just tell me, Bonnie!" He breathed harshly and Bonnie looked at him stunned. Jeremy stared at her momentarily before standing up. He took a deep breath.

"I know you said this isn't about her but-"

"Yes, it's about her." She stated. Jeremy's shoulders slump at her words. Confusion is fresh in his eyes.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Jeremy. I said that it didn't bother me because I didn't want it to bother me. I said I was over it because I thought I was, but every time someone even mentions her…" Bonnie's words broke off as she blew out air harshly. Thoughts of Caroline looking at her with eyes of pity were fresh in her mind. Visions of Jeremy kissing Anna passionately while Bonnie sacrificed herself.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Jer. I did not want to hold it against you but I'm not going to lie and say that I don't think about it anymore. You hurt me. I trusted you. I trusted you to do the right thing and you kissed her. You kissed her." Tears pricked at her eyes and Bonnie closed them tight. She would not let tears fall. She would not let a tear fall for this situation anymore.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't really get to say goodbye to Anna before she died."

Bonnie blinked her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She felt the anger pulsing inside of her and her face pinched. She needed to calm down and not let her emotions get the best of her. The magic was stirring inside of her and she knew what her magic was like when she was angry.

"I get that," Bonnie sighed as she shook her head trying to find the words. "I get it, Jer. She meant something to you. And that's why I did not want to be upset with you. I really truly get that. But I can't help how I feel"

She got up and walked to the other side of the room, facing away from him. This conversation was over. She would ask him to leave. Maybe they were not quite ready for friendship like she thought.

"I think you should go, Jeremy. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said with finality.

Bonnie froze up when Jeremy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm so freaking sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I love you." Bonnie squeezed her eyes tight, feeling them water. She was filled to the brim with emotion. "I love you. You mean so much to me. I would never hurt you on purpose."

Bonnie bit her lip and nodded but did not say anything. Words were lost on her at this moment. Jeremy coming to her dorm was not something that she expected. She thought they were past this. If she was being honest, she did not think that Jeremy would still be this hung up on their relationship. What they had was nice and good and sweet. She loved Jeremy and it was not something she would ever regret. Jeremy was so young and a handsome guy. There were plenty of girls out there that wanted to be with him.

"Give me a chance, Bonnie. Please." He whispered. His breath was hot on the side of her cheek.

"Please." He begged kissing the side of her cheek. Bonnie stared at the cream-colored wall in front of her. She loved Jeremy and she always would but the thought of dating him again did not feel the same. If it had been weeks ago and he would have asked her like this, she probably would have said yes.

She thought back to the time when she was on the other side and the only connection she had to the world of the living was his. Longing was what she felt when she next to him. The need to touch him possessed her mind every time she appeared in front of him. It was torture to be next to Jeremy, but not to be with him. To not be able to physically touch him. But at the time, she was just happy to feel a connection to the world. She was happy that Jeremy was alive again and she was happy that her friends were happy again. Those thoughts made her be able to accept her death. She felt like she died for something.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and turned in his arms looking at him. He looked at her earnestly filled with hope before he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers, firmly, with want and need. They were familiar and she remembered the countless times they kissed before. The secret kisses they had with each other as they kept their relationship a secret from Elena. Bonnie was frozen in her spot.

She stilled loved Jeremy but she was not sure of what type of love she felt for him. Was it friendship? Could she love him the way she once did before?

Jeremy pulled back but not before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He stared at her, eyes darting back and forth with question.

"Tell me you love me, Bonnie" Bonnie sighed softly.

"I love you, Jer. And I always will but-"

"But what?"

Bonnie bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something but she did not know what to say without hurting him.

"Let's start over."

"What?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"Let's start over, Bonnie. Just you and me." He said.

"I don't think that's-" She started but he cut her off. He grabbed both of her hands placing them in his. Bonnie pressed her lips together nervously as she looked at their joined hands.

"Don't shoot me down just yet. Bonnie, will you go to the dance with me?"

Bonnie could not help it. A smile crept on her face at how ridiculous Jeremy sounded. She forgot all about the Annual Mystic Falls Dance they had every year at Tyler's place. She thought it would be over with everything that happened.

"But Tyler's not even here." Jeremy looked at her strangely.

"Tyler came back a few days ago."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. But then again, she hadn't spoken to Caroline since that day at the Grill. She had been so busy with her work that she hadn't called her lately, but she was surprised that Caroline did not text her this.

"Yeah," He said with chuckle. "He's staying a while. Well at least that's what he told me and Matt. He said that he wants to continue his parent's tradition."

A few beats passed as Bonnie continued to look at their hands. A part of her wanted to say no. She wasn't ready to be in a relationship with him again. And after everything that happened with Damon, she definitely did not think she was ready for a relationship period. Maybe she just needed to be alone.

But a tiny part of her wanted to say yes. A very tiny part of her.

"Jer-"

"I'm going to take that as a yes, Bonnie." He said with a grin. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as he pulled away from her and quickly went to grab his bag.

"Jeremy, I did not say ye-"

"See you at the dance. You're not going to leave me hanging, are you?" He called to her as he left her room. Bonnie stared at the door he left open and raked her fingers through her hair in frustration. Of course, she had to go being nice to Jeremy.

She would just send him a text and tell him no. She did not mind going to the dance but right now a relationship with Jeremy could not happen. Especially when her thoughts were filled with Damon.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie had no plans to attend the Annual Mystic Falls Dance. When Jeremy first told her about it, she wanted to decline. Actually, she did immediately decline his offer. The next day after he asked her, she sent him a text explaining why she could not go. But since Jeremy was so adamant on her coming, she was not surprised to receive a series of texts from Caroline.

 _You must go!_

 _Don_ _'t make me come and get you, Bonnie Bennett :(_

 _Please, you have to see my dress!_

 _I have a great dress for you also._

Which lead to Bonnie texting Jeremy with a frown face emoji.

Now, she found herself in front of Tyler's house and she lived in regret already. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked down at her dress. She was glad that she read Jeremy's text or she would have worn a nice long gown like she always did to these events, but apparently, Tyler wanted to do something different and make it a less formal event. Bonnie was dressed in a simple black dress that stopped short just above her knees. She added waves to her short bob and made sure she had a smoky brown eye makeup to go with her nude lips. Bonnie did not want to get too dressed up for the event, which she was glad for when she saw a few people pass by with casual clothes on. She shook her head with a laugh because she knew Caroline was probably having a fit.

Walking inside, Bonnie glanced around to see the people at the party, but mostly to avoid two people: Damon and Jeremy.

She did not tell Jeremy that she was coming because she did not want him to mistake this night as a date, or worst- a second chance. It's not that she did not love Jeremy anymore. He had a special place in her heart and she would always remember the special moments between them. Including the time in her death. But she was not ready to be in a relationship with him again. Not when she had plans to leave Mystic Falls after the summer was over. Especially not when her feelings were confused and she was suddenly attracted to a person she once hated.

As she stepped closer inside, she noticed that the party was strangely divided. To her left, it seemed like a regular house party. On her right, it was a more formal event. She watched as girls walked around in a variety of clothes including dresses, skirts, shorts, and jeans. And Bonnie must have been confused or she actually saw two DJs. Yes, Caroline should be having a fit.

"Bon!"

Bonnie turned to her left and saw Caroline moving towards her. She took in the dress that Caroline wore and could not help but think it looked beautiful. A little dressy compared to what everyone else wore, but still beautiful nonetheless. Caroline wore a dark purple sleeveless dress, that made her mid-section look pinched, and from there it flowed out at the bottom with ripples that looked like purple waves.

Caroline hugged Bonnie and then pulled back to look at the dress she wore. Caroline rolled her eyes looking displeased.

"Bonnie, you're not dressed for the occasion."

"Apparently, I am." She said as she gestured over to the girl who walked pass them in tight leather shorts. Scuffing, Caroline gave her a look.

"It's all Tyler's fault. I said that we should keep it formal but he said he didn't want to be all uptight like his parents." Caroline said with a growl. A woman walking pass them, carried a tray with champagne flutes. Caroline snatched one and gave her a smile Bonnie knew that she did not feel. The woman glanced at her offering her a glass, but Bonnie declined. She thought it would be best for her to stay away from liquor for a while.

Caroline grumbled, drinking the liquor from the glass in two gulps.

"Now I look like I'm going to prom and everyone else is going to a house party."

Caroline glanced down at Bonnie, eying her attire.

"Nice dress, by the way."

"Thanks."

Bonnie shook her head as she looked around, taking in everyone that was at the party. It was bigger than normal, a lot of old faces but a lot of new ones too. Bonnie was pretty sure that Tyler may have invited people from the next town over.

Her gaze continued to scan as everyone danced around her. She really wasn't that much in the mood to dance. She only came because Caroline begged her to. Caroline bounced next to her slightly dancing but Bonnie could tell that something was bothering her. When her gaze went inside of the living room, she caught Matt's eyes and smiled. He stood in the living room, perched against the banister, and waved at her. She waved back too but her cheeriness faltered when she saw the person that Matt was talking to turn around. That person was Jeremy and he took in the sight of her with a huge grin. Matt's blue eyes gazed back and forth at the both of them curiously and Bonnie knew then that Jeremy must have told him what had been going on between them.

Bonnie's hand dropped as she glanced over at Caroline, who was watching the situation unfold as well too.

"Oh god." She muttered. Now, she wished she would have taken a drink herself, but she had one too many drunken nights for a week.

"Bonnie," Caroline called.

"Hmm."

"Why are you and Jeremy not dating again?"

Bonnie sighed. Turning the view of her body away from Jeremy's sight, she knew that he was probably going to be making his way over soon.

"I just need to be by myself for a while. I still love Jeremy but I-"

"You need space." Caroline finished. Bonnie nodded.

"I understand." Caroline stated somberly and Bonnie whipped her head in Caroline's direction. Caroline was never… that understanding unless…

"How are things going with you and Tyler again?" Bonnie asked. Caroline paused in her shimmy dance. But before she could respond, Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's wrist.

"Bonnie, you came." He said. Caroline's blue eyes flickered back and forth between them and she gave off a laugh that sounded incredibly unbelievable. Bonnie grimaced at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey Jeremy." Caroline said, fake cheeriness thick in her voice.

"Hey."

The only thing that could be heard was the bass of the music and teens laughing, as an awkward silence settled between them.

"Well, I'm going to find Tyler."

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Caroline walk away towards another room. Bonnie closed her eyes. She came because Caroline begged her to come and then Caroline just disappears.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Jeremy. He was smiling at her and had yet to remove his hand from her arm.

"I'm glad you came. You look beautiful."

Bonnie smiled.

"Caroline begged me to come, so I'm here."

"Well whatever the reason, I'm still glad you're here. Want to dance?"

"I'm sorry, Jer." She said with a shake of her head.

She would not do anything to lead him to believe there was a chance at them rekindling their relationship. She also found that she did not like that it felt like he was pressuring her to do so.

Jeremy sighed letting go of her arm and placing his hands at his side.

"Gosh, Bonnie." He said. He looked like he was lost for words and Bonnie felt bad. But she would not give in to cuddle his feelings. It would not get them anywhere.

She turned heading towards the sitting area, where it seemed to be a neutral zone compared to the other two rooms. Surprisingly there was an empty seat over there. Bonnie was sure that Caroline would eventually pop back up. She wasn't surprised to find Jeremy trailing after her. Frowning, she sat on the random bar stool in the corner against the wall. Bonnie couldn't help but think that if Tyler's parents were here, they would be having a fit that people were making a mess of the house, and also that the bar stool definitely did not match anything in this part of the room.

It was quiet for a moment as Jeremy leaned against the wall. She decided to speak.

"I don't get it. Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like what?" He asked confused.

"You wanting us to be in a relationship so bad again."

Jeremy scrunched his nose at her words. She moved in her seat slightly to get a better view of him.

"Why do you think that's a problem?" Bonnie let out a chuckle and reached out to the woman, this time different with red hair, who was passing out the drinks. She grabbed one and got comfortable in her seat again. Taking a sip, she spoke again.

"It's not that I think it's a problem, Jer. It's just that I don't understand why you're acting like this. You weren't like this a month ago when I told you." He was surprisingly calm about it then. He seemed to want to press the situation at the time, but when she had made it clear that she wanted to be single, he accepted it. He was different now. He was pushing more and being more aggressive than he had ever been in their relationship. Aggressive was not a word that Bonnie usually associated with Jeremy, but recently he had been. Calm accepting Jeremy was gone, and now she was dealing with this. She was curious to know why.

Jeremy seemed to think about this for a moment. He hesitated, mouth opening but closing abruptly. That made Bonnie more curious to know what he was thinking. Bonnie raised an eyebrow in question and he laughed nervously.

"So, what is it?" She pressed.

"I- I notice that Damon-"

A chuckle escaped her lips in disbelief. This is what this was about?

"Excuse me?" She asked. She must have heard him wrong.

"Wait. Hear me out. When you said that you wanted to break up I thought it was going to be a short break. I thought you needed time to yourself after everything happened but in the end, we would be together again. But then this whole thing with Damon happened and you've been acting weird."

Bonnie's eyes went wide at his words. Annoyance was rippling through her and she found herself gritting her teeth to stop herself from lashing out. She stood up from her seat. Bonnie took a deep breath before speaking again.

"So, you're telling me that you have been acting like this because of Damon. And what is that supposed to mean that I have been acting strange?"

"Bonnie, he's constantly flirting with you. I can't trust him around you. This is Damon here. He's not obsessed with my sister anymore. And he has made it obvious that he wants you-"

"But what does that have to do with me? How am I acting strange?" Her voice raised a little and in the corner of her eye, she could see some people glancing towards them. Bonnie sighed. She must have been loud if people could hear her over the booming music. Jeremy let out a distressed sigh, frustration becoming clear in his voice.

"I did not mean it like that, Bonnie. It's just that-"

"-Just what?"

"You don't seem like you've actually been pushing him off." He yelled. Bonnie took a step back looking at Jeremy in disbelief. She did not know why she felt so angry when it was true. She didn't bother to stop Damon's advances, well not seriously anyway. But it annoyed her because she tried.

She tried to ignore Damon with everything in her. But he did something to her. He made her feel things that she would normally not feel. He made her question herself and the things she did. He made her want things for herself that she did not want before.

Damon Salvatore made her want to be selfish.

But she ignored of the all those feelings, all the want, and need for the people she cared for and Damon. Though Damon did not remember Elena, one day he would, and when those feelings for her came back he would resent Bonnie for having sex with him that night.

She did not know how she got herself in this position but this was the last thing that she wanted to hear from Jeremy. She did not owe him anything. They were not together anymore, and even though at the time, she did once she herself possibly being in a relationship again with Jeremy in the near future; it annoyed her that it took Damon Salvatore flirting with her for Jeremy to ever make a step in their relationship.

Turning around, she went to leave but he grabbed her wrist. Bonnie turned back glaring at his hand that was wrapped tightly around her. Looking up at his face, Jeremy looked frustrated, nostrils flaring.

"Jeremy, get off of me." She said, green eyes staring at him coldly. He stared at her for a second before letting go.

"Bonnie, I did not mean it that way but I see the way he looks at you. I'm scared that this is it for us."

A tiny inkling of sadness coursed through her but it was not for Jeremy. Her patience was running thin every moment he spoke. She was tired of him continuously pushing her towards a relationship that she did not want anymore. But the sadness she felt was for herself, her pride. Why did he think that Damon could get to her? Did he think her to be weak? Was her resolve not strong enough? Did he really think that she would hurt Elena?

And then a brief flash of that night hit her. The sweat and the heat all at once. That night she was a different Bonnie. She wasn't Bonnie who cared for her friend's happiness, possibly more than herself. But she was Bonnie who had wants and needs that she put before other people. The thing was that Bonnie wasn't quite sure if she liked that new version of herself. Uncaring Bonnie who had sex with her best friend's boyfriend. Never in a million years did she imagine herself doing that to her best friends. Not Elena and Caroline who she grew up with her whole life. But now she had to deal with the memories of stolen kisses with Damon.

"Jeremy, this is it for us. And it's not because of Damon. It's because in this moment more than ever I realize why me and you are better off as friends."

Jeremy stared at her eyes now filled with hurt. The music continued to pound and everyone was having fun around them. People kept dancing, liquor was still being consumed, laughter was fresh in the room, and here she was staring at Jeremy wondering why she was here unhappy while everyone else is having the times of their lives. Jeremy did not speak and Bonnie could see him closing up. His guard was forming as he pushed himself away from her. He shook his head, staring at her as though he did not recognize her.

"Whatever, Bonnie." He said. The pang of sadness hit her as he walked away hurt but she tried to shake it off. Breaking up with someone would never be easy especially if feelings were still there. But if she did not tell him the way she did, Bonnie did not think that Jeremy would give up on the idea of the relationship.

The thought that nudged at her brain as she downed the rest of the champagne was that Jeremy would have never been like this if isn't wasn't for Damon taking an interest in her. That hurt.

Walking out of the sitting room, she placed the glass on a table and headed to the other side of the house. The side that was less formal. She could hear this DJ playing EDM music and it made her want to dance and let go. She saw Caroline in the middle of the room, eyes closed, bouncing up and down, dancing without a care.

Bonnie walked over to Caroline as grabbed her arm. Caroline's eyes popped open with a smile but she did not stop dancing.

"Hey! How did it go?" Caroline yelled over the music. Bonnie found herself slightly bouncing with her. The music was getting inside her toes and blooming throughout her body. She wanted to dance. She did not want to think of Jeremy anymore. Or Damon either. She just wanted to have fun.

"Disaster. Let's have fun!" Bonnie yelled and Caroline laughed. They both danced in the middle of the floor as people danced around them too. The music had become a mix of Pop, Rnb, and Rap. Bonnie danced against Caroline jokingly, shimming her ass against her, as though she was twerking. They both laughed. Bonnie ignored the guys that tried to dance with her. She was in the moment and wanted to have fun with her friend. She wanted to forget all of her worries and live in this moment.

"Hey, ladies can I join in?" Tyler asked as he bounced over to them, looking slightly unsure of himself. Matt was next to him. Caroline looked at him slightly peeved for a moment. It was just like Bonnie thought. They were obviously still having problems in their relationship but Bonnie did not want to deal with that either. Matt looked at Bonnie with a questioning gaze but she just shook her head and grabbed him. They both started to dance and when Bonnie looked over eventually Caroline was dancing with Tyler too. She ignored the heat as she danced next to Matt, both of them laughing as they did.

Bonnie realized that she missed her friends. She missed the fun moments that they used to have together. At one point, everything had been so easy. Things were simple before with them, just being teens and trying to survive High School. These were the moments that Bonnie longed for. Happiness. Fun. Excitement.

There was no drama between them as they all danced. She laughed her eyes taking in the fun around her. She was so into the moment that she almost missed it. The sight of it made her do a double take, faltering her movements. Matt looked at her strangely before looking in her direction.

"Are they together?" Caroline asked as she now stood close to Bonnie.

Elena and Damon had both walked in together, arm in arm. They must have gotten the memo about the attire of the party because Elena was dressed in a short red sleeveless dress. Damon was dressed in slacks and black long sleeve tee shirt. He was grinning as he walked in with Elena. His eyes searched through the party and Bonnie turned around abruptly.

"Hey! Let's keep partying!" She said and Tyler drunkenly yelled yes. Bonnie started to dance again but she was no longer feeling in the moment like she did before. She was aware of Damon's presence and that was the first mistake. She wanted to lie to herself and say that she did not care that Damon was there with Elena, but she did.

This is what scared her the most. She already found herself jealous at the sight of them together, so what would she do when he actually got his memories back and decided to be with Elena again. If she was jealous now, she could not imagine what she would be like if Damon actually stayed that night.

She imagined it often. What it would have been like to go to sleep that night in Damon's arms and wake up and see him there? What would have happened if their night how filtered out into the morning and they became entangled in each other's arms again?

Bonnie shook her head of those thoughts and continued to dance. She should have known this moment would have not lasted long.

"Hey guys!"

Bonnie stopped dancing along with Matt and turned to look at Elena and Damon who stood in front of them. Matt nodded at them and Tyler waved drunkenly.

"Hey Elena! Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline's non-enthusiasm when saying his name. His gaze fell on Bonnie and his grinned turned into something else. It was mischievous and gave her the creeps.

"This is… a party" Elena said as she looked around the room and then looked down at the room across the hall that had a different DJ.

"I wanted it to more formal but Ty-" Caroline started by Tyler cut her off.

"-I wanted this to be a fucking party people. No suits. How am I supposed to dance in that?" He asked. Caroline rolled her eyes and Matt laughed. It was clear that someone needed to give Tyler some water.

"Why did you guys get here so late?" Matt asked.

"Well, Elena can't keep her hands off of me so it took us some time to get here." Damon said, eyes smiling and Elena blushed slapping his arm. Bonnie bristled at his words. She tried to keep her composure but the way that Damon's eyes kept meeting hers, she knew that he was purposely trying to piss her off. Matt looked at them with a smile but she could tell that Matt was bothered by it. Sometimes she felt bad for Matt, but other times she wished that he would get over it. Elena would never get back in a relationship with him. She was clearly in love with Damon from the way she leaned on him never letting his arm go.

"So, you got your memory back then?" Matt asked. Elena's smiled dimmed as Damon frowned.

"Way to ruin the moment, jock boy." He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought-"

"It's okay, Matt. We're working on it".

We're as in we. The annoyance she felt at the sight of them turned into something else. She was tired of standing here watching them. And she felt uncomfortable being jealous of her best friend. It was not a feeling that she liked. She needed to get used to this. This is what she wanted. This is what world is supposed to be like. Elena for Damon, Caroline for Tyler, and Bonnie- she would eventually find the person that was right for her. But she was thankful for tonight realizing that person was not Jeremy. There were no more chances for them. They were over.

"Do you guys want any drinks?" The waiter asked, but this time her tray had something different then champagne. Bonnie realized that Tyler and Caroline set up for two completely different parties. Bonnie immediately shot out to grab a drink along with Tyler, but Caroline slapped his hand away. She gulped down the drink and realized that it was a shot of tequila. Before the lady could leave, she grabbed another one and downed it. Tequila was not the smoothest liquor but it went down well tonight and Bonnie embraced the heat in her throat and chest.

"Wow, Bonnie, that's a lot." She heard Elena say. She let the alcohol settle in and smiled.

"Why are we just standing here, guys? Let's have fun." She said. Tyler yelled again and she rolled her eyes at him. He began dancing wildly and Caroline seemed to be annoyed by him. Bonnie wondered how long this animosity between them would last. As her friends began to dance again, she slid out of the room. She was not ready to be next to Damon yet, especially when he was dancing with Elena. She walked into the other room where everything was much slower. The music was soft and something that you would dance slowly too. She found a place on the wall and kindly declined the boys who asked her to dance.

The drinks were getting to her now and she felt a little buzzed. She would leave soon but she wanted to enjoy her last few minutes here in peace, without seeing Damon and Elena, or thinking of Jeremy. She sighed closing her eyes as she drowned the music out. She envisioned what her life would be like in Los Angeles. It was different. She had never really been outside of Mystic Falls before. She could imagine the sun and seeing new people every day. That would be her life soon. A life outside of Mystic Falls.

"What are you thinking about, Bon-bon?"

Her eyes snapped open at the intrusion of Damon's voice in her mind. It ruined her vision. She took in Damon who now stood directly in front of her. Closer than he should have been, too closely actually and Bonnie put her hand up at his chest to push him back, but he only held her hand to his chest.

"Missed me, Bonnie?" He asked humor laced in his voice and eyes.

"Nope." She tugged her hand back but he only held on.

"Want to dance?"

"Ask Elena."

"I'm asking you, witch."

"And I'm telling you to ask Elena."

He stared her down, blue eyes piercing through her and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Strangely, the music was there no longer because she could only see him. Damon with his blue eyes that always captured everything in her. It made her want him. It made her need him. Bonnie continued to stare being stuck with hoping that he would ask her again or leave. She did not know why she wanted him to ask her again because her answer would be no, but that other part of her mind, the part that wanted Damon said different.

Ready to leave now, Bonnie was going to pull away from him even if she had to give him an aneurysm but Damon pulled her hand tugging her to the middle of the room. Bonnie gasped in shock when her body slammed into Damon's roughly and he snaked his arm around her waist holding her close. For a second, Bonnie struggled against his hold until she saw Matt standing across from them watching them curiously. His face was twisted with worry and confusion and Bonnie could tell that he would go tell the others, others being Jeremy.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a second, calming her emotions and then wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. Damon did not seem surprised though.

"Don't want jock boy running to tell your bestie Elena?" Bonnie decided to be honest.

"No. I don't want him to tell Jeremy. He doesn't like you so I'm pretty sure he would try to attack you, knowing he was once a vampire hunter and all." She said with a smirk. Damon looked at her with a grin. He clearly did not care about her threat.

"Jeremy couldn't hurt a fly," Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Besides, Bonnie the Good Witch will protect me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you like me." Bonnie frowned at his words.

"When did I say that I liked you?

"Well, I never really took you as a girl to have sex with someone you didn't like." Eyes wide from his words, Bonnie glared at him. She felt him shrug under her arms.

"What?"

"Damon," She warned, eyes glancing around the room to make sure none of her friendly vampires were around, especially Elena. "Don't bring it up again. It was a mistake."

Damon rolled his eyes at her words, titling his head back.

"Now, how many times are you going to say that? Until you believe it?"

"It meant nothing." She lied. It meant something because she could not stop thinking about her night with Damon. It plagued her thoughts and she could barely copy the notes for class without writing Damon's name down. He was inside of her mind now and Bonnie hated it.

"Is that so?" He asked. Bonnie nodded and looked away watching the people as they danced around them. Now, she wished she would have taken that guy up on his offer earlier. She jumped when he pushed her closer and she glared at him. She tried to put distance between them but he would not let her go.

"Where is your boy-toy?"

She did not reply. Maybe if she became mute he would not be so interested in bothering her anymore.

"No answer. Then should I tell-"

"-I don't know, Damon." He leaned in closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. Bonnie would never admit it to anyone but it felt good to be near him. In his arms. Next to him. She wanted to melt in his skin. He felt familiar to her. In all the other times, she talked to him, this Damon felt different. He felt old to her. Right now, in the moment he reminded her of the one she knew before.

"You want to know what I think?"

"No." She muttered and he chuckled breath swiping her cheek.

"I'm going to tell you anyway." He whispered directly in her ear. "I think you enjoyed it so much that every night you lie awake thinking of me, wanting me to fuck you again. You loved it and you want more but your scared of being happy."

Bonnie frowned, his words did not sit with her well.

"I'm scared of being happy?"

Damon lifted his head up to look at her and nodded once.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy."

"Are you sure, bon-bon?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm happy."

"Then why are you running away from me?" He asked and pulled Bonnie away from him so she could do a twirl. He pulled her back immediately into him and held her from behind. He moved against her, chin resting on her neck. Bonnie could feel the heat spike in her.

"I'm not running away from you. There's nothing to run from. This will all be over soon."

"Do you really think I'm just going to forget about you?" Bonnie pulled away and turned around but he refused to let go of her waist.

"Yes. I do." Damon's eyes narrowed. "You're going to get your memory back because Stefan's never going to give up on you and Elena isn't either. You're going to remember every moment you had with Elena and then you're going to think about the few brief moments you had with me," Suddenly, they were no longer dancing but standing looking at each other. "And then you're going to run to her because you're in love with her. Not me."

"I'm not in lo-" Bonnie laughed. This was ridiculous. She wished that she could show him every last memory he ever had with Elena.

"But you are. You just don't remember it. You're driving me crazy here. Do you think that I want this? That I don't have things that I want for myself? That I don't want to be happy. I'm not purposely making myself unavailable to you. You are. You are Damon Salvatore. A man who is very much in love with my best friend. You live and breathe her. You care about no one else but her. You would murder everyone in this room if it kept her alive. You would risk my life for hers if it kept her alive. You just don't remember, but I do."

And then it suddenly came to her. Why this moment felt so familiar. Why in this moment he reminded her of the Old Damon.

"You remember when you asked me if Damon ever flirted with me before?" Damon nodded hesitantly opening his mouth but Bonnie continued before he could speak. She wanted him to listen to her. "One time, we were at a school dance and he danced with me. He was being typical Damon but for the briefest second, for just a tiny moment, I thought he might have been flirting with me. Not the typical flirting he does with everyone but actual flirting. It was weird but I didn't have long to dwell on that. Not when I saw how he looked at Elena. How far and willing he would go to protect her. Elena told me once. I know she didn't tell me this to hurt me but because she was trying to explain how she felt about you. Because no one could understand why she chose you over Stefan. You want to know what you told her?"

"No." He said immediately, but Bonnie could see that his eyes told a different story. He was curious to know what he said so she told him.

"You told Elena that if it came down between me and her, that you would gladly let me die." Bonnie felt the words tear at her heart when she said it. When Elena told her back then, it hadn't hurt as much. She didn't care for Damon so she was not surprised that he did not care for her either. But now with the way she felt for him, the thought that he said that ripped at her.

Damon did not say anything. His gaze fell to the floor and his arm dropped from her waist. Bonnie felt bad. She did not want to hurt him purposely but she wanted him to understand. She wanted him to see why there was no possibility of them.

"You love her, Damon." Bonnie ignored the disappointment in her voice. "You just don't remember."

Bonnie turned and left the room. It was her time to go. The fun and the drinks of the night left her. She headed to the door and ran into Caroline who grabbed her arm. She looked at her strangely and dread creped inside of her. She hoped that Caroline did not hear that conversation.

"Are you okay? I saw you talking to Damon but I couldn't hear anything because it was so loud. This party officially sucks." Bonnie laughed at Caroline's words but Caroline's gaze was still filled with worry.

"It wasn't that bad of a party. Tyler's having a good time." Caroline's face pinched at the sound of his name.

"Tyler is pissing me off, Bon. He's so…" Caroline's voice trailed off as she let out a frustrated sigh. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. At least someone understood how she felt.

"I hope everything works out with you and Tyler, Caroline. But I'm going to head back now-"

"Wait. You're leaving already? Why?" Caroline's gaze zoomed on her. "Did Damon do something to you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just tired and need to get some rest for class tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Bon-"

"I'm fine." Bonnie said firmly. She did not want to be hear any longer. The fun was gone and all she could think about vividly was that night at the 1960s Decade Dance when Damon danced with her. How the whole time he could only talk about Elena. How could she have possibly thought he was flirting with her?

Caroline nodded and Bonnie sighed. She gave a forced smile and walked out. She would hop in her car and go back to her dorm. And then she would sleep and try to forget this night ever happened. Wrapping her arms around herself, she was halfway through the driveway when Damon appeared in front of her. Bonnie clutched her chest gasping.

"What the hell, Damon? You scared the-"

Bonnie's words were cut off when he kissed her. His lips crushed against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her flush against him. She could feel every part of him as he pushed his tongue through her closed lips. A moan escaped her and she almost let her eyelids close, falling into the moment. But the thought of that night appeared. Damon asking her if she was still willing to do anything for Elena.

Bonnie pushed him away.

"Why did you do that?" She growled out and looked around but luckily everyone was inside.

"Bonnie, I want you."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes tight wishing she could close her ears as well too.

"Stop."

"I want y-"

"Stop."

"I want you-"

"Stop!" She yelled. Damon did not flinch. Bonnie felt shaky and she needed to get to her car and away from Damon. She needed to get away from him. She turned to leave but something told her to stay. She had to put an end to this.

Turning back around, Bonnie leveled her gaze on Damon.

"Why do you want me?"

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Damon, you keep saying you want me. But what do you want from me?"

"You."

"That's not enough. Do you want to be my friend? Do you want to have sex with me? Do you love me?" She was surprised at herself when love slipped out. She meant to say like. Damon stared at her momentarily before he spoke again.

"I don't love you."

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh. She did not know why she was hurt. She didn't love him either.

"But I still want you."

"Excuse you?" The frown was etched on her face now and she did not think it would go away. "So, I'm supposed to risk it all because you _want_ me? I'm supposed to risk losing my friends, the only family I have left in my life because you want me. Do you hear yourself? How selfish can you be?"

"What's wrong with being selfish?" Bonnie felt like her mind was going to explode. The anger in her was continuing to rise and Damon's blue eyes did not help. She wanted to set something on fire.

"Damon. I'm not a selfish person. I don't think only about myself. I think about other people. I think about the people that matter to me. You should try it one day." She bit out but Damon seemed to be unaffected by her words.

"Do they think about you?"

Just like that, the anger slipped away. Her bones felt weak and tired now. She really needed to rest. She did not know how to respond to that. She could not respond to that. She tried to open her mouth to speak but none of the words would come out.

"Bonnie, I might be selfish and I own up to that because I'm damn good at it, but maybe you should try it too. Try doing things for yourself and not for other people. Fuck them. What about you?"

Bonnie stared but did not speak. She was scared of the words that would tumble out. She suddenly felt warm.

"If you do something for yourself for once, witch. The world is not going to fall apart. Start caring about yourself for once."

Bonnie watched as he walked off and she walked limply to her car. This night took a toll on her and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. No more parties for her, for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Bonnie!"

Bonnie jumped and glanced back to see Caroline at the door. She pushed her chair from under the desk and turned around. A smile formed on her face as her eyes lit up.

"Care!"

Caroline bounced into the dorm happily after she closed the door after herself.

"What brings you to school?" Bonnie asked as she closed her textbook and then walked over to her bed. Caroline went to sit on her bed before pausing. Examining the comforter, she narrowed her eyes on Bonnie.

"Who's been on my bed?" Dammit. She thought that she made it look the same as before. These were the moments when she despised Damon Salvatore. Of course, her best friend would be able to notice a wrinkle on her comforter. She was a neat freak and controlling.

"No one…" She started but Caroline's eyes became smaller and she sighed. "Jeremy."

Bonnie did not like to label herself as a liar but in situations like this sometimes you had to tell a little white lie. She did not want Caroline or anyone for that matter finding out about her night with Damon. The judgment that would be clear in Caroline's blue eyes was not something that she wanted to see yet. You didn't break girl code, especially for Damon Salvatore. Caroline wouldn't be able to understand.

"Wait. Did you guys get back together again?"

Bonnie shook her head no.

"Then-"

"It was before the party," Caroline stared at her suspiciously. "And no, we did not have sex on your bed."

"Okay." Caroline sat down but she still seemed to be skeptical because she sat on the edge, body somewhat tense. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She could be so dramatic.

An awkward beat passed without Caroline saying anything as her blue eyes darted around the room looking at everything but Bonnie; she instantly knew something was wrong. Caroline was naturally a talkative person and could not help running her mouth. In group situations, Caroline spoke first. If Caroline's mouth was not open, something was wrong and bothering her.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie started hesitantly. "There's nothing wrong with your mo-"

"No. It's not my mom." Caroline sighed as she pushed herself back on her bed getting more comfortable. That was definitely a sign that something was bothering her best friend. Judging from the redness of her bottom lip, either she had been making out with Tyler being guilty or she'd be tugging on her bottom lip, a thing she did often when she was worried.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I had sex with Klaus."

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed loudly. That shocked her. Bonnie tried to think back to what happened recently that would lead to Caroline having sex with Klaus. Klaus was a horrible person. A selfish maniac who only thought of his own power. He would risk the lives of his own family members to gain power. And Bonnie wished that she would have had the strength to kill him.

She stared at Caroline who was now looking away from her, eyes trained on her fingers that she was picking at aimlessly. She tried to cool her expression knowing that Caroline would not speak about it anymore if she felt that Bonnie was judging her.

She wanted to be angry with Caroline for having sex with Klaus. He killed so many people including Jenna and even Tyler's mom. She wanted to be mad at her and she could feel it tugging at her heart. The wonderment of how she could have sex with a man like him.

But then a flash of Damon kissing her appeared in her mind. She looked away from Caroline, and down at the bed she was currently sitting on. The same bed that she had sex with Damon on a few weeks ago.

She could not judge Caroline when she did the same thing. Damon wasn't a good guy. He had come a long way from the vampire he once was when he first came to Mystic Falls but he was still Damon. He was still the guy that killed Jeremy. He was still the guy that got her Grams killed. He was still the guy that attempted to kill her when he did not get what he wanted. But for some reason when she looked at Damon she wanted nothing more than to be with him. To be next to him and listen to his horrible one liners.

How could she judge Caroline for dating someone who hurt her, when she was also dating someone who hurt Caroline?

She cleared her voice and that brought over Caroline's gaze to hers. Bonnie gave a small smile of assurance and the tension in Caroline's body seemed to melt away. The smile was not as big as the one she first gave her when she came in, it was more timid and questioning, but it was still there.

"Tell me what happened."

Caroline sighed dramatically sitting up straight with excitement.

"I don't know how it happened, Bonnie," Bonnie rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk. She thought the same thing about her night with Damon. "He came to Mystic Falls saying that he was dropping by because he had something that he needed to pick up. He told me to come meet him and I don't know why I did it. Not when Tyler…"

"It's okay. We all do things that we can't explain." Caroline stared at her strangely.

"You're taking this a little bit better than I thought you would Bonnie. Do you have something to-" She shook her before staring at Bonnie accusingly. "Never mind. Let me finish my story first and we'll get back to you later Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed and hoped that Caroline would be so wrapped up in herself that she would forget to ask her anything. She was not ready to explain why and how she had sex with Damon. She knew this would lead into them talking about feelings and she couldn't really talk about that when she did not know how to explain how she felt about him.

"He came and one minute I was telling him to go away and the next I was in the woods-"

"What? In the woods." Bonnie eyes went wide and Caroline stared back at her with equally wide ones. Bonnie did not know who laughed first but suddenly she found herself laying on her back as she held her stomach. The laughter would not stop and Caroline was laughing too with red cheeks. It was too hilarious the thought of them out in the woods together. All of places they could have had sex, they chose the place were the most craziest things happened.

"Stop laughing at me."

Bonnie sat up but she continued to laugh. Every time she tried to calm herself down, relaxing her cheeks, she would look over and see the annoyed expression on Caroline's face and it would make her laugh more.

"Bonnie!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Bonnie said as she fanned her cheeks. She held in the laughter and composed herself. "Go ahead and finish your story."

Caroline gave her a glare before she started again.

"We had sex and it was," She hesitated trying to find the right word. Bonnie raised an eyebrow in question. "Amazing."

"Better than Tyler?" Caroline looked at her annoyed for a moment before she slowly nodded her head. She winced when she saw Bonnie's expression.

"Don't at me like that, Bon." Bonnie tried to school her features but it was hard too. The great Tyler Lockwood who thought he was so great got out done but an old vampire. It was slightly hilarious and she kind of wanted to laugh when she thought about all the times that Tyler used to pick on her when they were younger.

"It's not that Tyler isn't good at sex. I love having sex with Tyler! It's just that… sex with Klaus was so, so amazing."

A giggle came out of Bonnie. She never thought Klaus to be an ugly guy. He was actually quite charming and the British accent did not help to make you dislike him. But he was still a mad man and that dimmed the charm for her completely. When he took an interest in Caroline, Bonnie thought it was strange. Klaus did not seem like the type of guy who would care for love or the idea of relationships for that matter. But he genuinely pursed Caroline despite her making it known that she did not like him. But seeing the situation now, maybe Klaus knew Caroline's heart a little more than she did.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"No." Caroline blurted out. Bonnie sat back giving her a look.

"I can't tell him, Bonnie. I had sex with the guy who- who killed his mom. I already feel horrible about it. Imagine how Tyler's going to react."

Bonnie did not want to think about how Tyler would react. He was never known for having the best temper and he always reacted physically in rage. Bonnie was sure that Tyler would never hit a woman but she couldn't be too sure since Tyler was still a hybrid. His anger could get the best of him. And judging from the expression on Caroline's face, she could tell that she thought the same.

"Do you still love Tyler?" Caroline shoved a hand through her hair at those words. Tossing her head back, she let out a deep sigh.

"I- I do still love Tyler but everything has been so wrong between us recently. I feel like he's closed himself off to me. And we're constantly arguing about little things. Most of the time I can't be in a room with him without getting annoyed."

Bonnie thought back to the party the other day when Caroline seemed to roll her eyes at every movement Tyler made. She was becoming annoyed with him but that was common in many relationships. She remembered when she used to get annoyed with the way that Jeremy would act sometimes. Then again, maybe she should have not used that as an example seeing the way they broke up again recently. Bonnie wasn't surprised not to get a text message or a phone call from Jeremy that night and she was happy. She needed to be away from Jeremy and she realized that night that the possibility of them being together in a relationship again was slim to none.

He would forever have a special place in her heart for the memories that they shared, but it was best that they were not together. Jeremy was young and handsome and he would soon find another girl and forget all about her. Especially once she left, if she got accepted.

"Do you love Klaus?"

"Gosh, no." Caroline said firmly though the red stain on her cheeks said different. Caroline averted her gaze from her and she suddenly became fixated on the wall.

"Seriously? You're in love with him?"

"No, I'm not." Caroline said exasperated before she looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, you guys don't know Klaus. He shows me a different side of him. He can actually be nice and sweet when he isn't trying to make himself extremely powerful. He… gets me. He understands me and for that one moment I just wanted to be with him."

Bonnie hummed as she listened to her words. She glanced down at her feet and thought about Caroline's word. They matched her feelings so much that it hurt. Bonnie had sex with Damon because she wanted him. She wanted him just for one night. But she could not act on those feelings. Not with the risk of everyone getting hurt in the process. Her imagination had been running wild lately as she thought about what would happen if she acted on her feelings.

The thought of being with Damon, this Damon who wanted her sounded… amazing. She liked being in his presence. Being next to him and listening to him as he rambled on because he thought he was funny. Watching him as he moved across the room effortlessly. Just being next to him made her heart want to explode.

Bonnie did not want to admit it but it started to become much clearer to her as the days went by. She was falling for Damon Salvatore.

She wanted him but in more ways than physical attraction. But that night, Damon made it clear that he only wanted her for that reason. It was all too complicated and once she found a way to reverse whatever she possibly did to him, it would be all over. Damon would be back with Elena. She would have a awkward conversations with Damon explaining how she was clearly drunk that night, and Damon would say he was too, even though it was clear that both of them did not drink enough to be _that_ drunk. Things would become better when she went off to school, and everything would become right with the world again.

"What should I do, Bonnie?"

Bonnie mulled over the thought and asked herself what she would do. Caroline and Elena usually asked her these things, saying that she was the level headed one. But right now, she could not trust herself to give the best advice. Old Bonnie would have told Caroline not to think of those fleeting feelings with Klaus and to be with Tyler, eventually telling him the truth, because Old Bonnie was actually an honest person.

But Bonnie did not quite identify with the old Bonnie. Not after everything happened with her death.

"Go for it."

"What?" Caroline asked her shocked.

"If you want to be with Klaus go for it."

"But- But Bonnie you're supposed be like 'You love Tyler so you should be with him and not Klaus. Klaus is bad for you and you don't love him. Don't be with the vampire. Blah Blah Blah…" Caroline mimicked before her voice trailed off looking at the expression on Bonnie's face. Do I sound like that?

"I mean that's what you would usually say. What has gotten into you Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline asked as she stared at her hard, as though the answer would appear on her face in big bold letters.

"I-" She hesitated as tried to find the right words. She was happy that Caroline had come to talk to her about this because it had felt like there had been some distance between them. They hadn't talked that much over the summer and she wasn't really bothered by that because she understood. Caroline was busy with her mom and Tyler, and apparently, Klaus. Bonnie was busy with school and Damon. But she still did not feel comfortable telling Caroline about Damon.

This was different. If Klaus had been in a relationship with Elena, and she was telling her that she had sex with him, she would be disgusted with Caroline. She would be upset not understanding how she could do that to her best friend. Bonnie was afraid to see the reaction of Caroline if she knew what she did to Elena.

She was sure that she was going to lose one friend, she did not need to lose another in the process either.

"I get what it's like to want someone when you're not supposed too."

Caroline looked at her strangely, her blues eyes staring off in no particular direction, and Bonnie knew that she was probably trying to figure out who she was referring to. Bonnie sighed.

"If I can't go after what I want, then a least you can. One of us can be happy." She looked at Caroline and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about what people will think of you. Just go for it. But I do think you should still tell Tyler. I know you guys don't get along but it will hurt much more if he doesn't hear it from you."

Caroline stared at her from a moment, her nose scrunching, as though she was trying to decipher her words. Caroline hated not knowing and being out of the loop. But Bonnie could not afford to lose Caroline. She was her best friend and she loved her.

"Okay." Caroline stood up, opening her arms, and Bonnie let out a small chuckle before she came to give her a hug. She gave Caroline a light squeeze and patted her back. It must have been bothering her for her to come all the way out here, instead of just calling her on the phone. Bonnie felt warm to know that her best friend still trusted her with secrets this important to her. She missed this.

Pulling back, she was surprised at Caroline's expression. Her eyes were piercing her with determination and Bonnie raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"Bonnie, I don't know who you're talking about and I'm not going to ask because I can see that you don't want to tell me but…" She grabbed both of Bonnie's arm. "Go for it. You can't just tell me to be happy and skip out on it for yourself."

Bonnie smiled. Caroline gave her one back as she patted her arm gently and pulled back. She grabbed her purse on the bed.

"I'm going to head back. I think I need to go speak to Tyler."

Bonnie nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. She hoped that Caroline and Tyler would be okay. Even though it seemed at times that Caroline liked Tyler way more than him, it was clear that he cared for her more then he let on. Caroline headed to the door but turned to look back at her.

"You get to be happy too, Bonnie Bennett. Don't ever forget that." She gave one last smile, before she tossed her hair leaving.

Bonnie stared at the door closing behind Caroline and wondered if what she said was true. Was it possible for her to be happy if she hurt the people that she cared about in turn?

Hearing her phone buzz, Bonnie turned away from the door and looked at her bed. She grabbed it and saw Lucy's name on the screen.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie was nervous. More nervous than she had been when she made the decision to bring Jeremy back to life. She knew the consequences of her actions then. Grams had warned her. Standing outside of the Salvatore Boarding House, she did not know what would happen. It scared her. Many scenarios had come through her head on the car ride here, but none of them seemed to end in a good way.

But Bonnie kept thinking back to Caroline's words. How brave Caroline was to go talk to Tyler right after they had spoken. How scared Caroline must have been to confess what she did with Klaus. If Caroline could do that, then why shouldn't she be able too?

Bonnie pushed all thoughts away that would stop her. No Elena, No Jeremy, No memories.

She opened the door that she knew would be open because the Salvatore brothers thought they invincible. She absently wondered if Stefan was here. Could they hear her come in or had they already heard her heartbeat before stepped in the door?

Shaking her nerves, Bonnie slowly headed up the stairs. She felt like she was walking to her death. The Boarding House was so dark and gloomy. It looked like it could be in an episode of American Horror Story. It had creepy looking walls that bleed red onto the carpet.

She knew where Damon's room was because of the times that Jeremy pointed at it while she was on her way to his room.

She walked pass Jeremy's room but was not in fear. These days he had been staying at Tyler's house from the pictures he posted up on Facebook. They must have thought that they lived inside of a frat house.

When Bonnie made it to Damon's door she froze. What if Elena was inside? What would she say if she saw her? What if Damon did not want to see her? What if he moved on? Bonnie tried to stop her thoughts but it was hard. Not when everything could go wrong. There was no right in this situation. What she was about to do and what she was about to confess would be the most selfish thing she had ever done in her life.

Raising her hand, she touched the doorknob of his room and could feel the cool steel on her fingers. For some odd reason, that seemed to calm her nerves. Turning the doorknob, she pushed the door open and got ready for the scenarios she prepared in her head.

However, all of those flew to the back of her mind and were locked away when she saw Damon standing in the middle of his room looking directly at her.

"Damon," She whispered as she walked in closing the door behind her, but then she instantly regretted it. What if he told her to leave? Damon wasn't in love with her and could possibly be tired with her constantly pushing him away. He never called her or tried to get in contact with her after that night at the party. But Bonnie couldn't blame him for that. She would have not responded unless it had something to do with his memories.

"Witch." Ouch. Bonnie kept her face straight as she tried to think of what she was going to say. At first it seemed easy. She had her words all planned out for this moment but they seemed lost on her now. She could not think of one word that she had thought over the past 7 hours before coming here. The plans, the scenarios, the words were gone.

Bonnie couldn't think with Damon staring at her, blue eyes menacing and without the humor that usually rested there. The feeling of regret was tugging at her pride but she would not leave without saying what she planned to say, even if she could not remember those words that were so vivid five minutes ago, when she was in the car.

Before she could speak, Damon cut her off shaking his head.

"I heard you in the at the door. You've been standing there for five minutes." Really?

"I- I needed to get my thoughts together."

"Say what you need to say witch, but just try not to insult me as you do."

"What?" Bonnie asked in annoyance. There he went again being an asshole. "I don't insult you."

"Bonnie, you make it seem like being with me would be the worst idea ever." Bonnie paused flabbergasted. She never said that before.

"It's not because it's you. It's because you're in love with-"

"I'm not in love with her. He is!" He yelled. Bonnie's heart pounded in her throat. She tried to speak again but Damon was clearly not finished as he glared at her.

"I'm tired of you telling me that I'm in love with the lookalike. I'm not. Bonnie, I told you I want you and I mean it."

"I know." Bonnie mumbled as she wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans.

"What?"

Bonnie sighed and decided to let it all out.

"I know. I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't realize that I was making you think that I did not want you. It's not that-"

"It's because of Elena. And I get that Bonnie. Trust me, I do. You're not the only one who constantly tells me that I'm in love with her. I get that she's your best friend but that doesn't stop me from wanting you. Especially when I know you want me too." Bonnie frowned at his words and he chuckled. She jumped when he appeared in front of her, grabbing her chin. His blue eyes looked inside of her green ones.

"I want you so bad. It's something about you. You're different. The way you look at me. The way you talk to me. The way you see me. I want that. I want all of you." His gaze flickered back and forth before he pressed his lips down against hers. Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut and took the pleasure in feeling her lips move against his, but that did not last for long before he pulled back.

"I don't believe it."

Bonnie's eyes opened in question. "What?"

"I don't believe that he did not want you. Not with the way you are. The way you look, the way you taste, the way you talk. How could he not want you?"

Bonnie's heart melted and she wished that he would stop saying words like that. What did it mean to want anyway? Why did want sound so much better than love at this moment? Bonnie stared at Damon and he pulled away. The sudden loss of him next to her hurt and she wanted to feel his skin on hers again.

"I'm not going to pressure you into it, Bon-bon. If you're going to pretend that you don't want me, that's okay. But I'm not going to continue to chase after you."

Bonnie's pulse quickened at his words and thought of being around Damon without them being… them. What would it be like without Damon giving her the flirtatious eyes that made her heart melt? Or him pretending that he did not listen when she went over her class notes but it was clear that he did when he was able to answer the questions the professor gave her in class. What would it be like to not feel him again? To not be able to talk to him again?

The idea of it sucked. The idea of the loss of Damon in her life was one that she did not want. If she could have him for one brief moment in her life, she would be happy with that. She would not ask for more.

Damon turned around walking towards his bed and Bonnie gulped down all of fears.

"I want you."

He faltered in his steps and paused. Bonnie's eyes remained wide as she tried to drink in all of his movements. He was frozen.

"Say that again."

Bonnie blinked and moistened her lips. She never thought that uttering three words other than 'I', 'love', and 'you', in that order, would be the hardest thing in her life but it was. It was hard being in Damon's presence and now looking at his face as he stared at her. It was much easier to confess with his back turned. It was much easier to say it to herself while she sat in a car.

But telling temptation to its face that you wanted him was a different story. Damon's stormy blue eyes were boring into hers and she felt a loss of air. This was everything. This made it official. The first step and she would not be able to go back. She could tell that from the sharpness in his gaze, his eyes zoomed on her watching her movements, waiting to jump on his prey.

"I want you."

She gasped when Damon appeared right in front of her, grabbing her body and crushing it into his. His lips dragged across the side of her cheek to her ear.

"This is it, Bonnie. There's no turning back. Say it again and your mine."

"I want you-" Damon's lips crashed into hers and she melted. He kissed her long and hard with all the want that he ever spoke of. The wet of his tongue lapped at her lips as he dived in without permission. His tongue stroked against hers and she felt like she was drowning. Damon's hands were aligned with her body as he rubbed all over. She could feel all of him, and the girl down there could feel him too.

A lurch pulled at her nerves when Damon moved her from where they were standing to his bed. He wasted no time pulling at her clothes. In seconds, he pulled her shirt off and now he was working at her jeans. The loss of his lips was getting to her and she grabbed his face pulling it back up to her own. Her green eyes stared into his and he gazed at her before brushing her hair away.

"Now." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going back down to pull her pants down. Bonnie gasped at the feel of his cool hands on her legs.

"What's the rush?" She asked breathlessly. This was nothing like there first time where he took the time to explore every inch of her body. She did not mind it though because she wanted him.

"Bonnie," He said as he pulled his shirt over his head and Bonnie immediately sat up on the bed to kiss the skin of his stomach. Licking her way down to his navel as she unbuttoned his pants.

"It's been a week, Bonnie. A whole week since I've had you. Plus, I don't need you changing your mind." He said as he pulled her up and kissed on her neck while he gripped her ass. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist.

He sucked hard, teeth scrapping against her neck and Bonnie sometimes wondered if he wanted to bite her. His tongue was sex itself as he licked across her hot skin. He moved up kissing her breathless before he pulled back. He pressed his forehead to hers and Bonnie groaned from the loss of his tongue. She was starting to think that she was addicted to kissing.

"You wore that dress. That tight black dress that showed everything." He cursed, breath mixing with hers. "I was ready to murder the quarterback for dancing with you. I wanted you so bad that night. I wanted to fuck you at that party."

The thought appeared in her mind as his lips brushed against hers teasingly. Him dancing with her at a secluded area in the party. Bonnie swatting his hand away as it continued to go to a place that it should have not gone. The wetness and heat she would feel as Damon coaxed her into doing something that she could never imagine herself doing. But now if he asked her, with the way she was feeling in his arms as he pulled at her panties making it rub against her swollen flesh, she probably would have done it. Now she couldn't believe that a few hours ago, she judged Caroline for having sex with Klaus in the woods. With the way, Damon's eyes were smoldering her in, if he asked she would do it without hesitation.

"I should have fucked you that night." He said and Bonnie nodded in agreement until the thought pressed at her. The thought that she had been thinking about since the night of the party when Damon came in with Elena. She wanted to ask but she knew it would ruin what they were having right now.

"Damon-"

"I didn't have sex with her." He kissed her lips after he said that and Bonnie's eyes were wide in surprise.

"You're predictable, Bonnie. I could see the wheels turning in your head. I want you so why would I be with her?"

Bonnie's heart swelled in happiness but she would not let it show. Instead, she raised an eyebrow as his words. Predictable?

Bonnie eyes remained open as she tentatively kissed him, moving her hands down, she slowly pulled his jeans down until they hung at his knees. One more press of lips as her hands ran along the sides of his thigh. Another press of lips as she pulled his briefs down. She pulled back from the kiss, a small grin on her face. Blue eyes remained on her as she bent down on her knees. She eyed his crotch that looked back at her and reached for it with one hand. She glanced up at the blue eyes that would not leave hers. They stared with curiosity and challenge.

He didn't believe she would. He didn't know Bonnie Bennett.

With one hand pressed on the bed to prop herself up, the other held Damon in her hand and she slowly stroked him. The feel of his length in her hand was empowering. He was long and thick and Bonnie could vividly remember this being inside of her. Moving her head over, she kept her eyes on Damon, and then licked the head. His eyes smoldered as the want continued to grow in his eyes.

Her tongue lashed back and forth at the head with tiny flicks of the tip of her tongue. She rolled her tongue around and heard Damon gasp. She kissed it and then looked away from Damon's piercing gaze. She parted her lips, opening her mouth in a circular motion, and let her mouth engulf Damon.

Damon groaned. She pulled back and forth slowly, making her mouth take in as much of him as she could, but he was thicker than she thought. She massaged her tongue as she sucked.

Bonnie was surprised when Damon jerked his hips back away from her mouth. Bonnie moaned at the loss and looked up at Damon. She felt herself become warm with embarrassment wondering if her teeth had accidentally skinned him. She did not do this often and had only done this with Jeremy once.

Bonnie suddenly laid on her back now and she watched a blur of Damon fully take his briefs and pants off before he was suddenly on top of her. Her legs were opened and Damon settled between them.

"I have to fuck you now. I need to before I explode." He pulled her panties off, tossing them away, and Bonnie quivered with want. Damon took the head of his dick and rubbed it against the slit of her folds. He pushed not going in fully and pulled back slowly, before repeating it again and again before Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Damon."

Damon didn't say anything as he rubbed the head against her folds soaking in the wetness. Bonnie groaned closing her eyes impatiently.

"What are you doi-"

"Where did you learn that from?" He asked her as he continued to tease her. Bonnie's green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh?" She gasped as he went in a little bit deeper but pulled back. He leaned down and sucked on her neck and that pushed him a little bit closer. Bonnie tried to bring her hips down but he grabbed them grounding them to the bed.

"Did you do that with the kid?" Bonnie squirmed. She was turned on and did not know why he was asking questions about things that did not matter.

"Damon."

"God, I want to snap that kid's neck. Just the thought that he did these things with you when your mine." He said and nipped at her neck softly. Bonnie moaned. She was going to tell him to move now. She did not care about Jeremy in that way anymore and she just wanted to feel Damon inside of her.

This was torture. Until he pushed all the way in quick and Bonnie gasped pleasure shooting through her. From there on, he pounded inside of her relentlessly and Bonnie could feel the need and the anger coursing through Damon. It felt so incredibly good and Bonnie's hands held onto his back, scrapping at the skin. His strokes were short and quick as he breathed next to her ear. He hugged her as he fucked her, grabbing at her ass and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist. She wouldn't be able to last long because Damon was going so incredibly fast that it made her realize that he was not human. Pleasure shot through her at each stroke and she could feel her limbs crumbling from pleasure. Her hands dug into the skin of his back when the sweat became too much for her to hold on.

When his strokes hit her harder, Bonnie knew he was going to come too soon. She wanted to say something. To whisper dirty words into his ear but it was hard to concentrate when she was drowning inside of pool of sweat and want with Damon. He was all over her and she was all over him. The orgasm ripped through her and she squeezed her legs tight around his waist as she did. Damon never stopped pounding until his hip jerked two times and she could feel the warmth inside of her.

Her legs collapsed falling away from his sides. Damon did not remove himself and laid heavily on top of her. Their skin clung together as though sticky honey was pressed between them. Damon turned his head against her neck so he was looking up at her and she down at him. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her lazily. Their tongues felt weak against each other but Bonnie did not want to disentangle herself from him. She did not know how long they stayed there in each other arms kissing each other languidly but it was the best moment of her life.

She could have stayed there with Damon forever. Just them two.

"What is going on?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as a surge of fear coursed through her. She jerked away from Damon's lips as he pulled his weight off of her. She knew that voice. Bonnie didn't have to look up to see who it was because she knew. But she had to see her face anyway. Bonnie sat up as she attempted to pull at the covers that remained lodged beneath the weight of her and Damon.

Elena was staring at them with shock in her eyes. Her mouth was wide in the shape of an 'o' as she held a hand up to her mouth. She looked at them in horror and Bonnie wished that she could disappear. She did not want to tell Elena like this. It wasn't her plan for her to find out in this way.

"Elen-"

"How could you, Bonnie?" The tears were thick in her throat and Bonnie could hear it. She knew when Elena was going to cry. Guilt washed over her in waves and Bonnie felt embarrassed. She looked away from her and at the floor as she began to search for her pants. She needed to explain this to Elena. She moved to get off the bed but an arm pulled her back. Bonnie looked at Damon with frantic eyes.

He stared at her before he grumbled standing up. Bonnie wished that Damon was not being so Damon like at the moment. He sped across the other side of the bed where she sat uncomfortably holding her hands to cover her bottom. Damon looked annoyed as he gestured his head up. Bonnie eyed him in disbelief as she lifted her hips but he only snatched the covers from under her and dropped them on top of her. Bonnie wanted to thank him for covering her up but she wished he hadn't done that. Now was not the time to show that he was a nice guy.

"Damon." Elena choked out as she looked back and forth between them. Bonnie wrapped the cover around herself and ignored Damon who tried to push her back down. She did not deserve this type of protection. She was the one who hurt Elena. She hurt her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you were sleeping with my boyfriend."

"Loo-" Bonnie raised her hand stopping Damon. She did not need him to make this situation worse than what it was. Bonnie understood that this Damon did not have an obligation to someone that he did not remember. She got that now. But she did. She was Elena's best friend.

"I know how it sounds but-"

"But Bonnie what possible reason could you have for sleeping with Damon?" Her voice was distraught and it tore at Bonnie's heart. She could feel the thickness in her throat. She would not cry. She did not deserve to do that. Especially after she hurt Elena.

"I- I want him." She confessed with a sigh. It even sounded weak to her ears, she could only imagine how it sounded to Elena. Elena looked at her in disbelief, disgust clear on her face.

"What? You want him? What about me, Bonnie? He's my boyfriend. I love Damon. He might not remember me now but he's the love of my life. You know that we love each other. How- how could you sleep with him? We've been best friends since we were kids. I trusted you." Elena said as a tear dropped.

Bonnie's heart crushed and she could not help the emotions that made the first tear drop. The thoughts of them growing up together and Elena being there for Bonnie when she missed her mom or felt alone even when her dad was there. She thought about the promises that they made to each other over the years.

Bonnie had no words. There was nothing she could say to fix this. In this moment, she knew she had lost her best friend.

"I'm sorry."

Elena slammed her hand against the dresser on the wall. Damon appeared next to her giving Elena a gaze that held no expression. That seemed to hurt Elena more as her tears rolled down. She turned to leave but stopped.

"Are you even going to try to get his memories back? Or are you just going to take advantage of him?" That hurt. Even though Bonnie had thought that to herself often it hurt more coming from Elena.

She did not respond and Elena sped out of the room. Bonnie stared at the space Elena once stood for a beat before the tears started to roll down. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm her heart. It felt like there was a pressure in her chest and she had a need to breath. It felt like everything was falling apart. She lost her best friend. She lost Elena.

Damon wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as the tears rolled down. She wanted to stop them because she did not feel that she deserved to cry. This was a choice she made.

Elena did not betray her, she betrayed Elena. And often all she could think to herself was what would happen if the roles were reversed. What if Damon had been her boyfriend first and Elena had slept with him after he lost his memories of her. She would be crushed and so angry with Elena that she could not breath.

She stayed in his arms for a long time. The tears had finally stopped falling but her eye lids felt just as heavy as her heart did. She did not want to remove herself from Damon's arms. It felt like he was shielding her from the embarrassment. Shielding her from the reality that she had loss Elena and now she would probably soon lose Caroline too. Her eyes watered more and Damon rubbed his hand down her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." She did not reply. She felt numb. Everything on her body felt heavy with guilt.

Moments later, she pulled back. All she wanted to do was sleep but Damon did not release his arms around her. He looked at her, his eyes searching her green ones. He moved his arms to her face and wiped her tears.

"Bonnie."

"Hmm." The mumble barely escaping her lips.

"Are you mad at me?"

Bonnie looked as his blue eyes and immediately shook her head no. She couldn't be mad at Damon. She made her choice when she drove down here to the Boarding House. It was all on her. Bonnie could have easily blocked all of his advances but she fell for him, harder than she ever thought she would.

She just wanted one thing. One thing and that one thing had to be something that did not belong to her. It hurt, the thought. It was the most selfish thing she had ever done in her life but it was her choice. She never thought she would put herself before her friends and she would not lie and say that she was okay with that. Elena's pain was real to her.

"Do you regret it?"

Damon's voice was soft but his eyes said different. They looked at her with need. Her response would make or break everything. If she said yes, this would be it for them and Bonnie wanted too. That's what she wished she could say to Elena. But it was impossible.

"I regret how it happened." Damon's eyes went cold at her words. "But I don't regret choosing you." _Because you always choose me._

This Damon always put her first. He cared about her. He listened to her. He understood her. And he saw her.

Often Bonnie felt like an ornament that could not be seen. But Damon Salvatore saw her like no other person had before.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her. Bonnie pressed her lips against Damon hard wanting to be swept away from the moment and reality. He pulled back, his eyes smiling, though his face remained straight and Bonnie was grateful for that. She could not accept happiness in this moment so easily when she knew she had hurt someone she cared for.

"So, what now?" She asked as she smiled timidly. She did not quite feel it, but she also did not want to make Damon think that she thought differently from what she said. She chose to do this so she might as well make fun of every last moment she had with him until it was all over.

"Everything, Bonnie. Everything." He kissed her deeply and Bonnie lost herself in it as she smiled against his lips.


End file.
